The Lost
by GreenGreyBlue
Summary: Suddenly one day Lavi vanishes.  And he's not the first, other homeless have been disappearing off the streets for months and none of them have returned. Allen wont let him go, he will find Lavi. One-sided Laven.
1. Chapter 1

Lame 'Author's' Note:

Hello, this is my first attempt at fan fiction/ writing on the interwebs, it's mostly for me to practice writing and see if I can produce something half decent and well enough written. I chose D Gray-Man as my basis mainly because it's what I'm currently reading manga wise.

Reviews and opinions are welcome. If people seem pleased I shall write more, if not I'll try something else.

A little bit about it, lets just say Allen's gonna go through a lot, because I'm mean, a few other things will go one, we'll see what happens

Thanks for your time :) :) *smile smile*

…Part One…

After drizzling for hours, at 2:15 in the morning the rain started to pour. A small figure, too tired to run for shelter, shuffled through the cold and silent streets. His clothes were soaked through and hung limply off his skinny frame, weighing him down and making him even more sluggish. He had searched all through the night but found nothing, not one trace, not one sighting, nor any other rumour. The only rumour to be heard was the one that Allen already knew. Lavi had joined the others, he was missing too.

The previous night, or to be more exact morning, Lavi had disappeared. The two young boys had been doing the usual early morning rounds, if they got up early enough and searched the streets, there was always a good chance of finding a shop that left it's deliveries unattended. It happened often enough, the bread run, or the milk man arrived before any of the staff of some small cafe'. Creates of bread and milk were left lying about and it was all too easy for the boys to run in and grab a loaf of bread or two. That morning they were having less luck than usual.

"Man, I'm starving." Lavi had mumbled slumping against Allen, as they sat on a street bench.

"Mmm." Allen replied leaning against Lavi's weight.

"There aren't too many places left to check either. We've over used the area, people are getting in earlier." Lavi said sitting up straight again.

This too also happened, when a few too many orders showed up short the staff eventually clued in and arrived that little bit earlier to protect the stock.

Lavi stood and stretched, which was shortly accompanied by a loud yawn. Allen leaned forward and rested his head on his hands, too tired and hungry to do anything else.

"Come on Allen," Lavi said reaching down and pulling the younger boy to his feet, "We'll get you some food soon."

He wrapped his arm around Allen's neck and pulled him close as they started to walk. Although both of them were use to having to go with out food, the hunger always affected Allen more. He had a tiny frame and wasn't very tall, but the kid needed more food than he's appearance gave.

"There are at least three more place's. We'll split up and look then over, then meet back at spot number three."

For the first time in over an hour Allen looked up and spoke.

"We shouldn't split up Lavi."

"I'll be fine, and you!" Lavi said shaking Allen roughly, "I've never met a person that could run faster than you."

Allen wasn't convinced, he looked down again and fiddled with the frayed ends of his gloves.

"Come on." Lavi said again pushing Allen away from him. "You check out FigJam, and I'll run by Empire and Nifty's to see what's on offer. Meet you back at the spot in about an hour, hopefully for a feast."

Allen didn't have time to argue, because with a large smile and a wave Lavi took off down the road at a fast jog. Allen could easily catch up with him, but he decided to let Lavi go. Lavi would do his own thing, besides Allen had never met anyone with as much brains as Lavi. Not just the street smarts that enabled them both to survive, but he was book smart as well, he loved brain teasers and was always snatching newspapers and books from unsuspecting people. Almost 100% sure everything would be fine, and with a slight smile Allen turned and walked away.

When Lavi hadn't shown up at their spot over three hours later, thats when he started to worry.

Allen had search all through the day and night, and found nothing, he tried all the usual haunts. They had a few little hide aways tucked away at certain parts of the city. Little nooks and shelters that only the two of them knew about. He tried a community centre or two, not that either of them visited them very often, but it was worth a shot, however there was nothing. He tried roof tops, and parks that he knew Lavi liked, peeked into books stores Lavi would stand outside and look into mournfully. Every time he went some place new Allen expected Lavi to be there, he would look down at Allen with a big silly grin, push his bandana up and say 'sorry Allen, I guess I got a little distracted' But the moment never came.

It wasn't like the two of the spent every moment together, just almost every moment. There were times when the both of them would spend a few days apart, and some days Lavi would walk away and say 'I'll see ya in a day or two' and Allen never had to worry. But things were different lately, people had been disappearing off the streets, most of them young, all of them the wondering homeless. It had started a few months ago. A homeless called Krory had suddenly vanished over night. Most of the young homeless knew Krory, the loveable idiot, the older man that was partially insane, always lapsing into another world in another time. Talking to some invisible women who had died years before. When he disappeared no one really thought much of it, everyone expected him to show up again, but no one really noticed when he didn't.

Then it happened again two weeks later, this time it was a young woman named Miranda with wild hair and tired eyes. She was always a bit shy and nervous but Allen had liked her the few times he had met her. He realised though that it was her crippling self doubt that had led to her homelessness. She would always smile weakly and would never ask anyone for anything incase it was a burden. People started to take notice when she vanished too.

But it went on every few weeks another person would suddenly vanish into thin air. Allen worried, Lavi laughed it off, but Allen could tell deep down he was concerned. The thing that really started to grab the attention of the other homeless was the disappearance of the ever vigilant Kanda.

He was well know around the homeless community, he had a perminate scowl on his face and always carried a long smooth staff with him, Japanese characters written up the side. He was a menacing character that no one had the guts to deal with, the gangs learned to leave him alone fast, when it was realised that he could take on full groups of grown men all on his own. He could be seen sitting on benches and steps with his staff resting against his shoulder, a mysterious look on his face that was unapproachable. Unapproachable to all but Lavi who would never hesitate to walk up and greet him loudly. He was almost always on his own but if he did spend anytime with anyone it was with Lavi and Allen.

He would appear to them randomly at one of there little spots, Kanda knew of a few of them. Most times he'd appear with some food and they would share it around, he'd stay with them for a few days and then move out on his own again. One time, despite the fact that most of their conversations ended in arguments, Allen plucked up the courage to ask what the characters on his staff said. Kanda had almost proudly told him that it said Mugen and that it meant illusion. Because when he was fighting on the street, he could make it appear as a sword. Allen had the good sense not to laugh. Kanda was not a guy to laugh at, or mess with, which is why it was so surprising when he did disappear.

As the hours of searching went on Allen began more and more to regret separating with Lavi, because if it could happen to Kanda why not Lavi? But however he looked at it, to Allen and to most others Lavi just seemed untouchable, he had an air and a manner around him that said that despite his place in life and the patch over his eye nothing bad could happen to him.

As much as he wanted to keep going Allen found that he couldn't. He was shivering from the cold and his clothes clung to him uncomfortable. He could feel the rain roll down his face and drip from his nose and lips, his hair was plastered flat to his head looking more grey than his usual shock of white hair. He looked up at the dark sky with chattering teeth and tried to locate himself. He wasn't far from one of their spots, he just hoped he had the strength to make it there.

After another ten minutes of walking he arrived at his intended location, he just hoped again that his body would hold out and he had the strength to climb to it. It was underneath a tall over pass. A point where two main roads crossed over one another. The overpass was six metres above his head and on either side of the road was a very steep, almost horizontal slope rising up to meet the pass. But tucked up underneath it was a wide flat space, three metres wide and six metres long. Lavi and Allen had built themselves a little hideout up there. There were a few changes of clothes a pillow and a blanket or two. The two of them had a lot of spots like it around, so no matter where they were there was a blanket for them. Allen usually climbed to it easily, he was agile and fast and Lavi often referred to him as an acrobat watching him climb. However this time Allen was tired and shivering and weighed down by the rain. Never the less he gripped the drain pipe he always used and started to climb.

He managed to make it to the top with only a few scares. He almost collapsed straight away but he knew he would never sleep properly if he didn't get him self set up properly. Slowly and with heavy shaking he managed to peel away the wet layers of clothing. His whole body shook violently and he had trouble pulling the dry, if not exactly clean, clothes over his head. Putting on the dry jumper and faded jeans was one of the best feelings Allen could remember. Shaking slightly less than earlier he laid out his wet clothes as best he could to let them dry, before crawling over to a blanket and curling up beneath it. As the warmth spread and the shakes died down Allen finally began to drift into sleep, but not before one last thought.

"Where are you Lavi?" He mumbled before finally closing his eyes for good.

…. End Part One…

Help me out with review and suggestions.

By the way, FigJam, Empire and Nifty's are all places I use to work, and if I didn't show up to work a little bit earlier people would steal our bloody bread and milk orders. I caught some guy in the act one day and yelled Oi! rather loudly, he dropped the bread, took off down the street and nearly landed in the creek at the end of the road…. it really made my day.

Peace :)


	2. Chapter 2

Since I'll be moving sooner than I thought, i thought I should publish part two while i still had the internet. who knows how long it'll take me to get reconnected again, not to mention that I'll be fairly poor for a few weeks.

Also wanted to say to the person who gave me my very first review, thank you, it made me feel all squidgy inside :$

So yeah on the off chance people want to know about part two here it is, it may be some time before part three though, here's still hoping people out there will send some love.

…Part Two …

The rain was still pouring down when Allen awoke. He couldn't tell what the time was because of the the clouds, all he knew was that the sun was up there some where behind the clouds, making an attempt to shine through. He slowly shuffled out from under the blanket and stretched his sore limbs. His whole body felt stiff and as he stretched a large grumble escaped from his stomach. He was starving, he hadn't had anything to eat for days. He had managed to grab two loaves of bread, in the days passed, but he had sat around, for hours waiting for Lavi to show up so they could eat together, in the end he had only eaten half of one loaf. When Lavi didn't show up he left them behind and started his search. A decision he was now regretting.

He was torn between, going out in the rain and continuing his search for Lavi, or going out in the rain to retrieve the bread. Both choices left him in the rain, and he was still feeling the affects of his walk from the previous night. A strong gust of wind broke his thoughts when it blew in a small spattering of rain. He shivered slightly and wrapped the blanket back around himself. Shuffling back he leant against the cold cement and wondered what to do next. There were still some people to see. He made a metal list of people who might have seen him, he had to hope that Lavi was still around and maybe one of them had seen him. He knew exactly who to start with first, he'd only met her once, but he knew Lavi saw her often.

Some time ago.

"Aaaaaaallen!" Lavi yelled out happily, approaching one of his and Allen's spots. "I've looked everywhere for you!"

His feet crunched loudly on gravel as he approached the make shift door, a piece of grey cloth that blended in with it's surroundings. From a distance no one even know there was an opening there in the piles of rocks. Still not hearing anything from within he considered turning back, but he thought he better check anyway, just in case Allen was asleep, or, unconscious.

"Aaaaallen." He said again pulling back the curtain.

Allen lay face down on the ground before him a pool of dry blood staining the floor beneath his head. His hair was caked with blood and as Lavi rushed towards him, he noticed other scraps and bruises up his arms. He checked the boys pulse when he reached him and found the skin burning hot and the pulse rapid.

"Shit Allen" He breathed softly, gently resting his hands on the boys back. He could feel sweat through his thin shirt and knew the boy to be feverish. As carefully as he could, Lavi turned the boy over, the blood making a sticky tearing sound as he did. Lavi brought a hand to his mouth as he took in Allen's face. Someone had carved a large star into his for head, then had dragged the knife or utensil they had used down his face and across his cheek. Lavi ran his eyes over the rest of his body and focused on his hands. The palms of his hands and arms were cut with defensive wounds, but the back of his left hand had been mutilated as well, a large cross had been carved into it.

"Fuck." Lavi said out loud wondering what to do.

Not knowing exactly what to do, Lavi carefully picked the small boy up and begin to carry him outside. A small groan issued from the boys mouth and he's eyes flickered open, looking around unfocused.

"Lavi?" He pushed out. He squeezed his eyes shut with a wince and sucked in a breath.

"Allen, what the fuck happened?" He said stumbling over the rough ground, jolting Allen in his arms.

"I…Lavi?" He said again, before his head lolled and he lost consciousness again.

"Shit." Lavi said again, it was all he could say.

Lenalee was lazing around her house wondering if she should clean the bathroom, or go for a jog. She was comparing the pros and cons of both when her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging. She sat up from the couch she was lying on and tried to determine where the banging had come from. After a moment the banging came again, followed by someone yelling.

"Lenalee, hurry up!"

She recognised the voice as belonging to Lavi. She stood up and stretched before casual walking to the front door. He wasn't usually so rude when he showed up and she was planning on giving him a good scolding. When she opened the door however, all thoughts of scolding Lavi immediately left her. Lavi was slumped outside her door, breathless and sweaty, leaning against him was a small, thin body, his clothes and face marked with blood. Lavi looked up at her wearily, concern in his one eye.

"Is Reever here?" he asked.

Too shocked to say anything she stared down at the two of them bracing herself against the door.

"Is he here?" Lavi asked in a panic.

"N..no. But he'll be back in an hour of two." Lenalee forced out.

Lavi stood up straight heaving up the figure in his arms.

"I need you to help me." Lavi said barging through the door. "He needs help."

Lenalee quickly shut the door behind her.

"What're you doing here Lavi." She said, finding she was talking in a whisper. "Take him to a hospital."

"I can't, people are after him." Lavi said walking through the house, knowing his way exactly.

Lenalee stopped and started to feel sick wondering what Lavi had gotten her into. She started after him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Lavi, I don't know if I want to be involved with this. I mean 'people' are after him. What the hell?"

He shrugged off her shoulder lightly and continued to carry the unconscious body into a spare bedroom. He lay the boy down on the bed and then turned to Lenalee. He slowly gripped her shoulders and a looked her straight in the eye.

"Your the only one who can help him Lenalee, I can't take him anywhere else. Please help him." He pleaded at her.

She looked down away from his pleading gaze and let out a sigh. She just couldn't say no to him.

"Alright, I'll do what I can, but there's not much we can do until Reever gets here. And then," She said lifting her head to look at him again. "You some how have to convince Reever not to take him to a hospital."

"Thank you so much." He said smiling brightly.

Sighing again she turned away from him and went to get some things.

"Come on, come help me." she said heading towards the bathroom.

Gentle laying a damp cloth on the boys face Lenalee started to wipe away the dried blood. Lavi was doing the same to the boys hands, taking great care. She soaked the cloth in a bucket of warm water, wrung it out and started to gentle dab his face again. As she wiped away the dried blood more began to seep from the wound. I small moan escaped the boys lips but he didn't wake. When the dried blood was washed away, Lenalee pressed some gauze to his forehead and taped it down, she did the same to the gash on his cheek. She then helped Lavi with the boys hands and bandaged them.

"Help me lift him Lavi." She said rinsing her hands in a bucket of clean water.

Lavi did as she said and lifted the boys upper body towards him. He leaned the boy against his chest as Lena cut the shirt off his back.

"What're you doing?" Lavi questioned.

"This shirt is soaked with blood, we need to check his chest, stomach and back." She said pulling the shirt off him.

She sucked in and held her breath when she saw the boys back. It was covered in large blue and purple bruises. Lavi looked over the boys shoulder and winced and looked away.

"This is really bad Lavi, what if he has internal bleeding or something, what happened to him? He really needs a doctor."

"Reever's a doctor." Was all he could say still shying away from the sight of Allen's back.

"But Reever's no here the longer we keep him here the worse he could get. He needs real help and now." She said reverting back to a whisper again.

"No," Lavi said forcefully. "I think Allen would rather die than be found."

Lenalee's head snapped up and she stared up at him.

"This, this is Allen? That boy you use to talk about?"

Lavi nodded.

"I thought you didn't care about him, the things you use to say about hi…"

"It's not like that anymore." Lavi broke in cutting her off. "I know what I use to say," Lavi continued, "But it's not like that anymore, just, I need to save him."

He looked up at her with a sad smile that could break hearts. She didn't say anything more but instead started to clean the boys back of the dirt and blood. When she was done with his back the two of him gentle lowered him back down and started to clean his chest which was equally covered in bruises. When they were done they pulled the blanket up over him and placed a damp cloth on his fevered head.

The two of them sat up and looked down at the small skinny body. Lavi ran a hand through the boys hair affectionately. He sighed and stood up stretching his arms out behind his back.

"What changed?" Lenalee asked still looking down at the silent body.

"I don't know, I guess just, the more I learnt about him, the more I wanted to protect him, he really is just too fragile."

Lenalee stood and took Lavi's hand. He squeezed it slightly but never turned his gaze away from Allen's unconscious figure. She pulled at his hand leading him from the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"He should be alright." Reever said to Lavi as he pulled the blanket back up over Allen who was yet to wake. "I'd still prefer he get some proper treatment but if your that adamant about leaving him here I wont do anything to stop you. I can tell there isn't any internal bleeding from the colouring of his bruises and from the feel of his body. He's lost a bit of blood but he should be alright with out a transfusion. We just need to let him rest and to keep him clean, we don't want any infection setting in, especially around his face. There was no actual damage done to his eye so he should be able to see just fine."

Reever leaned over the boy and checked the bandages around his face and head once more before standing.

"Just so you know I'm not to happy about this, don't turn this into a habit, next time something like this happens I will be making phone calls."

Reever ran his hands through his blonde hair and rubbed at his eternally tired eyes.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, but wake me if he wakes up so I can ask him a few things." With a nod in Lavi's direction he left the room.

Lavi followed him shortly after and went to find Lenalee. He found her in the kitchen leaning against the bench looking thoughtful, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hey." Lavi said startling her slightly.

"Hey." She said back. "Coffee?"

"Sure."

Allen woke with a gasp of pain, the gasp caught in his throat and he started to cough which made the pain worse. He felt hot and heavy and moving his body seemed like too much effort. The coughing wouldn't stop and he soon found himself gasping for breath. He heard the sound of a door opening before a hand was gently placed on his chest and another on his forehead.

"Just try to calm down, breath steadily, try not to breath too deeply." A voice said to him.

He tried to do as the voice said but it seemed forever before the coughing stopped wracking his body. He lay still with his eyes closed taking small steady breaths, he found it hurt to take a breath any bigger.

"Okay now?" The voice said to him.

Allen slowly opened up his eyes and looked up to determine the source of the voice. Beside him kneeled a pretty asian girl with shoulder length hair and a kind face. She had kept one hand on his forehead while her other hand held his lightly.

"Who…?" Allen managed to croak out before coughing again. It was a small series of coughs, nothing like the fit that had shaken him early. When the coughing stopped he tried again. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lenalee, a friend of Lavi's" She said taking his hand with both of hers.

"Lavi?"

"He brought you here, this is mine and Reever's house. I guess it's my brothers too but he's not here as often as he should be. He's always off with work, but he calls every single day so it's almost like he's here."

Allen reached up with his bandaged left hand and felt the left side of his face. Beneath his fingers he felt thick bandaging and even though he only lightly touched his face he winced at the pain. He felt tears start to well in his eyes as he remembered what happened. He covered his mouth to prevent a sob from escaping and turned his head away from the concerned Lenalee. His body shook slightly as he contained his sobs.

"Where's Lavi?" He asked with a cracked voice.

"He's asleep, he's been awake for hours, but I finally convinced him to lay down about two hours ago. I don't want to wake him, although i don't think I could at this point." She said with a slight smile. "Hold on a minute, I'll go get Reever."

She stood up and released his hand gently, Allen almost grasped her hand, not wanting her to let go, but he let her leave. He tried to sit up but winced at the pain from his bruised stomach and back. He tried again and struggled through the pain before sitting up right. His chest felt heavy and he managed to hold back another coughing fit. He slowly pushed away the sheets and took in the cuts and bruises on his chest and stomach. He held up his hands and looked at the fresh bandages around his left hand and up his right arm. He pushed the sheets down further to look at his legs, but his pants were still on and he couldn't lean forward enough to roll them up to look. After a slight prodding he found his legs didn't hurt much at all and seemed to have avoided most of the beating. He lay back down with a wince and stare up at the ceiling, putting all the pieces together. Remembering the attack, the beating he took, the feel of a knife carving into his face as people held him down, the other things they had tried to do. He found he was beginning to cry again and he threw his arm over his eyes and gritting his teeth together.

Just at the moment the door opened and Allen heard someone walk in and shut the door. Allen moved his arm away from his eyes expecting to see Lenalee again, however who he saw and a blonde haired man with tired eyes drinking a can of soft drink through a straw. The man looked up suddenly taking the straw with him, he set the can down on the floor and walked towards Allen the straw still dangling from his mouth. He made it to bed a knelt down by it's side.

"Nice to see you awake." He said, pulling the straw out of his mouth at last and tucking it into his white jacket pocket. "Can you sit up?"

Allen nodded and repeated the painful process of sitting up.

"Good, this'll be a bit cold." The blonde said unwrapping a stethoscope from around his neck.

He checked Allen over quickly and carefully before standing and wrapping the stethoscope back around his neck.

"Right now more than anything you need some rest, your fever is already going down, and there doesn't seem to be any sign of infection. I'll check up on you a little later."

He turned and walk away and as he reached the door he turned around and said, "My name's Reever by the way."

"Allen."

Reever nodded to him and went to leave.

"Um." Allen began.

Reever turned back to him and raised his eyebrows.

"Is Lenalee out there? I'd like to talk to her." Allen asked looking down at his hands.

"Sure." He said walking away.

A moment later Lenalee entered the room and once again closed the door behind her. She walked over to Allen and knelt by the bedside.

"I'm glad your awake and sitting up." She said the same kind expression on her face.

Without even thinking he reached out and grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm so sorry," He said feeling the tears again. "I have to tell someone, what happened, I want to talk to Lavi, but I can't tell him."

"It's okay you can tell me." She said gripping his hand tighter.

"I was just sitting there, begging, I wasn't doing anything other than that, and when I went to leave they grabbed me. I don't know who they were, 'a star for the new star' they said, I don't know what they meant."

Lenalee shuddered slightly knowing exactly what they meant having seen his face.

"They beat me so much, I couldn't move it hurt so much," He said barely louder than a whisper. "Then one of them pulled out a knife and… it hurt so much. I tried to stop them but they just cut me more, and then… then they tried to…"

He found he couldn't finish the sentence and gripped at Lenalee's hand even tighter. She looked at him with horror knowing exactly what he was talking about. She felt a tear of her own slid down her face and drip off her cheek onto their hands.

"I couldn't let that happen to me, not again." He said staring down at the sheets looking no where in particular. " I got up and ran, as much as it hurt I ran and ran until I thought I was safe, I didn't even know where i was, I don't even know how Lavi found me."

He found he was crying again and he held her hand even tighter.

"You can't tell Lavi please don't tell him." He pleaded finally turning to look her in the eye.

Seeing the pained look in his eyes Lenalee felt more tears slid down her face.

"Don't worry I wont." She promised him.

With a small sigh of relief Allen lay back down on the bed still holding Lenalee's hand. He lay there for a while feeling the need to sleep but not wanting too.

"Hey Lenalee.," He said turning his head slightly to look at her. "How do you know Lavi?"

"I knew him in school years ago, even after he dropped out and left home, he'd still show up to bother me." She said with a small smile. "I think it's more for my sake than his. I tend to guard my friends closely…. What about you? How did you meet Lavi."

A small smile touched Allen's lips.

"I was new to the streets and getting into some trouble, and Lavi, in a way, saved me. I was stupid, I really didn't know anything, he said I could stick with him for awhile, and well, I guess I just never left."

He laughed slighty which brought on another coughing fit.

"Allen?" Lenalee said moving forward and placing a hand on his chest.

"I'm fine" He chocked out. "I'm okay."

After a moment the coughs died down and Allen appeared to rest again.

"Hey Allen would you like something to eat?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes!" He said his head snapping around.

She stood laughing quietly and went out to get him something to eat.

Back to the Present.

The rain had finally died down and Allen decided it was time to continue his search. He didn't know if he was being paranoid or not but he decided it was for the best to search for him, to put his own nerves to rest if anything. He stood up and walked over to his shoes, they were still wet from the previous night but he didn't have any other choice. With the shoe's on he slid back down the drain pipe and started to walk. He could remember the way easily, he would go to Lenalee and ask if she had seen Lavi.

And hopefully she would have some food.

…End Part Two….

Wow this was way much longer than I thought it was going to be, I wonder if all my chapters will end up this long? I hope not people might start to lose interest unless I write super awesome, okay so i'm basically talking to myself here.

*cough*

time to go eat some cheese.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though I've moved there is an internet cafe down the road who let me ride their wireless woo. Although I don't think I'll do it too often it was such a hassle to set up.

All I've been done since I moved was write this, in fact I've got about 5 chapters done, but one thing at a time.

So here's part three.

Thanks for the reviews they all make me feel so squidgy inside.

It really is fun writing this, knowing it doesn't have to be perfect, but having fun at the same time.

…Part Three…..

By the time Allen reached Lenalee's home his feet were rubbed raw by his wet shoes and it had started to rain again. Allen couldn't help but feel the rain was mocking him, making an already difficult job much harder. He was once again soaked through when he rang the door bell and waited for an answer. The door was answered by Reever who was looking much the same as he did last time Allen saw him. White coat, a dirty worn out tie, large dark circles under his eyes. He looked down at the shivering Allen and turned his head up slightly.

"Didn't I tell you to come back for a check up at some point?" He said holding up his hand and gauging Allen's height.

Allen had nothing to say so he looked at his feet and tried to control his shivers.

"At least you've grown some." Reever said dropping his hand.

Reever stood leaning against the door waiting for Allen to respond. When a response didn't come he stepped back from the door and held his arm out into the house.

"You better come in then."

Allen gratefully removed his shoes and entered the house. He shut the door behind him and stood just inside the door, not wanting to walk any further with the amount of water that was dripping off him. He finally looked up at Reever and forced a smile.

"Thank you." He said

"Whatever." Reever replied walking away, "Wait there I'll get you a towel."

"Thank you." Allen responded again.

After drying off to the point where he wasn't dripping anymore Reever led him to the bathroom and made him sit on the edge of the bath tub. Allen sat with the towel draped around his neck face down towards the ground. With gentle hands Reever pushed the hair from Allen's face and tilted his head upwards. Allen flinched away from him instinctively.

"Woah hold on." Reever said holding up his hands in alarm. "I just want to make sure everything healed up alright."

Allen gripped the towel around his neck tightly and refused to look up. He didn't like being alone with Reever, he didn't like being left alone with anyone he didn't know, bad things could happen, he wanted to leave.

"Look," Reever said gently, sitting down on the tiled floor. "I swear I'm not going to hurt you, or do anything else to you. I just want to check your face it'll take two seconds."

Allen turned towards him and lifted his head slightly before nodding.

"Good." Reever said standing again. "Look up at me."

Quickly and carefully, he felt the scar around Allen's face. He turned the boy's head from left to right a few times and let his hands drop.

"Hmm, it could've healed better. Just a few question's, do you ever have any trouble with moment?"

Allen shook his head.

"Can you see the same as always?"

A nod this time.

"Does it ever hurt?"

Another shake.

"Alright, show me your left hand."

Allen peeled the wet glove away from his hand and held it up for Reever to inspect. He didn't touch it but instead gave Allen instructions.

"Just turn it around for me, palm up… okay and back again. Alright now make a fist."

Allen tried but he couldn't actually make a complete fist, almost but not all the way. Every time he tried he felt like something was stretching inside his hand and wouldn't stretch anymore. Reever raised his eye brows but said nothing.

"Palm up again."

Allen turned his hand over again and waited for another command.

"Where did you get that?" Reever asked pointing at his arm.

Allen followed his gaze to the six inch long scar that ran along his arm.

"Accident." He replied simply.

"Care to show me your other arm?"

"Not really."

"…..Okay, I'll go get you something to wear and then you can have a shower."

"Uh, no thank you." Allen said standing. "I just came to ask Lenalee something, but since she's not here I'll just leave. Sorry." He said getting up to leave.

"Hold it right there." Reever said standing in the door way. "You," He said poking Allen in the chest, "Will do as I say." Another poke. "Because I… AM….A DOCTOR."

Allen looked up with his mouth hanging open not knowing what to say.

"I didn't save your arse all those months back so you could go and die of a cold from wondering around in the rain. Now, get in the shower and I will go get clothes." He turned and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Allen reached over and quickly locked the door, he could hear Reever grumbling to himself on the other side of the door. Allen turned back to the shower, looked at it for a moment before deciding it was for the best if he just did as Reever had said. He peeled his wet clothes off and turned the hot water on. If Allen had ever questioned his motives to live on the street he was doing it now, the feeling of the hot steamy water on his cold body was a feeling he had forgotten. He stood underneath the stream of hot water letting the relief wash over his face. He didn't realise that he had started to laugh, but once he started he couldn't stop. He didn't realise how good it was to have a hot shower, made all the better by comparing it to the cold rain he had just walked through. His relishing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Allen. I'm leaving some clothes out by the door." Reever shouted through the door.

"Thanks." He called out.

Thinking it was about time to get out of the shower, but not really wanting too, Allen turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Picking up the already soaked towel from early he dried himself off. He wrapped the towel tightly around himself before quietly opening the door. He peeked out and when he saw Reever no where in sight he quickly reached out and grabbed the clothes resting at the door. He dressed quickly in a pair of grey pants and a plain black long sleeve shirt, strangely enough the clothes fit him almost perfectly. He hung his towel up on a spare towel rack and bunched up his wet clothes before leaving the bathroom. Not wanting to poke around, but not really having any other choice he went in search of Reever. He found Reever in the kitchen, standing in front of the open fridge staring into it blankly.

"Um." Allen said causing Reever to jump slightly. "Sorry, i didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you had a plastic bag I could put these in" He said nodding down at the wet mass in his arms.

"Huh? Just point them in the washing machine." He said closing the fridge.

"Oh no I couldn't."

"Allen." Reever said walking over to him and clamping a hand on the boys shoulder. He leaned down until the two of them were eye to eye. "I don't want to embarrass you or anything, but go put them in the wash, you kinda smell."

"Oh." Was all Allen could say feeling himself blush.

"Down there" Reever said pointing behind Allen. "Put the clothes on and then come back and get something to eat."

"It's alright you've done enou…"

Allen was cut off by the look in Reever's eyes, he hurried away to do exactly as he was told.

"So Allen." Reever said pushing a fourth ham and cheese sandwich towards Allen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said said before shoving half the sandwich into his mouth. He chocked for a moment before trying to shove the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

"You'll make yourself sick." Reever warned before taking up his drink.

Allen shrugged and finished up the last of the sandwich.

"What do you want to talk to Lenalee about?"

He just stared at his plate and started pushing around fallen bread crumbs. He slowly gathered them all up and licked them off his fingers. Reever sighed and pushed the plate of sandwiches towards him. Allen hastily grabbed another one and commenced to once again try and shove half the thing in his mouth at once.

"Just that, Lenalee wont be back for another three days. She's visiting her brother in China, been there over a week now."

Allen placed his half eaten sandwich down on his plate and pushed himself away from it. Reever couldn't help but notice the lost look he had on his face.

"What's wrong Allen? Maybe I can help?"

"I don't think so." He said picking up his sandwich and taking a normal bite from it.

"You never know, unless you try."

He slowly finished his sandwich before answering.

"It's Lavi, he's gone missing. I was hoping he would just be here, I know he drops around to see Lenalee. But he usually tells me when he leaves, he never just vanishes. But that's not all, some of the others have vanished too. But, I just can't believe he'd just vanish like that. I thought if I asked Lenalee maybe she would have seen him, or at least know something."

"When Lavi 'leaves' as you put it, how long is he usually gone for?" Reever asked.

"At the most he's gone about five days, and the least two."

"You know, he only ever stays here for a day, most of the time he doesn't even stay the night, and when he does he leaves before anyone else wakes up."

Allen looked up suddenly.

"Where else does he go?"

"i'm not real sure but I have an idea."

"What where?" Allen said standing suddenly.

"Another friend of his, well I think they're friends, but I'll tell you where if you wanna check it out." Reever stood and walked out of the room, he came back a moment later waving a piece of paper in his hand.

"Here." Reever said handing it to Allen. The note held an address and nothing else. "I'll warn you though, this place isn't really for kids, good luck getting through the front door."

Allen snatched the address from his hand and read over it feeling the blood drain from his face. He knew what lay at the address, he suddenly felt sick and thought for a moment that the five sandwiches he had eaten were going to come back up.

"What's up?" Reever asked noticing the boys change.

"It's nothing." Allen replied barely louder than a whisper. "Thank you for everything, I've got to go now."

With that he stood and rushed towards the front door, grabbing his shoes before closing the door behind him. The rain was on hiatus again but the clouds still loomed threateningly. He was half way up the street when he heard Reever chasing after him, he resisted the urge to run and turned to face him. It didn't take Reever long to catch up with him and when he did he slung something in his face.

"Take this, it's got some waterproofing so you should be a little better off." Reever said.

Allen held up a long off white coat.

"It belongs to my friend Bak, he left it here a few months back, I don't think he'll miss it, and it should fit you perfectly."

Without another word he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Thank you again." Allen whisper shuffling into the jacket. It felt warm and sat comfortably around his shoulders. He turned back around and headed to the address Reever had given him. He knew the place well, he'd been there before and it wasn't one of his favourite memories. In fact in would be in his top five worst memories. He started to panic and wonder if it was worth going there, he was sure she would remember him. It was hard to forget what had gone on there, even for the owner who was use to depraved acts. He was going to see Anita at her club, and he was doing it for Lavi. He had to keep telling himself over and over again that it was for Lavi. But the thought had already blossomed in his mind. What exactly was Lavi doing at Anita's brothel?

….End Part Three….

Phew, there's the end of part three, not as long as part two which surprised me. But the direction I was heading it really is better to just start another chapter, other wise Part Three would just go on forever.

Once again always up for suggestions and thoughts. (nice ones please :D)

And I'll give you some fair warning some really, really, REALLY, bad things happen to Allen in the next chapter. So you have been warned.

Anyway bye bye, time for me to go reheat some curry.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't plan to upload this yet, but I happen to be on one of the few trains that has WIFI, and I happened to have my computer, so I thought, why not.

It took me a while to get this chapter right, but I think I've got it now.

Someone asked not knowing what a brothel is, It's where you go for the night and hire yourself a lady, or a man, what ever your into.

Massive warning, this chapter contains a rape scene. If this disturbs you turn back now!

….Part Four…

4 years earlier.

"Cross, I wanna go home." Whined a tired Allen.

"I told you to call me master when we're here, everyone else does."

"But I'm not like everyone else here."

Allen looked around the room to all the showdowy figures, shadows moved behind flimsy curtains, whilst others lay around totally unfazed by their surroundings. There were about twenty people around, all with their hired person of the evening, mostly girls, but there were one or two males as well. Allen looked back at his 'master' and found that he had hired himself yet another girl, making a total of three. How he was going to pay for everything Allen had no idea. The last three places like this they had been too, they had either been chased out at knife point or Allen had been left washing dishes and mopping floors for weeks. Cross assured him however that, that wouldn't happen at this place, he claimed to have known the owner for a long time.

"Master can't I at least go home?" Allen whined again.

"You can't." Cross said nuzzling into the neck of one of the women.

"Why not? I shouldn't even be here."

"You can't because we got evicted this morning." Cross said letting out a booming laugh.

Too shocked to say anything Allen gaped at Cross while he continued to laugh.

"But… where are we going to sleep."

"We'll be staying here for awhile. Anita said it's fine."

"But where?" Allen said gesturing around the room.

"I'll be in the staff quarters, you will be over there." Cross said gesturing to a dingy booth.

Allen looked back at him in horror, which only made Cross let out another loud booming laugh. He then turned his attention back to the ladies surrounding him. One of them unbuttoned his shirt and started to kiss a line down his chest. Cross barely seemed to notice as all he did was drink up the last of his wine and hold his empty glass out to one of the ladies who filled it back up for him. Allen blushed and looked away. Cross snickered at him then leaned down to the lady kissing his chest and drew her face up to give her a long and deep kiss. Allen got up grumbling to himself and went over to the booth Cross had pointed to earlier.

He pulled back the flimsy curtain to find a pile of not too clean looking cushions and nothing else. Resisting the urge to give Cross a mouthful he drew the curtain back across. He kicked the pillows into a corner and then tried to get comfortable on them, trying very hard not to think about what had happened on them. He lay the pillows across himself as best he could using the larger ones as a make shift blanket. Then drowning out the talking and the sounds of pleasure around him, he drifted off to sleep.

He was awoken some hours later when he was roughly pulled from his sleeping place and stood on his feet. He stubbled forward and ran into someone.

"What is it master?" Allen mumbled stepping back and rubbing his eyes.

"Master? I like that." Someone responded.

Allen was dragged fully back into reality when he realised the voice he heard didn't belong to Cross. He looked up into a face he didn't recognise. Most of the lights had been dimmed and the noises that were so prominate early had died down. The man's face was mostly cloaked in darkness and Allen had trouble making out the man's features. The man reached forward and stroked the side of his face. He flinched and stepped away from the man.

"What're you doing?" He asked trying to step around the man and leave.

The mans hand shot out and gripped Allen's upper arm tightly causing him to wince.

"Where're you going? I paid good money for you, your mine for the night."

At that point the terror fully set in and Allen started to frantically struggle against the man's grip. The man just squeezed tighter and pulled Allen back towards him.

"Cro…" He started to yell before a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"None of that." The man said.

Sliding his hand down Allen's arm, but never releasing his grip, he gripped Allen's wrist and then pushed him back wards until he was up against the wall. He then removed his hand from Allen's mouth but immediately covered the boys mouth with his own. A tear slid down his face as the mans tongue prodded at his mouth. He stood motionless not responding, but when the man's hand came up and took a tight hold of Allen's throat he got the hint. He opened his mouth slightly and thought that when he did vomit was going to come out. The man's tongue immediately intruded upon Allen's mouth and he thought he was going to choke. The hand was removed from his throat as the intrusion went on, and lowered down to pull at Allen's shirt.

He ripped the shirt off with ease and slid a hand down the now bare chest. Allen panicked again and tried to pull himself away. The man's hand shot up and attached itself to Allen's face and then quickly shoved his head back and slammed it into the wall behind him. Pain shot through his head and he's legs collapsed beneath him, not longer able to keep him upright. The man's hand reached down and grabbed him around the throat again lifting him into a kneeling position.

"Perfect." The man said, looking down at the boys pale skin. "It was almost too much, but now I know you were worth every penny."

The man pulled his own pants off with his spare hand and threw them to the side.

"Don't, please don't" Allen pleaded.

He was cut off from speaking further when the man grabbed him either side of his head and thrust himself into the boy's mouth. Allen chocked and gagged as his mouth was repeatedly violated. The man above him moaned loudly and pulled at Allen's hair. When he finally pulled himself out Allen fell to the side and threw up continuously, he kept going until he was throwing up nothing but bile.

"Filthy boy." The man said lifting the boy by his arms and throwing him into a corner. The man picked up the ragged remains of Allen's shirt and shoved it into the boy's mouth as he was gasping for breath. Then the man turned him over and pushed him face down into the floor. He pulled his pants off easily and threw them to the side. Then lifting the boy's legs and spreading them apart, using his thumbs he spread the boy's cheeks, he shoved himself inside. Allen screamed despite the gag and dug his fingers into the carpet, feeling his fingernails tear and start to bleed. The man behind him stopped for a moment and stood shuddering, before pulling himself out slowly and ramming back into the boy with maximum force. Allen screamed again and somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that he was bleeding, the warm blood running down his legs and dripping to the floor.

"You were so worth it." The man said pressing down on Allen and licking the back of his neck. He nipped his neck lightly before continuing his thrusts. Allen dug his nails further into the carpet, the nails fully ripping off. Allen started to scream again as the tears flowed down his face, which was being slammed against the wall.

'Just let me pass out.' Allen thought to himself.

But he didn't, he was awake for every moment of his rape.

"You look filthy." The man said to the naked shivering figure in the corner. "Go get yourself cleaning up."

His pants were thrown across to him. They hit him in the face and fell to the ground, but he didn't reach for them. He curled further into the corner and shook harder.

"I said go clean yourself up." The man said raising his voice.

Using the wall as a brace Allen pulled himself up but his legs shook violently and he fell to the floor. The impact sending a shock of pain through his body. He could feel the warm blood dripping from his legs and the constant throbbing pain that spread through his whole body.

"Now!"

Gripping his clothes and using the wall as a brace again, Allen pulled himself up once more, and managed to stay standing. He took a small step forward and almost fell again, but fear of the man kept him standing. After a few tries he managed to pull his pants back on. Then taking small careful steps he walked passed the man and out of the booth. He found Cross not far from were he left him, he was asleep on the floor, one arm slung around another motionless body. He walked towards Cross intending to wake him and tell him what had happened, but when he got there he noticed the large bundle of notes clenched tightly in his spare hand. As the realisation hit him Allen felt the tears slide down his face once again. He left the room as fast as he could and entered the washroom.

He shakily removed his pants and turned the shower on as hot as he could bare. He then lay face down under the shower, and cried loudly.

After that the man came to visit him often, and every time Cross received a wad of money. Allen lay awake in fear every night, every time he tried to leave his booth Cross was there watching him, yelling at him to get back inside. He would crawl back inside fearing Cross almost as much as he feared the man's visits. He always arrived late, when it was darker and most other people were asleep. He would stride in and gag Allen with tape or cloth as he huddled in the corner. Some days he would tape the boys wrist, other times he would tap his arms to his chest. Then the violation would begin again. Most days he would shut himself off, waiting for it to end, other days he would struggle, but it always went on.

One night when the man strode in Allen stood and started to run. The man grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to the floor.

"I'm getting really sick of you fighting back." He said pushing down on Allen's chest, kneeling down and straddling him. Allen flailed his hands trying to push the mans face away from him. In response the man backhanded Allen across the face. HIs head snapped painfully to the side and he felt his mouth fill with blood. The man leaned down and kissed him roughly, blood and all. He spat the blood out onto the carpet and reached down to pull at his pants. Allen tried to push him away again and the man simply backhanded him again, this time Allen felt the blood start to dribble from his nose. The man stood, kicking him roughly in the ribs causing Allen to skid a few metres over the floor. The man walked away for a moment as Allen lay winded gasping for breath. He returned momentarily with a roll of tape and bound Allen's wrists. He then placed a piece of tape over the boys mouth as he gasped for breath. Allen continued to fight however bashing his hands down on the mans head. He was hit again right in the eye and then again in the nose feeling a fresh cut. WIth his last ounce of strength Allen raised his hands once more to push at the mans face, his hands were knocked away and he was hit again, and again, and again. He felt his face tear apart and his left eye started to swell shut. The hands then slipped down around his neck and started to choke him. As consciousness started to leave him, he thought briefly to himself that he hoped he didn't wake up.

But he did wake up, the pain brought him back. He groaned and tried to open his eye's and found he couldn't, he then tried to lift himself up but felt a pressure pushing him back down. 'Great, he's still here' Allen thought to himself, realising he was naked and feeling the now familiar ache, obviously business had gone on as usual despite Allen being unconscious. He could feel the tape that had covered his mouth was hanging from his cheek. His hands were still tightly bound and had gone numb. He tried to sit up again but found he was pressed back down the same as earlier.

"Don't try to sit up." A kind voice said.

He tried to open his eyes again and managed to open one of them up slightly. He looked around him and found he was lying on the floor of his booth. An Asian looking lady hovered above him with a concerned look on her face. He turned his head away from her and focused on the figures in the opposite corner. He noticed the man slumped on the ground, standing above him a large muscular woman with a shaved head. She kicked the man on the floor once more before turning away from him and walking over to Allen. She knelt beside him and gently slid her arms underneath him and lifted him up. He groaned again as the woman pulled him against her chest and started to walk.

"Sorry." She said, turning to the smaller woman beside her she asked. "Where should I take him?"

"Take him to my quarters." She said.

The tall muscled woman nodded and set off through the building. Allen drifted in and out of consciousness, partially aware of what was going on. He remembers the smaller woman gently wiping his face and body with a damp cloth, the tape being cut and ripped from his wrists. He slept again and woke up for a few moments as he was carefully dressed and then laid down on soft bedding.

"Allen?" The kind voice said.

He turned his head slightly and tried to focus on the Asian lady.

"Can you talk?" She asked.

"Yes." He managed to croak.

"Allen, has that man, or another men, visited you before?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"I don't know…" He breathed feeling the tears pushed through the closed slits of his eyes.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since we got here."

She brought a hand to her mouth in shock and a tear of her own slid down her face.

"I'm so sorry." She said pulling the sheets up further and smoothing them out. "Try to sleep."

Allen didn't need much convincing. He closed his one eye and went to sleep.

He drifted in and out of sleep for days. Eating when he could stay awake long enough. It was almost a week before he could sit up unassisted. When he could stand up he slowly made his way to the washroom, determined to see what he looked like. He was prepared for the worst, and that was what he got. His left eye was still swollen shut but his right up was back to normal, more or less, it was still dark and bruised. His nose had a large cut across the bridge and his bottom lip was also cut and swollen. There was a thick band of dark bruises around his neck where the man had chocked him. He shuffled out of his shirt and looked at his arms and chest. His wrists had a ring of bruises and his chest was spattered with bruises and a few scraps. He stood there staring down at his hands and wrists. Not daring to hope that maybe after all this it was over.

"Good to see you up." A voice said from the doorway.

Allen jumped at the voice and stepped back. He looked up and recognised the Asian woman from earlier.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Allen stared at her and found he couldn't' answer.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Still he couldn't' answer.

"Do you want a shower."

He continued to stare at her.

She sighed and walked towards him. He stepped back away from her until he was pressed up against a wall.

"You don't have to worry about me, I wont do anything to you." She said holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I just want to know how this happened so that it doesn't happen again. This is my place and I don't want things like that going on, so just tell me how this happened?"

"Cross." Allen said finally speaking.

The shock showed on her face.

"I don't believe you." She said.

Allen's face flushed with anger and he almost screamed at her.

"Then ask him where he got those piles of money from! It was him, he fucking sold me."

He clutched his chest feeling a deep inner pain. He felt dizzy and stumbled forward. The woman who he realised was Anita stepped forward to place her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, and she stepped back instantly. "Just don't." He said calming slightly.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to go talk to Cross and try and work something out." And with that she turned and left.

Work something out? What was there to work out? Allen thought to himself. He started after Anita to see what she meant by working things out. He found her in the room he had been assaulted in. He hovered outside the door and peeked in. She was talking to Cross who was once again drinking wine with one arm slung over a woman's shoulders. He couldn't hear what they were saying, they conversed for a few minutes and when Anita looked like she was about to get angry Cross took his arm from around his partner and draped it around her. She stopped talking immediately and leant into him. Allen almost tore into the room, wanting to knock the both of them down. This was working things out? He backed away from the door not knowing what to do. He couldn't' stay with Cross anymore that was clear, but he had no one else, he had no where to go. He looked up and saw Cross looking him straight in the eye with a smirk. He turned and ran. He was better off on his own, he decided. He ran through the building trying to find a way out, but all the doors were locked, there was no way out.

He started to try windows and when he found one unlocked, he opened it and jumped out. When his feet touched the ground he started to run, leaving everything behind him. He didn't care where he ended up, as long as it was no where near Cross.

…End Part Four….

*coughs* so there it is, how Allen ended up on the streets.

I'm so mean.

Please don't hate me.

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

…Part Five…..

Allen stood across the road from the building for over an hour before working up the courage to cross the road. He got as far as the door before turning around and running frantically in the opposite direction. He had ran about five hundred metres before he stopped himself. He was doing it for Lavi, if it wasn't for Lavi he would be dead many times over already. Calming his nerves and turning around he ran all the way back, stopping about fifty metres from the building and instead started to walk up to it casually. When he arrived back at the building there was someone waiting out the front. He tried to continue walking passed, but it was too late, they had already made eye contact. He stopped out the front door and looked up into a familiar face.

"I thought I saw you out here." The tall muscular woman from years earlier said.

"Yeah." Allen said looking down with a frown on his face.

"Were you looking for Cross?" She asked.

"No way!" He spat looking up at her with anger.

"Then what're you doing here?" She said leaning back against the door and crossing her arms.

"I'm looking for someone, and I think Anita might know where they are."

"Who exactly are you looking for?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Before anyone gets to Anita they have to go through me first, and if it's not worth her time I'm not letting you through."

"As I said it's none of your business."

"If it's Anita's business, it's my business."

Allen looked away momentarily stumped, but an idea suddenly came to him and he looked up with an evil glint in his eye.

"You know I could bring this place a lot of unwanted attention." He said, the smile spreading on his face. "I could let a few things slip to the right people."

"If you were going to do that you would've done it already."

"I'm not twelve anymore, and do you want to take the risk. I've got plenty of scars from the time I spent here. Even if nothing is proven there will be a lot of focus on this place, on you and especially on Anita."

The body guard grabbed Allen by his shirt easily lifting him off the ground, she then drew her fist back threateningly.

"Go ahead." Allen said the smile still attached to his face. "I've been hit so many times, I can't even feel shit like that anymore."

The woman's hand wavered and dropped back to her side. The smile dropped from Allen's face and he looked into her eyes seriously.

"It's just a few questions, just ask her if she'll see me. Please"

She lowered him to the ground and leaned back against the door crossing her arms once again. After a moment of thought she stood up straight with a sigh.

"Fine, just wait out here and I'll go ask her."

"Thank you."

She looked down at him thoughtfully before turning around and entering the building.

He stood staring at the door waiting for entry for ten minutes, and then another ten. He then sat down beside the door and waited another five before the door opened and a hand waved him in doors. He walked in and suppressed a shudder as he heard the door close and lock behind him. He looked up at the same tall woman who turned and gestured for him to follow her. They walked in silence passed closed doors and open rooms, Allen suppressed another shudder as he passed the room he visited in nightmares. They came to a halt in front of another room Allen recognised. The woman turned around then and looked down at him.

"My name is Mahoja by the way."

"Allen."

"I know who you are."

"I know that, but isn't it nice to be properly introduced."

With a smile Mahoja turned and knocked on the door before opening it and stepping to the side. Allen entered and the door was shut behind him. Anita was seating before him, behind a small table that was laid out with an elaborate tea set. Allen walked over to her and kneeled down to sit opposite her.

"I didn't think I would see you here ever again." Anita said lifting the tea pot and pouring Allen a cup of tea before pouring herself one.

"I'm surprised myself." Allen said looking down at the cup before him.

"At least you've grown some." She said with a smile.

"So I keep hearing." Allen grumbled to himself thinking back to Reever, who had said the exact same thing.

"Mahoja tells me you're looking for someone and that you believe I can help. Sugar?"

"Yes please. Um, yeah, I was directed here by someone else who knows him."

"One or two teaspoons."

"Three please."

She tipped three spoons of sugar into his cup and stirred it for him before scooping one spoonful into her own tea.

"So who is it that you're looking for? Milk?" She asked lifting the milk jug.

"His name is Lavi."

The milk jug was set down on the table a little to forcefully and Allen looked up to see Anita staring at him.

"And no thanks I like it black."

Allen lifted the piping hot cup of tea and took a small sip never removing his gaze from Anita. It took her a moment, but she regained her posture and lifted the milk jug once again.

"Why exactly are you looking for Lavi?" She said pouring milk into her tea and stirring it noiselessly.

"Why do you care?"

"I care because Lavi isn't the kind of person you just give away information about." She said before taking a small sip of her own tea.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked setting his tea cup down.

"Scones?" She asked offering him a plate.

"Thank you." He said snagging four and shoving them in his pockets.

She raised her eye brows and said nothing.

"Well I have to wonder exactly what you would need Lavi for." She said delicately taking one scone and cutting it in half.

"I don't need him for anything, I'm just looking for him."

"Just looking for him?" she said buttering her scone. She lightly brushed the crumbs from her fingers before looking up into Allen's eyes. "Allen, how exactly do you know Lavi?"

He thought about the question for a moment wondering exactly how to answer her.

"I guess you could say, I've been living with him."

She looked at him with genuine surprise before her composed mask slipped back over her face.

"Living with him? I must say that is most unusual for him."

"Do you know him well?" Allen asked grabbing another scone, but instead of shoving it into his pocket it he bit into it.

"I wouldn't say I know him, lets just say we've had some business dealings in the past." She said with a sly smile.

"How well would you say you know Lavi?"

"Fairly well." He responded with a mouthful of scone.

She looked at him as an adult looks down at an ignorant child who thinks they know how the world works.

"I don't think you know the half of it. Lavi has a lot of fingers in a lot of pies. Not to mention that a lot of those pies wouldn't mind seeing the other pies disappear."

"Have you seen him?" Allen asked not wanted to be distracted.

"No." She said simply, finally picking up her scone and taking a delicate bite. "I haven't seen him for around two weeks now."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"I know a lot of places he might be, as I said he has a lot of fingers in a lot of pies." She said brushing the crumbs from her fingers again.

"Where is he most likely to be?"

"I'm starting to wonder why I should divulge such information to you."

"Because as I told Mahoja before, I can bring you a lot of unwanted attention."

"But would you really be willing to do that, put yourself on display like that?"

"You don't know what I'll do." Allen said taking another sip of tea. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

She picked up her own cup but didn't drink from it. She just looked over the brim of it at him and smile.

"I can't think of one or the other, but I can think of the top two."

"Yes?"

"One is a place similar to this, The Pleasure Club, I know not exactly the most original name is it? The other is at 41 Richmond Road, I'm sure you're familiar with the street?"

Allen was, he nodded in response.

"Ask for Tyki and Road, respectively. Either one of them should know, he has similar business dealings with the both of them."

Similar? Allen thought to himself.

"Thank you for your time." Allen said standing to leave.

"Allen, at least finish your tea, and have another scone."

Allen thought it over and figured he may as well, there was no harm done in getting some extra food in his stomach.

"Alright." He said sitting back down and reaching for another scone.

Four scones and an extra cup of tea later Allen was tossing up between leaving and eating another scone when the door behind him slammed open.

"You are here, I never would have guessed." A man's voice said from behind him

Allen felt fear grip him as he recognised the voice. He turned his head slowly and his eyes widened at the sight of the figure behind him.

"Cross." He whispered.

Cross shut the door behind him and strode over to Allen and bared down on him. The cup in Allen's hand slipped from his hand and cluttered to the table spilling it's contents.

"How?….How did you know I was here?" He managed to push out.

"Anita called me, said my filthy 'son' had wondered in."

Allen glared back at Anita and gave him a look that almost said sorry.

"You know, the last I heard from you." Cross said pacing back and forth in front of Allen. "Was just after you ran from here like the child you are. I got a lovely call at three in the morning from a hospital."

Allen put his hands to his head not wanting to remember.

"Yes, a hospital orderly telling me that my 'son' had been admitted an hour again, with 'self inflicted wounds'."

Cross reached down and grabbed Allen's right hand pulling his arm up towards him. He roughly pushed down the sleeve of his jacket and turned his arm palm up, exposing a three inch long scar that curved to the side and thinned out at the bottom. Cross dropped his arm and then grabbed his left and inspected it as well, his left arm held a scar twice as long and deeper looking.

"I never thought you would do anything so stupid." Cross said dropping his arm and pulling a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one and blew the smoke down into Allen's face.

"Why're you here?" Allen asked with a gulp.

"You're still under my care for awhile yet."

Allen couldn't fathom what he meant by this, the only thing he could think of was that Cross wanted to use him again, or sell him. Allen took a deep breath and stood shakily. He looked Cross in the eye and then with out warning ran for the door. He barged through it and pushed passed Mahoja who looked more surprised than anything. He ran down the long hall barging past a few customers, aware that Cross wasn't far behind him. Not bothering to check the doors this time he headed straight for the window he escaped from last time, hoping it would offer him salvation for a second time. He reached the window and shoved at it. It opened easily and he started to crawl through it when he felt a hand grab around his ankle. He looked back to see Cross had gripped both hands around his ankle.

"Don't leave yet." Cross said. "I want to talk to you."

With his free leg Allen kicked back furiously and managed to hit Cross in the face. The grip on his ankle went slack and Allen pulled himself forward. He fell forward onto the street and landed badly in a crumpled heap. Stunned for a moment he lay on the street trying to get his eye's to focus. Before they were seeing straight however, Allen pushed himself up with a wince and ran away as fast as he could.

….End Part Four…..

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I think it's my favourite so far. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

As I finished writing this chapter there was a large storm brewing. I love to watch storms, it's a favourite past time of mine to sit outside and watch a storm. But I can't help but feel guilty. The area I currently live in is especially prone to storms and storms in this area often result in a few things, house and property destruction, flooding and in a few cases death. Even though this is in my mind i'm going to sit on my back steps and watch it in all it's glory. Just as I wrote this an ambulance flashed passed my house. Feeling mega guilty… but I love to watch them! Storms are amazing!

Anyway, when I started this I never really intended to have every second chapter as a flash back, but thats the way it's working out so I guess for now I'm just going to roll with it.

Hope everyone out there is still interested in this story, the longer I work on it the more idea's I come up with for it.

I don't want to over do it though, I'd love to hear from anyone if they really want me to continue!

Anyway, it's another sad chapter with another look into Allen's past.

….….Part Six…..

Back to Four Years Ago.

Having nothing better to do and feeling rather bored and in need of some excitement, Lavi decided to follow the trail of blood. It wasn't a massive trail, just a few splotched every few feet. Mostly likely just someone had stood on a big piece of glass and just kept on walking. He didn't expect to find anything at the end of it and, as mentioned, Lavi really had nothing to do, so he followed it. The longer it went on the more interested he got, who had walked this far with a decent sized cut on their foot? The trail had no pattern, he found that at times they trail would lead in a circle or go half way up a street cross it and then go back the way it had come but on the other side of the road. He also noticed the blood spatters were getting bigger. Some form of morbid curiosity drew him to follow the trail even faster, now he was really interested. Then not only were the spatters getting bigger but the blood appeared fresher. After over an hour of following the trail his journey ended in an alley, with a foot.

The foot was obviously the source of the trail mainly because of the large piece of glass deeply embedded in it. Lavi's eyes followed the foot up to a leg covered in tattered trousers. He followed the leg up to a take in a chest and arms, also in tattered clothing. Looking up further his eyes rested on a head of bright white hair falling over a pale bruised face.

"Aww, he's cute." Lavi said out loud.

There was no movement from the body however and Lavi started to wonder if he had wondered across a dead body. The boy's arms were curled up to his chest and as Lavi reached down to check for a pulse he noticed the blood on the boys fingers and under his nails.

'Probable from trying to pull the glass out, it must be pretty deep.' Lavi thought to himself.

The moment Lavi's fingers touched the boys throat his eye's flung open and he started to crawl/ run away.

"Woah!" Lavi exclaimed, leaping back.

He watched mildly amused as the boy scrambled away to the best of his ability, but was having a lot of difficulty since every time he stood up he fell over.

"Hang on a minute." Lavi said running forward and grabbing the boys injured foot. The boy flipped on his back and started kicking at Lavi's hands.

"Let me go, don't touch me!" He screamed, still kicking at Lavi.

Lavi simply turned his back on the the kicks and curled his arm around the foot. With his other hand he dug his fingers into the cut and gripped the glass. He felt the boy's body stiffen and the kicking stopped. He turned his head to see the boy was lying still clenching his teeth tightly, his hands were curled tightly by his side. Without another moments hesitation he quickly pulled the shard of glass from the boy's foot. A small sound of pain escaped from the boy's mouth and his body slackened again. Lavi looked at the bloodied piece of glass in his hand, it was over two inches long and very pointy. A moment later the boy started to kicked at him again. Lavi dropped the foot with a roll of his eyes and turned around to face the boy again. The boy however was already scrambling away and had made his way to his feet now that there was no glass constantly digging into him.

"Hold on." Lavi said walking over to him and grabbing him from behind. They tumbled to the ground and Lavi lay on top of the struggling boy laughing.

The boy started screaming and flailing around beneath Lavi.

"Get off," He cried. "Don't touch me!"

Lavi laughed again and tightened his grip around the boy.

"Calm down kid, I'm only trying to help."

The words didn't seem to reach him however as he continued to scream and flail frantically, when suddenly he stopped. Lavi looked down into the boys face and saw that he was staring at the ground, then his eye's rolled into the back of his head and his body went completely limp.

"Huh?" Lavi said getting up. He nudged the boy softly with his shoe and got no response.

"Out cold." He squatted down next to the body and rolled him onto his back. "Let's have a look-see."

He pushed the boys hair from his face and took in his two black eyes, the left looking a lot worse than the right. His cheek was bruised and spilt and so was his bottom lip. Lavi followed the trail of bruises down to his neck and then pulled his shirt down to see the full band that encircled the boy's neck. He pulled the shirt down a little further and saw more bruises peeking out. Lavi leaned back on his hunches and let out a low whistle.

"Someone really put you through the mill." Lavi said to the unconscious boy. "Still, I can work with it."

He leaned down and lifted the boy up slinging him over his shoulder. He weighed hardly anything, but it wouldn't have matter anyway because he knew he didn't have far to go.

"You're mine now kid." Lavi said with a smile, leaving the alley. The sky had darkened by that point and no one noticed the fifteen year old boy carrying another unconscious boy over his shoulder, and those that did notice pretended that they didn't.

….

Lavi knew of a spot not far from the alley he had stayed at one or two times. It was out of the way and no one would care if he lit a fire. He wrapped the boys foot in a shirt he found lying around, it was a bit dirty but he figured it was better than nothing. He checked the rest of his body but found nothing that needed immediate attention, mostly bruises that were well on to their way to healing. Lavi was interested in what he would look like when his face was unblemished, would his hair and skin still appear so pale? He laughed slightly and poked the fire with a stick hoping the boy would wake up soon. Lavi wondered how the boy ended up as he did, he figured the kid was a run away. Abusive parents most likely, he had obviously run in desperation as he had no shoes on. And he was either delirious or had no idea where he was judging by the blood trail Lavi had followed earlier. A soft mumble drew Lavi out of his thoughts. He turned and saw the boy shift slightly in his sleep.

His eye's fluttered for a moment and opened. His eyes moved around for a moment taking in his surroundings and then settled on Lavi.

"Hi." Lavi said with a large smile.

The boy stared at him not saying a word.

"I'm Lavi, what's your name?"

Silence.

"Ooookay then…. Would you like something to eat."

That seemed to get some kind of rise out of the boy as some light returned to his eyes. He rose from his position on the ground into a sitting position.

"Y…yes please." He said finally speaking.

'So cute.' Lavi thought to himself.

"I haven't really got much at the moment, but it's better than nothing." Lavi pulled a back pack towards himself and dug around in it. He pulled out a can of mixed fruit in syrup and threw it to the boy. The boy caught it and had the top peeled away from it in seconds. Not bothering with a little thing called dignity, the boy poured the can of fruit down his throat and didn't bother to chew.

"You'll make yourself sick." Lavi warned.

Right on que, the boy leaned forward and threw the whole thing back up again. Most of it was still whole.

"I warned you. When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know." The boy said coughing into the ground. When he was done he moved himself away from the mess.

"Here." Lavi said and threw the boy a bottle of water. "And take small sips or we'll get a repeat performance."

The boy did as was suggested and took small sips of water with a shaky hand. He drank half the bottle over a few minutes and then put the bottle down before looking up at Lavi.

"I'm sorry, but do you have anything else to eat?" He asked.

Lavi pulled another can from his bag and threw it over to the boy.

"Don't waste it this time." He warned, "It's not like I've got plenty to go around."

The boy peeled the lid of the can back and was treated to a can of baked beans this time.

"Take this." Lavi said passing him a none too clean spoon.

The boy took the spoon and ate slowly and gratefully from the can.

"What's you name?" Lavi asked again, when the boy had finished the beans.

"Allen Walker." He replied, setting the can down.

"New to the streets then?"

Allen nodded and played with the spoon.

"Abusive parents and no where to go?"

He noticed the boy flinch.

"In a way."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Twelve."

"Well I'm fifteen." Lavi said after the boy refused to ask him.

"I should go now." Allen said, struggling to stand.

"Hold it now." Lavi said rushing over and pushing the boy back down. "Just stick with me for a while, if you wonder off now you're not going to live very long."

"I don't really care." He whispered in response.

'Woah dark!' Lavi thought.

"Now, now, if you didn't want to live you would have stayed where you were am I right?" Lavi said out loud.

He didn't respond, but instead wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them.

"I'm so tired." The boy said flopping down onto his side.

"Then let's go to sleep." Lavi said walking back over to his back pack. He pulled out a thinning blanket with a few too many holes in it and walked back to Allen. He lay down next to Allen and threw the blanket over the both of them. He reached his arm over and pulled Allen close to him.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled struggling to get away.

Lavi just tightened his grip and pulled Allen even closer to him.

"Calm down, there's only one blanket."

"Please, let me go."

Lavi loosened his grip but didn't let him go completely.

"Just relax." Lavi said.

To his surprise the boy did and they lay for a time. When the boy's breathing became deep and steady Lavi guessed he was asleep. He pulled the boy close again and snuggled into his neck. When he received no reaction he kissed the boys neck softly, and when there was still no reaction, he did it a few more times. The body in front of him shuddered and Lavi thought to himself 'The kid's into it!', that was until he heard a soft sob. He released his grip on the boy and sat up to look at the boy's face. Allen's face was buried in his hands, but Lavi could tell he was crying.

"Aww, come on don't cry like that." Lavi said reaching down to stroke the boy's face.

"Don't touch me." Allen screamed through the sobs.

"Fine fine." Lavi said raising his hands. He pulled away from the boy and threw the blanket fully over the sobbing figure. He repositioned himself next to the fire and tried to get comfortable.

"See you in the morning." Lavi said closing his eyes and falling asleep instantly.

…..

Lavi wasn't sure what exactly woke him a few hours later, maybe it was the cold, for the fire had died down. He rolled himself into a sitting position and stared at the dying flames. He looked around for Allen but only found the blanket lying on the ground tossed aside.

"Figures." Lavi said out loud to himself. "Doesn't matter, he's too broken to use anyway."

He stood up feeling stiff and stretched out a bit before going to retrieve the discarded blanket. When he leaned down to grab the blanket he noticed a slight movement in the darkness. Interested to see if it was Allen he walked in the direction of the movement. As it turned out it was Allen, he was huddled on his hunches rocking slightly. He walked up to him just in time to see him push the circular lid of a tin into his right arm until blood welled up and then began to drag it down.

"What're you doing?" Lavi yelled grabbing his left arm and pulling it up, causing the gash in his arm to curve to the side and back up slightly.

'What am I doing?' Lavi thought to himself. 'If the kid wants to die that's his choice, I should just let him die.'

It was then Lavi noticed the slick feeling beneath his hand, he looking down at the arm he was holding and opened his hand slowly. Blood was pouring out of the boy's left wrist as well and running down Lavi's own hand.

"Shit!" He said not knowing what to do.

He looked down at the boys face to find it completely blank. His head moved to the side slightly and seemed to focus on the gash on his right arm. He looked at it like it was happening somewhere far far away. Then he fell backwards and shut his eyes. The body was held up only by the arm Lavi was holding. He dropped it quickly kneeling beside Allen, he tore strips off the boys shirt and tied them around his upper arms trying to stem the flow of blood. He then took his own shirt off and pressed it against the boys wrists. Pressing the boys arms together with the shirt jammed between them Lavi used more strips to tie his arms together, hoping the shirt and the pressure would help slow the bleeding. He then picked the boy up and moved as fast as he could, trying to gauge his surrounds and pick out the closest hospital.

'What the fuck am I doing? Lavi asked himself again. 'Why don't I want him to die?'

….

As much of a commotion as they should have caused when they barged through the doors of the emergency room they still had to wait in a line. There were another three people before them waiting to explain themselves to the triage nurse. The man at the front of the que was explaining how exactly he had gotten three darts lodged in his head, all an accident apparently. Lavi waited approximately thirty seconds before charging to the front of the line and kicking the man with the darts in his head to the floor.

"Kid bleeding to death here!" He yelled at the large dreadlocked woman behind the counter. She had a blank expression on her face as she looked down at the unconscious pale figure in Lavi's arms. She stood with a sigh and disappeared. A moment later a door opened next to the counter and she waved them through.

"Over there." she said pointing nonchalant at an empty bed before returning to her booth.

Lavi walked to the bed and lay Allen down slowly, gently laying the boys arms down to rest on his stomach.

"Wow." A voice said beside Lavi.

He jumped slightly before turning to look down at the person who had appeared beside him. There beside him stood a short bespectacled man in a white doctors coat whose hair, strangely enough, was done up in two puffy pigtails.

"He's so young." The short doctor said moving forward and lifting the boys bound arms. He cut the make shift ties around the boys wrist and peeling away the blood soaked shirt between the boys wrists.

"You can take a seat outside if you like." The doctor said not looking up.

"As if. I'll be waiting right here." Lavi said stomping over to the closest chair he could find.

"Suit yourself." the doctor said pressing medical gauze into the the cuts.

Allen woke up at that point and stared around him bleary eyed. Lavi jumped up and ran to his bedside.

"Allen!" He said.

Allen looked up at Lavi with a confused look.

"Lavi?" He said, as if just remembering his name. Then he scowled slightly and said "Go away."

Lavi backed away and sat himself back down.

"I'm not going anywhere." He mumbled.

The small doctor looked back and forth between the two of them and then closed the curtain around Allen's bed cutting Lavi off.

The dreadlocked nurse appeared beside him offering him a set of scrubs. He took the shirt gratefully and slipped it on.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked pointing with a pen towards Allen's shut off bed.

"Allen Walker." Lavi said before thinking.

'Shit," Lavi thought, 'Should I have told 'em his real name?'

"Age?"

"Twelve."

"What is your relation to him?"

"Brother." Lavi said knowing if he said 'friend' he'd be made to wait outside.

"Emergency contact number?"

"That's me."

"Yeah sure. And your name is?"

"Albert Walker." Lavi said saying the first thing that came to his head.

The nurse finished scribbling down the information and walked away.

…..

Over an hour passed and Allen lay in his bed his arms freshly stitched and bandaged. His foot had also been disinfected, stitched and bandaged. He had also been issued a set of hospital scrubs. He stared straight ahead with an angry look on his face.

"How're you feeling?" Lavi asked.

"What're you doing here?" Was Allen's reply.

"You know, I was worried."

Allen scoffed and rolled onto his side, away from Lavi. Lavi stood and walked over to his bedside.

"I really am sorry Allen." And he was, Lavi didn't know exactly what he felt looking down at the broken boy before him, but he figured it was something along the lines of guilt.

"Just go away." Allen mumbled.

"Nope." Lavi said with a smile sitting himself down on the side of the bed.

"Get off."

"Nope." Lavi said again, lying down in the space Allen had left when he had rolled away from him earlier.

"I am sorry Allen." he said sincerely. "I didn't know what you had been through, I never think what other people must have been through. But when I saw you digging into your wrist like that I… I just didn't want you to die. I swear I'll never try anything like that again."

He didn't respond.

"Allen?" He asked.

Still nothing.

"Come on Allen." He said sitting up and leaning down to look at the boys face.

His eye's were fixed dead ahead of him focused on a man in casual clothes and long red hair walking towards him. He felt the body next to him tense and recognised the look of fear and panic in the boys eyes.

"Allen? You alright?" Lavi asked watching the figure approach slowly.

Allen sat up suddenly almost smacking Lavi in the face, he turned to Lavi and said desperately "Get me out of here."

With out a moments hesitation he grabbed Allen's bandaged hand and pulled him from the bed. They passed the approaching figure and headed for the door they had entered through. Just as Lavi reached for the handle someone stood in front of it blocking the way. It was the short pig tailed doctor from earlier.

"You can't just run out of here." He said two seconds before Lavi thought 'Fuck it' and punched the doctor across the face. He fell to the floor as Lavi opened the door and stepped over him, dragging Allen along with him. The two of them ran through the emergency room doors and escaped into the night.

…

Hours later the two of them sat shivering next to each other under a small bridge shivering in the cold. Lavi threw an arm around Allen and pulled him closer. Allen tensed immediately.

"I k,k,know what your th,thinking but I really am just r,r,really f,f,fucking c,c,cold." Lavi shivered.

"Me t,t,too." He said wrapping his arms around Lavi.

"I m,m,m,meant what i s,said before Allen,n,n,n. I won't d,do that again I s,s,swear."

"Okay." Was all Allen could say.

They huddled in closer to each other trying to escape the cold and waiting for the long night to end.

….End Part Six…


	7. Chapter 7

Hey HEY!

I know it's been awhile but things haven't been easy!

As previously mentioned I moved into a new place (because I had no other choice), but I serverly underestimated the cost of this whole living alone thing and had to get a second job. I now work 7 DAYS A WEEK!

It's very draining, plus trying to do everything else, I still haven't managed to get internet connection!

So while I've got this brief time on the net I've uploaded all the chapters of this I have completed, I didn't really want to do this as I have a tendency to go back and change things but it's just easy for all of you. I'm not going to post them all at once though…why? Because as much as I like to read things all in one go, it makes it better if you have to wait a bit. Makes you think a bit! Let the tension mount!

I know it's cruel but I've completed fifteen chapters!

Also it's good to have a bit built up incase I don't have time to write new chapters.

I think I'm raving, sorry.

I thank you for you patience.

….Part Seven…..

After his escape from Anita's brothel Allen had made his way back to one of the little hide aways, the one where he left the bread. His right hand was throbbing painfully from his fall out the window, but he choose to ignore it. Settling in for the night under a blanket he drew out the loaf of bread he'd already eaten half of and quickly finished off the rest of it. He took what was left of the scones in his pockets, most of which were mush, and placed them in the empty bread bag, saving them for later although he was tempted to eat them then and there. After hiding the scones with the other loaf of bread he curled up on the floor and went to sleep.

The next day Allen wandered around checking every phone booth he could find until he finally came across one with a phone book that was still intact. He noticed it was a few years old but hoped it would still serve his purpose. Flicking though to 'B' he searched through the small list of Brothels and found what he was looking for, 'The Pleasure Club'. He made a mental note of the address and flicked to the back of the phone book to the maps section. He more or less knew the way. He closed the phone book and slid it back under the pay phone. He then started out for 'The Pleasure Club' for a meeting with a certain person called Tyki.

The building, when he found it, wasn't one you could easily walk passed. It was big, bold, and predominately purple, he didn't even need to knock on the door. Because the moment he stopped in front of the door two people ran out walking strangely. Their skin was a strange pallor that looking like they needed a bit more sun shine. One was slightly taller than the other, or it could be that he was slouching, with short black hair and way too much eye make up. The other was sporting long blonde hair that was obviously a dye job, he had a strange head band on and his eye make up was just as ridiculous.

"Much too young." The blonde said, his eyes zooming around crazily, not focusing on any one thing.

"Get out of here. This is no place for kids." The dark hair one said, his eye's actually focusing on Allen's.

"I'm looking for Tyki." Allen said, seeming not to take in the crazy pairs antics.

"Still too young." The blonde said whirling in a circle.

"Maybe not." The other said. "Are you looking for a job?"

"No!" Allen said a little too loudly.

The blonde stopped twirling and focused on Allen. With a shudder Allen couldn't help but think someone bad was about to happen.

"What do you need with Tyki then?" They both asked at the exact same time.

"I just need to ask him something."

"What?" They asked in unison again.

"I'm looking for someone that I believe Tyki has business dealings with."

The two men in front of him laughed and Allen was relieved when half way through the unison broke and they laughed separately.

"What makes you think Tyki talks business with filthy boys off the street?" The dark hair one asked while the blonde seemed to become distracted by a pigeon.

Feeling slightly annoyed that they had disrespected Reever's hospitality of a shower and fresh clothes more than anything, Allen blurted it out.

"Because I'm looking for Lavi!"

The two of them snapped to attention and marched up to Allen pulling guns from their pockets.

"We want Lavi's head." They said, speaking in unison again. "Lavi has something Tyki wants. He kept it to himself."

"Well, maybe I can get that for him." Allen said trying to bluff his way in.

They pressed their guns against either side of Allen's head. He felt a moment of fear before looking closely at the guns and realising they were plastic.

"Really?" Allen asked in disbelief before the two of them started yelling.

"Red Bomb!" The blonde yelled, while the dark haired one yelled,

"Blue Bomb!"

Allen felt something hard and wet strike both sides of his head as the men pulled the trigger to their respective weapons. His vision was filled with either red or blue as he stumbled back scrubbing at his eyes. He managed to open his eyes for a moment to look down at his hands which where now covered in blue and red paint.

"Blue?" The blonde yelled, at the same time the other yelled "Red?"

They argued for a moment before noticing that Allen had managed to get most of the paint out of his eyes. They both leapt at him with a flying kick that landed on Allen's stomach. The breath flew out of him as he fell to the ground and landed on his right side. He felt a throb of pain from his right hand.

"Get out of here." They said speaking in unison again. "If we were to find Lavi we will gladly show you his head."

Knowing it was pointless for now, Allen stood holding a hand to his stomach, and shuffled away. It didn't matter though that he had been denied entrance to 'The Pleasure Club'. He still had one more lead and it now looked like Tyki was after Lavi's blood, which made him a dead end. He shuffled away swiping paint off his head, heading back the way he had come. He just hoped he had better luck at 41 Richmond Road.

Arriving at 41 Richmond Road he already felt he had more hope as the building he stood in front of wasn't big, bold and purple. It wasn't even a building, just a perfectly ordinary two story house. He looked around for any crazies hiding in the bushes, but found none. He pushed open the small gate leading to the house and walked up to the front door. He knocked lightly on the door and waited. The door was answered shortly after by a tall young man with blonde hair and a straight fringe. His hair trailed down behind him in a long plait and for some reason two red dots were painted on his forehead. The expression on his face was completely blank and his eyes seemed to stare straight through the boy before him.

"Uh, hello?" Allen said.

"May I ask your business?" He asked in a robotic voice.

"I was hoping to speak to someone called Road?"

"Regarding?"

"I was looking for someone called Lavi and…"

"Wait here please." The blonde said shutting the door in his face.

Expecting another long wait Allen sat down facing the door and waited, but two minutes later the door swung open again.

"Please come in." The blonde man said.

Allen pushed himself up and entered.

"Follow me." The man said, closing the door, and striding away into the house purposefully.

He came to a halt suddenly and Allen collided into his back. The man didn't seem to notice and instead opened the door he had halted so suddenly in front of. He opened the door and stepped to the side.

"Mistress Road is waiting for you in here." He said holding his arm out.

"Thank you." Allen said walking through the door. It was promptly slammed shut behind him.

Allen was surprised to find that Road was a young girl, a very young girl in fact. Allen thought that she was perhaps a year or two younger than him, she was dressed younger though. She sat in an oversized chair her legs dangling over the end of one of the arm rests. She chewed on an equally as oversized lolly pop and smiled at Allen in a way that made him feel very uncomfortable. She stretched in the chair and then swung her legs around to sit up in the chair properly.

"Have a seat." She said gesturing to a much less elaborate wooden chair in front of her.

"Thank you." Allen said sitting himself down.

Road leaned forward to rested her chin on her hand. They stared at each other for a moment, the strange little smile never leaving her lips.

"You're just so Cute 3!" Road said jumping up suddenly throwing her lolly pop to the side.

"Um, thank you." Allen said feeling himself starting to blush. She run up and jumped into Allen's lap folding her arms around his neck. Allen panicked slightly and gripped the armrests so tightly he heard the wood creak.

"Aww what's the matter?" She said pulling herself closer and to him and snuggling into his chest. "I can hear your heart beating so fast."

Allen stared straight ahead not wanting to look at her and fighting the urge to shove her off onto the ground.

"I was wondering if you had seen Lavi?" Allen asked keeping calm, fighting the panic.

"Dear Lavi, I was hoping you could tell me, where he is" She said, closing her eyes looking like she was getting ready to take a nap. "Lavi was suppose to come see me earlier today and never showed. I thought it was strange since he's usually so punctual."

'Another dead end.' Allen thought to himself.

"Do you know anywhere else he might be?" Allen asked hiding his dismay.

"Before I answer that can I ask how you know Lavi." Road asked picking some fluff off Allen's jacket.

Learning his lesson from when he was at Anita's Allen decided it was best to lie.

"I guess you could say I've got business dealings with him also."

Road let out a loud laugh that sounded too old and bitter to fit her appearance. Allen suppressed a shudder.

"You're a terrible liar." She said reaching up to trail a finger down the scar on his face.. "Could it be that you're Lavi's little pet?"

Allen stood suddenly and Road fell from his lap onto the ground.

"Oof." She said rubbing her backside.

"I'm not his pet, I'm his friend." Allen said defiantly.

Road let out that creepy laugh again and looked up at Allen.

"Lavi doesn't have friends, just people he uses." She said standing and straightening her much too short skirt.

She grabbed Allen's wrists and with more strength than Allen thought was possible of such a small figure she pushed him back until he fell back into his chair again. She climbed on top of him again and sat on his lap again, placing her knee's either side of his legs. She leaned forward until their faces almost touched.

"How well do you really know Lavi?" She asked leaning forward even further and kissing him deeply.

Allen pulled away quickly and turned away from her. There was some thing wrong about the young girl, something extremely off putting. She chuckled and grabbed his left hand and held it in her own.

"I see you've been to see Tyki." She said stroking his hand.

He pulled his hand from her grip.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"From the paint, that Jasdevi, and their paint guns." She said reaching up to roughly scratch the some of the remaining paint from his face. "Although I guess you didn't get through to see Tyki himself. I know this because if Tyki had seen you there would be no way he would let you get away."

She repositioned herself on Allen's lap and lay herself over him in much the same way she had been laying on her chair earlier.

"You know I could arrange a meeting with him if you still want to talk to him." She said getting comfortable.

"Why would i want to talk to him?" Allen asked. "From what I learnt Lavi isn't exactly in with Tyki anymore."

"Oh, talking to Tyki is always informative. Even if you don't find Lavi I'm sure you could learn some interesting things about him."

Allen was tempted, extremely tempted, the longer he looked for Lavi, the more he realised he knew nothing about the person he had spent four years following around.

"And I know Tyki would love to met you." She said with a sly smile. "Should I call him?"

'Yes." Allen said before his thoughts even caught up to his mouth.

"Tell me Road," He continued. "How do you know Lavi?"

"Oh I really shouldn't tell you about my business dealings." She said throwing her arms around his neck again. "But you're just so cute I'll tell you anyway!"

She laughed again and drew close to Allen's ear.

"The best way to put it is he 'procures' things for my boss, the same way he does for Tyki and that bitch Anita and for a number of other people."

She looked around her like it was a big secret being told in a room full of people, then she pulled close again and began to whisper in his ear.

"Lately though my boss has been looking for different types of people… oops, I mean 'things'." She giggled again when she finished.

Allen stood up again sending Road to the floor with a loud thump for the second time.

"Link!" She called out from the floor.

Instantly Allen felt someone grab him from behind and his right arm was dragged painfully behind his back. He turned his head as far around as he could and saw the blonde man from earlier, he hadn't even heard the man enter.

"Once was alright." Road said standing and straightening her skirt once again. "But twice is just rude. Link, escort him from the building… roughly."

"Yes Mistress Road." Link said twisting Allen's hand behind his back in new painful ways.

He felt something in his hand pop and then something snapped. He gritted his teeth through the pain determined not to let out a single sound of pain. He was turned on the spot and pushed out the door.

"Don't worry I'll still organise your meeting with Tyki, be there tomorrow around three." Road called, Allen turned his head enough to see her blow him a kiss. And then, barely louder than a whisper but still loud enough for Allen to catch it she said.

"Maybe he'll let me play with you when he's done."

A moment later Allen's head hit the pavement as he was thrust out the front gate. Not wanting to give them the satisfaction he got up immediately and with great concentration he walked away with his head held high. Once he was far enough away he slumped against a wall feeling dizzy. He didn't want to hang around Richmond Road too long though, he felt that the girls creepy vibe was following him everywhere. He walked for over an hour wanting to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. Allen navigated his way to an old hide away. Lavi and himself hadn't been back to it for a long time, it was a little strange going back to it. It was the same spot Lavi had found Allen unconscious in some time ago. Entering it Allen felt nothing however, he hadn't remembered even making his way there after the attack. Although the large blood stain on the floor made Allen feel a little queasy.

The place had been emptied out by Lavi and now there was just an enclosed space and hard floor. Allen didn't care however, as long as it was away from the elements it was good enough. At least now he knew for sure to worry about Lavi's where abouts. Road had said he had missed a meeting with him earlier that morning.

He lay on the hard floor clutching his throbbing hand to his chest trying to block out the pain and eventually slept.

…End Part Seven…

Reviews and constructive criticism greatly welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

I thought since it was so long between Part 6 and 7 that I would do Part 8 after only a few days.

A small glimpse at Lavi's past in this one, and more of Allen and Lavi's time on the streets.

Warning….sexy stuff happens...

Thank you so much for reviews all of you, I appreciate and love every single one! They inspire me to write more knowing people want to know what is happening!

…Part Eight…..

At age thirteen Allen had grown a little, not much, he was still thin and too pale. He'd spent more than nine months living with Lavi, he thought about leaving but he honestly didn't know what else to do. Lavi helped him, fed him, showed him around and taught him all the little secrets he needed to survive on the streets. He knew enough now to survive on his own, but Allen could never bring himself to leave. Whenever Lavi wondered off, Allen would sit exactly where Lavi had left him and wait, never wanting to wonder too far. If Lavi came back and he was gone, would Lavi leave him behind? He was too scared to even think about it, so he would sit and wait, hardly eating.

One night they sat around a fire, sitting in a comfortable silence. Lavi stretched his hands above his head and yawned loudly. His hands fell to rest behind his head and he lay back on the ground, shuffling around a bit trying to get comfortable. Allen watched him for a moment before getting up and walking over to him.

"What's up Allen?" Lavi said looking up at the silent figure.

Allen sat down next to Lavi's head saying nothing. After five more minutes of silence Allen leaned down and kissed Lavi softly on the mouth.

"Allen?" Lavi breathed when the kiss broke.

Allen grabbed either side of Lavi's head and went in to kiss him again, only deeper and for longer. The kiss went on and Lavi found himself forgetting who it was and kissed him back just as deeply. He pulled out of the kiss with a gasp when he felt a hand slip under the waist band of his pants.

"What're you doing?" Lavi asked suppressing a groan.

"Isn't this what you wanted me for?" He said nuzzling into Lavi's neck and kissing it softly.

'YES SO MUCH' Lavi thought to himself, but being unable to say it out loud.

Instead he said nothing as the boy continued to kiss and nuzzle his neck while massaging down below. A groan escaped from Lavi's mouth as the pressure in his pants became painful. Allen kissed his mouth again briefly before moving down lower and pulling Lavi's pants down to his knees.

"Wait Allen, do you know what your doing?" Lavi asked panting and sitting up to rest on his elbows.

"I know what to do." He said barely louder than a whisper.

"That's no what I meeeee…..' His words drawn out in pleasure as Allen's mouth fell over his rock hard erection.

The boy really did know what to do and Lavi grabbed handfuls of the boys hair tightly, another moan escaping his mouth. He looked down at the bobbing head below him and thought, for a second, that through the hair he could see tears. Lavi knew he should stop him, but found he couldn't, it was just too good. Allen began to run his hands lightly over Lavi's chest, pinching and scratching in all the right places, as his mouth continued to lick and suck. With the extra attention Lavi came suddenly and loudly tangling his hands in Allen's hair. He flopped back on the ground breathing heavily, his hips still jerking upwards. He looked up to see Allen removing his shirt with shaky hands cum dripping from his face, he wiped his face with the shirt and threw it away. Lavi took in the sight of the boy's near perfect pale skin, as Allen's hands reached shakily for his pants and after a few tries he managed to unbutton them. Lavi watched growing excited again already, but when he looked at Allen's face he saw the tears again. He heard the boy sniff through the tears and that was enough.

"Allen, stop." He said sitting up and grabbing the boys shoulders.

"It's okay." He croaked sniffling again. "I know what to do." He repeated.

He pulled at his pants, but Lavi grabbed him around the wrist stopping him, sub-consciously trailing his fingers along the scars on his wrists.

"Allen, do you really want to do this?" Lavi asked trying to look him in the eye.

"Y,yes." He stammered.

"No you don't, do you."

He shook his head and threw his head into his hands.

"Don't force yourself to do this if you don't want to. Why're you doing this anyway, I said I wouldn't do anything to you again."

"But you still want to I can tell. If I don't… I've got no where else to go and, I'd rather it be with you if it has to happen." Allen managed to croak through the tears.

"I'm not going to leave you Allen, just don't do this."

He shuffled back into his pants quickly and picked Allen's shirt up passing it to him. He put it back on and fell to the side sobbing on the ground. Lavi lay down beside him and pulled the sobbing figure against him, but only to provide comfort.

"Don't ever do it again Allen, not even if you think I want you to, just don't"

He felt Allen nod, and after some time the sobbing stopped and he fell asleep. Lavi leaned forward and kissed the top of his head, before pulling him closer and falling asleep himself.

…..

When Lavi woke the next morning Allen wasn't next to him anymore. He sat up and looked around for Allen, he was sitting about five metre's away with his back to him. Lavi panicked and got up quickly, rushing over to him.

"Again!" Lavi said reaching Allen and pulling a bloodied shard of glass from his hand. He looked down at Allen's right arm which was seeping with blood from three deep cuts that ran across his forearm.

"It wasn't serious." Allen said looking up at Lavi and pulling his sleeve over the cuts. Lavi threw the glass away before grabbing Allen's arm and roughly pushing his sleeve back up to his elbow. His arm was covered in similar cuts, some showing signs of healing. He dropped the arm and then checked his other arm, which was similarly cut and scarred.

"Jesus christ Allen." Lavi sighed. "Why're you doing this?"

"I, I don't really know. It makes me feel a little better."

"You can't keep doing this. I know you must have been through some serious shit, but you can't keep living like this."

"Lavi... I don't think I'll live that much longer."

Before he knew it Lavi had hit him across the face and Allen fell to the ground with a thump. He reached down grabbing Allen's shirt, dragged him to his feet, and shook him roughly.

"What the fuck Allen! You ran away to escape didn't you? What was the point of that if your going to dwell on the past like this? If you're going to let it kill you slowly then why did you even bother? You wont even tell me anything, I want to help you, I'm trying to help you! Just tell me what you're going through."

Allen was staring at the ground with a blank expression on his face. Lavi registered that he had shut himself down, and wasn't taking anything in. He let the boy go and then guided him into a sitting position. He sat down beside him and put his arm around his neck and waited for Allen to return.

"Just talk to me Allen." Lavi whispered.

"I want to." Allen replied.

"Tell me what you went through."

Allen opened and closed his mouth a few times finding it too difficult for him to force the words out.

"Come on Allen, the first step starts here, you let it out and things will get better, I promise."

"I was sold." Allen said suddenly. "My guardian sold me, to some guy. We were staying at a brothel, which is fucked up enough, and I guess, a customer saw me and took an interest and Cross saw an opportunity."

Allen shivered at the memory and he felt Lavi pull him closer.

"I don't know how many times it happen, but I was there for three months, it started the first night and, the same man came back a couple of times a week. So I guess it happened over twenty times, and, it never stopped hurting. Not just the physical pain, but the thought that, he sold me, he actually sold me. He sold my body and let me get tied up, beaten and raped, repeatedly. The last time, before I ran away, he chocked me until I passed out, he could have killed me, and the whole time Cross was in the next room. Probably drinking and counting his money, listening to me scream. He wasn't the only person there either. There would have been plenty of people there who could hear my screams and did nothing, said nothing. That was the worst thing I think, knowing that no one cared enough about me to stop it. Did you know you can scream so much that you cough up blood? Even when gagged I could feel the blood. There was so much blood."

He stopped talking and lent against Lavi feeling drained.

"Oh Allen." Lavi said squeezing the boy so tight it must have hurt. "I don't want you to go through that pain anymore, especially not for me, don't think about doing anything like what you did last night ever again, not for any one."

"But you liked it didn't you?" Allen said suppressing tears again.

"I did, I honestly did, but it's not worth it. If your scared I'll leave you, don't worry, I wont, not ever, not until your ready to stand on your own two feet again."

"Lavi, I don't think I can. I just, want to die, but at the same time I want to live, because I know life wasn't always like this. I think I was happy once, it was a long time ago but I know it happened once."

"You can't give up Allen. You'll be happy again, and I'll help you any way I can."

"God I hope so Lavi." Allen said turning to cry into his chest.

He patted the sobbing boy on the back, not knowing how else to comfort him.

Lavi regretted his first meeting with the boy, not for meeting him in the first place, but for how he had treated him and planned on using him. He wished he could turn back time and change things, if he could, maybe Allen wouldn't have so many scars on his body, and maybe he could have help heal his inner wounds a little faster.

Back to the present.

After waking several time during the night in pain, Allen figured he better do something about his hand. When the sun appeared high enough in the sky Allen got up and started to walk towards help.

"Hi." Allen said, raising his right hand in greeting, as Reever answered the door. He lifted his left hand and pointed towards his swollen right hand. "I think it's broken."

Reever buried his head in his hands and kicked the door shut. Allen stared at the closed door for a few moments before knocking on it lightly. The door was opened again and held open by Reever who still had one hand pressed against his face.

"Come in." A mumbled voice said from behind Reever's hand.

"Thank you." Allen said walking inside and shutting the door behind him. "Normally I'd just ignore something like this, but lately…"

"Lately." Reever cut in, "You've found an idiot doctor who'll treat you off the books."

"Uh, that's not what I was going to say, but that helps too."

"Just… go sit down." Reever said containing his anger.

Allen walked into the lounge room and sat down on the couch. Reever dragged a foot rest over to Allen and sat down in front of him.

"Okay, hold it out." He said with a sigh.

Allen held out his hand and Reever look it in his own lightly. It was obvious on sight that his index and middle finger were broken but there could have been more judging on the swelling and bruising.

"Where does it hurt, other then your fingers?" He asked.

Allen pointed to a spot just right of his thumb and a little bit above his wrist. Reever felt the spot carefully and then bent the wrist back and forth with out warning.

"Does that hurt?" He asked.

"Just a little."

"There is a slight fracture there, but it's not out of place, if we strap it you should be fine. I don't suppose I could convince you to go get some X-Rays?" Reever questioned.

Allen shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Anyway that bone should be fine, it's your fingers that are the problem. The bones aren't alined anymore and before I strap your hand I'm going to have to pop them back into place. Now if we went to the hospital I could have some pain killers ready and some proper bandages."

"No." Allen said forcefully.

"You know, I should just kick your arse back outside."

"But then you'll have to live with the thought that I'm wondering around with broken bones left unattended." Allen said with a smirk.

Reever dragged a hand over his tired face and then raised both hands in defeat.

"Fine, do it your way." He stood and walked away.

He appeared a moment later with a set of keys in his hands.

"I'm going to the hospital to steal some supplies for you. You hear that 'steal', I could get into real trouble because of you."

"I'm sorry." Allen said cradling his hand.

Reever rolled his eyes at Allen and headed for the door.

"I'll be half an hour, an hour at the most, just wait here and don't break anything. Oh, and help yourself to the fridge, you're too thin." He said before slipping out the door.

Allen waited until he heard the car pull out the driveway before rushing to the kitchen and opening the fridge. He grabbed the first thing he saw which was a half eaten store bought chicken. He ripped a leg off it and shoved it in his mouth chewing on it while searching the rest of the fridge. He had just finished the chicken leg and was reaching for the other when a voice called out.

"Hey Reever is it my turn to wash or yours?"

Allen stepped out from behind the door of the fridge and saw Lenalee standing next to the fridge with a stack of plates in her hands. She screamed loudly before raising the plates in her hands and bringing them down on Allen's head. He fell to the floor amongst the shattered plates and raised his hands in defence.

"Woah hold on!" He yelled above her screaming. "We've met before I'm Lavi's friend!"

'Please, please remember me!' Allen thought to himself.

"Allen?" She said.

"Yes, yes, Allen, please don't hit me again!"

"I'm so sorry." She said kneeling beside him.

"It's okay." He said pressing a hand to his head. Pulling it away he saw blood. "Reever said you were in China visiting your brother."

"I came home early, his robots were starting to creep me out. I think they were stalking me."

"Reever is gonna be so pissed off." He said with a groan, looking at his bloody hand. "Robots?"

Beside him Lenalee started to laugh.

"Yes, he is." She said through her laughter.

"I see nothing funny about this." He said pulling a serious face.

"It is kind of funny." She said standing and offering a hand to help him up.

….

A few hours later Allen had endured the pain of having his fingers pulled back into place and had a fresh bandage around his head. Reever, upon opening the front door to see Allen with fresh blood running down his face, had slammed the door shut again blocking the sight. After five minutes he stormed back in and got down to business.

"This time." Reever said pointing a finger at Allen. "When I say to come back for a check up, you better do it!"

He stormed off after that and yelled 'I'm going to bed!' before slamming his door shut.

Allen was sitting on the couch beside Lenalee and after Reever slammed the door shut he glanced to his side to look at Lenalee. They caught each others eye and started to laugh.

"I really am sorry Allen." She said when she was done laughing.

"It's okay, I guess it was kind of funny." He replied reached up to feel the bandages around his head.

"Would you like to go for a walk Allen?" Lenalee asked standing.

Allen glanced at the clock at the wall see that it was twelve fifteen. He still had plenty of time before his meeting with Tyki.

"Sure." He said standing. He felt the strap around his fingers and wrist lightly and felt no immediate pain. Reever was obviously a good doctor. "Let's go."

Lenalee led the way to the door and they walked out together.

…..

They had been walking for fifteen minutes when Lenalee hand reached out and grabbed Allen's left hand, he suppressed the urge to pull his hand away but instead gripped it lightly. They walked in silence hand in hand for another ten minutes before Lenalee spoke.

"I've often wondered about you." Lenalee said squeezing Allen's hand slightly. "I wondered if you were alright. Lavi never spoke about you and when I asked after you he would change the subject."

Allen said nothing. As the silence drew out Lenalee started up the conversation again.

"You know he use to talk about you often when he first met you, then one day he suddenly stopped. I just thought we guys had gone your separate ways, but then he showed up with you in his arms."

Still Allen said nothing, but Lenalee noticed that his grip on her hand had tightened slightly.

"After I met you." Lenalee continued. "I realised that Lavi was very protective of you, which is why he stopped talking about you. It was like he was afraid if he spoke too much about you that you would disappear."

Lenalee felt the grip on her hand loosen slightly.

"Allen, there's something I've wanted to ask you, I'm not even sure why I want to know, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Alright?"

"Alright." Allen said softly.

"When we first met, you said the people who attacked you had tried to… rape you."

His grip tighten on her hand and he responded with a simple, 'Yeah?'

"Well you said that, you couldn't let that happen to you, not again. Allen… How many times has that happened to you?"

Allen stopped walking and looked at their hands, his tight grip never loosening.

"More than once." He said softly. "More than twice, more than six times, I really don't know how many times it happened. Too many times."

Lenalee let go of his hand and threw her arms around him. He froze with his hands hanging limply at his side. He knew he should probable hug her back, but he found he couldn't. Instead he lifted his hands and pulled Lenalee's arms from around him.

"It's okay." He said, taking hold of her hand to walk again. "I'm alright."

…..

"Hey Lenalee." Allen said after they walked in silence for ten minutes. "Do you think you could tell me a bit about Lavi? I'm starting to think lately that I never really knew anything about him."

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"How did you meet? You said he dropped out of school, why? How did he end up on the street?"

"That's a pretty long story."

"I've got the time." Allen said guessing the time to be around one o'clock. He had another two hours before his meeting with Tyki, and even with travel time he had a bit of time to waste.

"Okay, if you want to know, but then you have to tell me your story."

"Sure. If we've got time for me." He said knowing they probable wouldn't.

She opened her mouth and began to tell the tale of Lavi.

'We met suddenly one day at school, we never really had much to do with each other. He was two years older than me and other than seeing him around the school a few times, I didn't really know who he was. Then one day he just sat down next to me at lunch and started talking, like he had decided that we should be friends. Over time though, as much as he smiled and talked I knew he was faking it half the time. I think I was the only person to really notice it. When I brought it up to him he avoided me for over a week. I mean he went out of his way not to see me. I had one class that ended at the same time his started, in the same room, he just wouldn't show up for that class. Then he just showed up again, talking like nothing had happened. Of course I was angry and let him have a piece of my mine… That was the first time I saw him smile properly.

After that we spent a lot more time together, and I slowly learnt a bit more about him. He lived with his Grandfather who was rich, although Lavi never went too far into this. He went on about how he was suppose to take over the family business but lately he wasn't sure if he wanted to. One day I was sitting in class when an argument broke out in the classroom next to mine. Of course everyone stopped paying attention, including the teacher, to listen to the argument going on next door. The voices grew louder and then to my surprise Lavi ran from the room closely followed by a teacher who, and I'm not 100% on this, appeared to be chasing him with a book. When I asked him about it next lunch break I learnt another little secret of Lavi's, it turned out he had a photographic memory, well not exactly. If it was written down Lavi could remember it word for word, but he could forget a conversation he had with someone, or misplace his bag. When it came to written words though he remembered it all. Anyway the argument had started when Lavi's teacher had misquoted, Lavi had corrected him and that lead to an argument that came to a real stand still when, Lavi repeated a whole chapter from the text book back to the teacher word for word.

After that Lavi started coming to school less often, some days he would only show up for lunch. He would sit with me and talk about his Grandfather who was pressuring him about his future. I could tell Lavi wanted out of the whole thing. Then I didn't see him for weeks. At first I didn't noticed because I was use to him not showing up for school, but it dragged out longer and longer and I really started to worry about him. Then one night there was a knock at the door and there was Lavi, he walked in and started talking like it was nothing. It wasn't until a few months later that I found out he had left home and was living on the streets. When I asked him about it he just said 'Grandpa and I aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment so I'm on my own for now.' He was on the streets but he always seemed to have a bit of money on him, a bit more than you can get from just begging. He never told me how he got the money but I think Reever knows more than he's letting on. I guess Lavi had to tell someone what he was going through, not me though, I know he wouldn't want to worry me. That was five years ago and every now and then he shows up again, talking like nothings happens. It was a bit strange at first but I'm use to it now. I don't mind because at some point I realised he was doing it for me, I think some how he knew that I was worrying about him. I told you before that I tend to guard my friends closely. I don't have that many to tell the truth, and the precious few I do have I would protect with my life. I wish I could tell you more, but Lavi has always been fairly secretive.'

Lenalee took a deep breath after finishing her story and turned to Allen.

"Okay, it's your turn now."

"Sorry Lenalee, but I don't have the time." He said dropping her hand. "I've got to be somewhere soon."

He walked three steps before turning back.

"I'll tell you something briefly though. My parents abandoned me when I was still a baby, I don't know why, they just did. I was adopted by a man called Mana he died when I was ten. After that… well that's a story for another day, a much longer and much more painful story."

Then before she could say anything he turned and ran away.

….End Part Eight…

Reviews and opinions please!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm on an updating role!

I just feel like getting it out there after my absence.

Please review...as sad as this sounds I really need it... *pitiful*

*sigh* Oh Allen….

…Part Nine….

Allen arrived outside Tyki's big, bold and purple building a little before three. Road had said around three so he showed up a little before hand. The two guards from the previous day were standing out the front apparently waiting for him. They stroked their plastic paint guns whilst looking down at Allen in disgust.

"Got yourself some pretty impressive connections don't you?" The dark haired one said. "Road came by and said we were to let you in to see Tyki no matter what."

The stepped aside and opened the doors for him, beyond lay nothing nothing but darkness.

"In you go, doubt you'll come out again though. Tyki is waiting for you."

Allen hesitated hearing the warning, but figured he'd already come this far, he may as well see it to the end. He slowly stepped into the darkness and the doors wooshed shut behind him.

"Good evening." A voice said from the darkness.

"Um, hello?" Allen said trying to adjust in the darkness.

"I came to greet you personally after Road said I must see you."

Allen stumbled forward in the darkness holding his hands out in front of him. His fingers brushed against soft cloth, and a moment later a hand grabbed one of his own.

"This way." The voice said and he was dragged away further into the darkness.

He began to fell disorientated as he was lead through doorways and turned around corners. He slowly adjusted to the dark but still made out very little. He could hear the familiar moans of pleasure coming from behind closed doors, light seeping out from under a few of them. He was suddenly pulled forward in front of his guide and a door shut behind him. A light clicked on and the brightness blinded him for a moment. He turned around trying to locate his guide.

He focused on a tall well dressed man with tanned skin and strange eyes. He saw something flicker in those eyes for a moment, something like recognition, only for a second and then it was gone.

"I never thought you would come to me." His guide said.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked still blinking in the light.

"Never mind, I am Tyki Mikk." He said nodding his head at Allen. "Wont you take a seat?"

Allen looked around the room for the first time. It was completely empty except for a bed shoved in one corner. Having no where else to sit, Allen walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He started to feel nervous and felt his heart beat increase rapidly. He didn't want to be here in this room with this strange man, who frankly, freaked him out. He looked around the small room, looking for a weapon or any alternative exits, he found neither.

"So I hear you're looking for Lavi." Tyki said removing his jacket and hanging it up on the door knob.

"Yes, but I heard that the two of you have had a falling out." Allen said feeling more nervous by the minute.

"That we have, you see, when Lavi and I first went into business together, I told him that if he ever found a certain something, no matter what, he had to hand it over to me. He agreed. However it turned out that Lavi already had what I wanted, but never told me about it. I recently confronted him about it and thats when we had our little falling out."

He strode over, loosening the bow tie from around his neck, and sat next to Allen on the bed.

"Did you know, when Road contacted me I found out where Lavi was."

"You did!" Allen said jumping up, feeling happy for the first time in days.

"Oh yes."

"Please tell me, where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's more or less fine."

"Please tell me. Please, I need to know."

"I'll tell you." Tyki said standing and placing either hand on Allen's shoulders, guiding him back to the bed. "I'll tell you but you have to do something for me first."

"O, okay." Allen said, feeling the nervousness return. "What."

Tyki sat on the bed next to him and put a hand to Allen's cheek. He moved his thumb down the scar on Allen's face then over his lips. Allen shuddered and pulled his head away.

"So you don't want to know where Lavi is? That's a shame because the boy is in dire straights at the moment."

Tyki leaned forward and pressed his lips to Allen's, who remained unresponsive.

"Nothing?" Tyki said pulling away. "I'm sorry but if you don't get into it, I've got nothing to tell you."

He stood suddenly and started to walk for the door.

"Wait." Allen said quietly. "I'll… I'll do it."

With a smile Tyki walked back and sat himself back down next to Allen. Allen took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss Tyki. He moved his tongue over and into Tyki's mouth, Tyki's tongue pushing his own back into his mouth roughly. Tyki broke the kiss suddenly when he stood up.

"Stay there." He said moving around the side of the bed and sitting behind Allen kneeling with his legs either side of Allen. He wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed the back of his neck. As much as he tried to control it, he shuddered in disgust. Tyki licked the back of his neck and slipped a hand down his pants.

"Your taste is unique." Tyki said before licking his neck again. He firmly grasped Allen's penis and started to pull it up and down. Allen groaned and leaned forward feeling the weight of Tyki follow him down. Tyki began to suck and lick different parts of his neck whilst continuing to pull and tug at his member. Allen gripped the edge of the bed tightly and tried to block it all out. He felt himself drifting away when Tyki suddenly grabbed his head and turned it to the side, kissing the boy deeply.

"Didn't I tell you if you don't get into it I'll tell you nothing." Tyki said pulling away from him.

Allen leaned forward and kissed Tyki again, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip.

"That's better." Tyki said. He ran a hand under the boys shirt and rubbed a nipple while the other hand continued to rub his member down below which was slowly becoming erect. Tyki pulled away and got up, standing before Allen. He pushed Allen backwards until he was lying down on the bed. Tyki quickly hooked his hands around the boys pants and pulled them down revealing Allen's still half erect penis. He kneeled on the floor and pushed the boys legs apart. He leaned down and licked him from base to tip. Allen jumped and felt himself twitch and become fully erect. Then Tyki enveloped his mouth over the boys penis and sucked it softly. Allen gripped the bed sheets tightly in his hands, feeling the broken fingers on his right hand pop out of place again. He let out a gasp, more from the pain in his fingers than from the blow job he was receiving. Tyki took it the other way however and started to suck harder, pushing Allen deeper into his mouth.

Allen gasped again and felt a tear slid down his face. That single tear was enough to wake him from the blur. He remembered Lavi and the things they had said to each other.

"I don't want you to go through that pain anymore, especially not for me, don't think about doing anything like what you did last night ever again, not for any one."

Allen heard Lavi's words as clearly as if they were spoken an hour ago.

"No!" He cried out and pushed Tyki away. He fell back and Allen scrambled back on the bed until he hit the wall.

"Don't you care about Lavi?" Tyki said standing and walking to the bed.

"I do, but he wouldn't want me to do this for him." Allen said feeling himself die down below.

Tyki crawled along the bed and gripped Allen's member tightly in his hand pushing his face into Allen's neck.

"That boy really is in a lot of trouble, and a lot of pain. I can stop it if you just continue as we were a moment ago." He breathed into Allen's neck.

He pulled hard and then leant down and licked and sucked at Allen's neck again, before moving down lower to push Allen's cock back into his mouth and sucking it. Allen moaned and gasped digging his hands into Tyki's hair. Tyki moved his hands underneath Allen and gripped the boys arse roughly. Then he let a finger stray and slip inside.

"I can't!" He said using his legs and kicking Tyki back.

He stood up from the bed and pulled his pants up. He ran for the door and struggled to open it, only to find it was locked.

"As annoying as it was I always liked it more when you struggled." Tyki said from behind him.

He reached up and grabbed a handful of Allen's white hair and pulled him to the ground. He sat down heavily on Allen's stomach and held his flailing arms easily to his side. He pulled the arms down and rested his feet on the boys wrists easily holding them still.

"Do you recognise me yet?" Tyki asked. "Although I was wearing a different face at the time, I'm sure it will come to you."

Allen felt bile rise in his throat as he realised who Tyki was.

"I wear a lot of different faces. I wore a different one when I came to see you all those years ago. I went just to check in on the competition and then I saw you. I had to have you, I didn't mind paying for you, although I thought of stealing you more than once. Of course when that Mahoja bitch interrupted us it was all over for awhile. By the time I went back with a different face you were gone, I was so disappointed. I've been looking for you ever since, as I said before, your taste is so unique. I've never tasted anything like you."

And, as if to prove a point, Tyki leaned down and licked the boys neck again. He savoured the taste and breathed in the boys scent deeply.

"I really didn't expect you to just walk in and open yourself up to me like you did."

Allen rocked himself from side to side trying to free himself from Tyki, but all he succeeded in doing was making Tyki groan. Tyki leaned down and grabbed Allen's shaking head forcing his tongue between the boys lips. He ground his hips back and forth over Allen's captured body groaning into his mouth. He pulled away and looked down at the teen who let out a small whine of sorrow. His face turned to the side and tears started to flow down his face and drip to the carpet.

"There's the face I remember so well." Tyki said with a sick smile.

He leaned down again and kissed him briefly before moving lower to suck at his neck, biting it, his hands reaching up under his shirt and lightly scratching his skin. Allen jolted beneath him and tried to pull away. Tyki laughed and ground into him harder before kissing him softly on the lips and pulling away.

"As much as I'd love to take you here and now, I think Lavi ought to be here to see it. He kept you from me for all those years, and I want to see the look on his face when I make you mine all over again."

He then lifted Allen's head and cracked it against the wooden floor. Allen's vision blurred and then his head was rammed against the floor again and everything went dark.

…End Part Nine….

And that's all she wrote.


	10. Chapter 10

Advanced Warning!

Bad things happen!

…Part Ten…..

Allen woke with his whole body feeling heavy and a throbbing head. He groaned through the pain and went to push himself up. As he did he heard a rattle and felt something bite into his wrists. He sat up carefully and looked down at his wrists. He was chained to a wall, looking at the cuffs around his wrists he realised the insides were lined with tiny shards of metal, meaning if he pulled on them he would be cut. He stood as carefully as he could but still the cuffs cut into him at the slightest movements. He took in the room around him and found in was filled with chains similar to what he was wearing himself. He saw a door with bars and walked over to it peering out.

A woman was sitting next to the door picking at her long sharp nails. She had long blonde hair cut in a strange fashion around her face and a pair of sunglasses on despite the darkness.

"Finally awake?" she asked never looking up from her nails.

Allen didn't take note of her and continued to look through the bars taking in his surroundings. All he saw was similar doors to which he was peeking out of.

"These are our special rooms." The woman said standing with a stretch. "For our customers who are into something a little extra. Those that a willing to pay a bit more."

She walked up to Allen and looked down at him with something similar to disgust.

"I don't see what my dear brother Tyki sees in you." She said with a sneer.

"You don't look alike." Allen said, unable to think of anything else to say.

She rushed at the bars with a hiss and even though there was a door between them Allen jumped away from her and fell back feeling the cuffs cut into his skin again.

"Okay, now I see the family resemblance." Allen said feeling smart.

She pulled a hooked pole out from no where and pushed it through the bars. She easily hooked the chains and pulled them towards her, making the cuffs tear sharply into Allen's skin again. He fell to the ground from the movement, but the woman continued to pull at the chains , dragging him forward, until his face was pressed against the bars.

"I can't wait to see what happens to you." She hissed into Allen's ear, shoving him back again. She leaned the pole against the wall and walked out of Allen's line of sight. He crawled back to the door just in time to see a door slam shut. There was no one else around. Allen ran to the wall the chains were attached to and inspected them. They were bolted and welded to the brick wall. He moved around the room as far as the chains would allow him looking for something, anything he could use to pry at the chains. The only thing he could fine was a long bolt almost five inches long. He took it back to the wall and began to dig at the bolts holding him in place. He began to get frustrated and stabbed and chipped at the wall. Tiny flecks of brick flew out and hit his face, but the bolts were drilled in deep. But that didn't stop him, he continued to stab at the wall and pull at the bolts, blocking out the pain even as his wrists were rubbed raw and the blood ran freely coating his arms. He didn't know how long he went on like that but at one point he collapsed to the floor covered in blood and sweat.

He heard a door open and quickly hid the bolt in his shoe.

"Allen!" He heard Tyki call out. "I've got a cell mate for you."

Tyki appeared at the door and looked down at the tired and sweaty figure on the floor.

"Wow you really worked yourself into a mess, don't bleed to death on me now. Anyway, your cell mate."

Tyki opened the door and stepped to the side. The two men who usually stood at the front door shuffled into view with a limp figure in their arms. He was thrown into the room and the door was promptly closed and locked again.

"I'll be back when he's conscious enough to appreciate everything." Tyki said nodding to the figure on the floor.

They left and everything was silent again. Allen crawled to the unconscious figure on the floor and rolled them onto their back, and just as he suspected it was Lavi. The first thing Allen noticed was that his eye patch was missing and there was fresh blood running from under the eye lid. There was a large cut on his head which was also running with blood. Allen looked down and saw that his arms had been cut open, not too deep, but deep enough.

"Lavi." Allen said desperate. "Please, wake up."

Lavi must have heard him because one eye fluttered and open.

"Allen?" He said. "Why? Why did you have to look for me Allen?"

"I'm sorry Lavi." He said feeling himself starting to crying and cradling Lavi's head in his lap. "I couldn't not look for you."

"I was trying to keep you safe." Lavi said, reaching up to feel his face. His hand stopped over his right eye. He shook slightly and clenched his fist. "It was already blind, but I could still feel it when he tore it out."

"Can you get up Lavi?" Allen asked pulling the bolt from his shoe.

"I don't think I can." He replied. "I knew i shouldn't have crossed Road."

Allen stumbled to his feet disregarding his exhaustion. He walked back over to the bolts in the wall and started to chip at them again. He dragged his arms up and started to stab at the bolts again. He stabbed at them over and over again, slowly chipping away small bits of stone. It went on for what seemed like hours, with only a small amount of rock having been removed. Allen cried out in frustration and started to pull angrily at the chains which refused to budge. A steady trickle of blood started to fall from his wrists and drip to the floor as he pulled at the chains over and over again.

"Allen stop it!" Lavi cried out having managed to pull himself up and grabbing Allen from behind.

Allen panted in exhaustion and slumped to the ground, being held up only be Lavi.

"Just stop, we'll be alright we'll get out." Lavi said trying to sooth Allen.

"No we wont." Allen said crying in frustration. "I don't want it to happen again, I don't, I don't."

He leaned against Lavi and cried out his frustration and fear.

"Don't want what to happen again? What? What did Tyki do?" Lavi asked holding him tightly.

"It was him, all those years again. Lavi," Allen said looking up through his tears. "It was Tyki. He's the one that bought me from Cross, and he's going to do it again, I don't want to go through that again."

Lavi realised what he meant and pulled him closer, feeling the blood and the tears seep through his already stained shirt.

"We're going to get out of here." Lavi said to him looking around. "He wont touch you again."

Lavi felt something shoved into his hand and looked down at a bloodied bolt.

"Try and get out, it's all I could find." Allen whispered. "He's going to be coming soon, use it against him if you can, it isn't much."

Allen crumbled to the floor in defeat and let the tears run down his face.

"I wont let him hear me scream." He whispered to himself, but Lavi still heard.

Just then the door opened and shut quickly and Tyki strode into the room. Lavi went to stand to face him, but before he could Tyki raised his leg and kicked him in the face. Lavi fell to the floor blood flowing from his mouth and nose. Tyki grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to a wall and slammed him against it. He then fixed Lavi into a set of chains of his own. They were shorter and didn't have the extra sharp edges like Allen's did, but they were still strong and held him easily in place. Tyki locked the cuffs and turned to Allen.

With Lavi safely secured he walked back to Allen and dragging the chains pulled them until they were as far as they could go without Allen stretching too far.

"Let's start as we use to." Tyki said undoing his pants and kicking himself out of them.

He walked over to Allen and grabbed the boys hair and pulling him up. Allen however, kept his mouth firmly shut and his conscious mind was looking away somewhere else. Tyki pulled down on the boys hair trying to get a reaction and when he got nothing he ripped a chunk of the boy's hair out. Allen gasped in pain and that was all the opening Tyki needed as he jammed himself in.

"Suck." Was all he said

Allen did as he said and sucked at him. Somewhere along the line though Tyki got bored and started pulling at Allen's head and thrusting into his mouth. It didn't take long for him to come into Allen's mouth. Allen started to pull away but Tyki rammed his head forward again.

"Swallow it." He said tightening his grip on the boy's head.

Allen did as he was told and choked down every drop. As soon as he was done something heavy and hard hit the side of his head and he dropped to the side dazed. The moment he was down Tyki kicked him in the side forcing him to roll onto his stomach. Tyki kneeled down behind him and reached underneath Allen, slipping his hand down his pants. He tugged at Allen's member and then reached down and pulled at his own, slowly becoming erect again.

"Still not into it?" Tyki whispered as he continued to stroke and pull at Allen's defiantly limp member. He let go and instead started to stroke the boys body. Without warning hIs pants were roughly pulled from him and then suddenly Tyki was thrusting himself inside. Allen leaned forward the chains dragging and pulling into his flesh, clenching his teeth tightly through the pain of being torn open all over again. He promised to himself he wouldn't scream, he would not give Tyki the pleasure of hearing him scream. Tyki continued to thrust in quickly but he still received no reaction from Allen. He jammed himself in once more and then lent forward.

"Still nothing?" Tyki said grabbing a hand full of Allen's hair. "Let's let Lavi see your face."

After those words Tyki pulled at Allen's hair forcing his head up. Just as Tyki pulled Allen's head up he thrust himself deeply inside. Allen's mouth opened in a silent scream, but he kept strong not crying out once. His head was pulled harder back and for the first time he focused on Lavi. It took him a while to focus on his face properly but when he could make it out, he saw horror on Lavi's face. Allen tried to let his face slide down but Tyki pulled his head up thrusting eagerly again. Allen and Lavi starred at each other while Allen was rammed from behind, over and over again, his body jerking forward with each brutal movement.

"What's the matter." Tyki whispered in Allen's ear. " Not quite enough for you?"

Allen ignored Tyki and continued to stare at Lavi. He was trying to tell him something, he was looking up and then looking back at Allen repeatedly. Allen could feel his vision blurring but he managed to follow Lavi's gaze. He focused on Lavi's right hand and saw he was still holding the bolt from earlier. Allen's vision cleared as he focused on the bolt, feeling some hope build inside him.

"Let's try something else." Tyki said pulling himself out and pushing Allen forward. Taking this brief window of opportunity Allen climbed to his feet and staggered over to Lavi as quickly as he could. He grabbed Lavi's hands tightly in his own and felt the bolt pass between him.

"What're you doing?" Tyki asked wrapping his arms around Allen. He pulled lightly at the boy but his hands held onto Lavi's tightly fearing to let them go.

"Let go or I'll slit your throat." Tyki said. Allen then felt metal pressed to his throat. It dug in lightly and a small line of blood started to flow. He didn't let go instead he gripped Lavi's hands tighter and closed his eyes.

"How about this then." Tyki said removing the knife. Allen opened his eye's to see the tip of the blade gently resting on Lavi's lower eye lid. "You let go or I'm going to do everything I've done to you, to him. After I remove his other eye."

Allen let go and scrambeled away. Tyki followed him back and back until the chains were pulled tight against Allen's wrists again. Tyki grabbed him from behind, lay himself down on the ground and then slammed Allen down on top of him. The scream Allen had been suppressing the whole time finally found it's way out. It was a whole new level of pain he hadn't experienced before. He pulled on the chains trying to distract himself from the pain. He pulled back harshly, the chains already pulled tight. Suddenly his right hand pulled free from the chains, lubricated by the blood but still taking quite a bit of skin from his hand. He felt another moment of hope as he traded the bolt to his right hand and waited for his opportunity. He looked up to try and show Lavi that his hand was free. But Lavi had his head turned to the side with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Tyki continued to lift Allen up and slam him back down again, each time Allen pulled at the remaining cuff, hoping to pull himself free. Tyki seemed to get bored however and grabbed Allen tightly and spun him around to face him whilst still impaled. Allen breath caught in his throat with the pain of another new experience. He looked down at Tyki feeling dizzy. He focused on the face below him and saw the evil smile that was spread across his face. Allen felt overwhelming hatred well up inside him. This man, had ruined his life. Not just once, but twice now, and he was smiling about it. Before he had time to think about it Allen raised the bolt in his hand and swept it down towards Tyki. He saw a flicker of fear in Tyki's eyes a moment before the bolt was shoved into his left eye.

He screamed loudly the blood flowing from his eye. Allen clenched the bolt tightly and pulled it out, raising it above his head again. Just as he began to bring it down again he felt a sharp stinging pain in his left side. He kept up with the movement however and slammed the bolt down into Tyki's eye a second time. Tyki roared in pain again and thrashed from side to side. Allen locked his legs around Tyki's and then started to beat the bolt in deeper. He coughed once and felt his chest rattle. He brought his fist up again and slammed it in once more and then Tyki lay still. Allen took a deep breath again in relief but felt his chest rattle again and coughed half way through. He noticed the spray of blood that came out and then he tasted it. He could feel the blood trickling into his mouth and flowing up and out of his nose. His heart started to beat faster as he remembered the pain he had felt earlier in his left side.

Slowly, feeling the panic rise, he looked down to see the hilt of Tyki's knife stuck between his ribs. He choked out a sob and grabbed the hilt of the knife. He pulled it out a centimetre but the pain was too much and it made his head swim. He let it go and slowly wincing in pain, he pulled himself off of Tyki and fell to the side. He coughed again and saw a large splatter of blood spread out on the floor in front of him.

"Allen?" He heard Lavi call out behind him.

Allen pushed himself to his knees and reached over to Tyki to pat at his pockets. He heard a jingle in his breast pocket, and reaching his hand in felt a set of keys. He pulled them out and fell to the side again. Then clenching the keys tightly stood, he turned and faced Lavi.

"Allen!" Lavi cried again, seeing the thick blood staining his shirt and running down his pale legs. Lavi pulled helplessly at his chains trying to free himself.

With great concentration Allen started to shuffle over to Lavi, he stumbled and fell more than once and he ended up crawling the last few feet. He raised the keys slowly feeling them slip from the blood. He clenched them tightly and then started trying to fit different keys into the lock. He eventually got one to fit and the key turned easily. Allen fell at the same time Lavi's hands were released. Lavi still managed to catch him and hold him as he started to cough large amounts of blood. Allen pushed the keys into Lavi's hands and then pointed at the door.

Lavi grabbed the keys tightly and then gentle lay Allen's head on the floor, before standing shakily and walking over to the door. It didn't take him long to find the key and the door swung open. He rushed back to Allen and started to run through the keys again, trying to find the one that would unlock the cuff on Allen's left hand.

"Shit!" He screamed in frustration, when he couldn't find one that fit. "Shit, shit, shit, shit! The key isn't here!"

"It's" Allen started before coughing again. "It's… Okay, just leave me here."

"No fucking way!" Lavi screamed at him.

He leant down and picked up Allen's left hand. He looked down at his right hand that was torn and blooded, but at least it was free.

"I'm sorry about this." Lavi said softly.

He then grabbed the cuff in one hand and pulled at Allen's arm with his other. WIth a bit of effort and pressure Allen's hand tore free from the cuff. He then ran to the other side of the room and collected Allen's pants. If they were getting out of here there was no way the rest of the world would have to know what had happened to him. He turned back to find Allen trying to push himself to his feet. Lavi rushed back to help him stand, and then held him up as he stepped back into his pants, careful not to knock the still protruding knife. When he was done, Lavi pulled Allen's right arm over his shoulder and started to pull him towards the door.

"Just, let me, go." Allen breathed. "I, don't mind."

"I fucking mind!" Lavi screamed at him.

They stumbled together out the door and began to wonder trying to find their way out. Allen slipped in and out of consciousness Lavi having to drag him along. He cursed himself for lacking the strength to just pick him up and carry him. But Lavi was hurting himself, he knew if he picked the boy up he would run out of strength himself and they would both be in serious trouble. Lavi dragged Allen frantically opening doors and fitting keys into locks, until at last they burst through a door and into fresh air. They were out the back off The Pleasure Club, and the rain was pouring down again. When the cool air hit Allen's lungs he started to cough uncontrollably spreading a trail of blood down Lavi's shirt.

"I, don't mind dying." Allen said in a dreary voice, when he had finished coughing.

Lavi clutched at the boy and didn't respond, he just continued to drag the two of them on wards. Lavi slowly made his way to a hospital, not caring that Allen would hate him for it. He looked down at Allen's chest, the knife still hanging out of it and the blood still spilling out, creating a bigger stain on his shirt that was beginning to spread down his pants.

"Please Lavi." Allen sobbed. "Just leave me here. I don't want to live in this world."

Lavi felt himself start to cry, feeling thankful that the rain covered it up and Allen wouldn't see it.

"No! I'm going to save you Allen, I'll make this world liveable for you! Why did you go to all the trouble to find me if you didn't want to live?"

"Because, I want you to be alright. I couldn't have lived with out you anyway."

"I'm alright Allen! You can live through this, we'll make life worth living again. You were happy once remember? You told me you were, it'll happen again." Lavi said seeing the hospital come into view.

"Please." Allen pleaded again before passing out for good. Lavi hauled the boy up into his arms ignoring his own pain. He stumbled forward keeping the hospital in his sights. The limp figure in his arms growing paler by the second. When they reached the hospital Lavi crashed through the doors and fell to the floor no longer able to keep himself up. Allen's body fell away from him and lay perfectly still, his blood starting to pool on the floor. Lavi pushed himself forward crawling towards Allen whilst figures started to gather around them.

Reaching Allen he pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"Please don't leave me, I don't think I could live without you either."

With that the last bit of his strength left him and he drifted away into darkness.

….End Part Ten…


	11. Chapter 11

So I woke up this morning to find out that my cold had upgraded it self to a chest infection. How did I know? Well for one I couldn't breath.

Being the stupid that I am I went to work anyway and commenced to slice my hand open while cutting tomatoes.

Then I toddled off to my second job.

Some idiot decided to spill a jug of milk which i then proceeded to slip on and crash to the ground. Oh, and on the way down I managed to knock a second milk jug straight onto my head, and it was soy milk, I despise soy milk.

So over all I've had a pretty fucking shit day….

Anyway I'm gonna try and update once a week instead of spastically like I have been.

Make my day a little bit better guys and please review.

Oh and many, many thanks to all those who have already reviewed and review regularly, I love you :)

And thats to all who alert the story, even if you don't review.

Also…I didn't spell check this.

….Part Eleven….

Lavi woke surrounded by noise.

"He's flat lining." He heard someone say.

Lavi rolled to his side and saw Allen on the bed beside him through the crowd of people around him. He looked paler than usual, especially in contrast to the blood covering his chest. Lavi rolled out of his bed and staggered towards Allen. Just as Lavi reached him, paddles were pushed to his chest and he jerked upwards.

"Still nothing." He heard someone say.

Lavi pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed Allen's hand.

'Don't die!" He screamed.

"Get that guy out of here." Someone said.

Lavi felt hands grab him roughly and pull him from Allen's hand.

"Clear!" A voice yelled as the paddles were pressed to Allen's chest again.

His body jolted up again and fell heavily to the bed. The hands continued to pull back at Lavi and he was thrown back onto his bed.

"Allen!" He screamed as hands pushed him down.

"Get a sedative." He heard someone say.

"Allen!" He screamed again thrashing at the hands that held him.

More people came and held him down, and then a needle was pushed into his arm.

That last thing he heard before he went under was someone yelling the words 'Clear' and then he drifted back into the black.

….

When Lavi woke again all was dark. There was a light coming from somewhere and the sound of machines were surrounding him. He groaned and pulled himself up feeling a tugging at his arm. He looked down to see a drip connected to his freshly bandaged arm. He ripped it out and dragged himself out of bed heading towards the light. He found himself out in a corridor lined with doors, he followed the line of light and ended up at a nurses station. The nurse behind the counter looked up at him approaching and stood suddenly rushing towards him.

"No, no, you shouldn't be up!" The male nurse said.

"Where is he?" Lavi managed to say, noticing his mouth was really dry.

"Who?" The nurse said reaching him and pushing him back the way he had come.

"Allen, where is he?" Lavi said resisting.

"I don't know who your talking about."

"The boy I came in with where is he!" Lavi said realising he was shouting.

"Go back to bed and I'll find out for you." The nurse said in a monotone voice, obviously ignoring Lavi's protests.

"No!" Lavi said pushing the nurse away from him.

"Quite you'll wake the rest of the ward."

"I'll wake the rest of the fucking hospital if you don't tell me where he is."

"Fine, fine." the nurse said raising his hands in defeat. He walked back over to his booth and sat down, shuffling through some papers.

"The boy you were admitted with, you called him Allen?" The nurse said looking up.

Lavi nodded in confirmation.

"He was admitted to intensive care and is currently in a critical condition."

"Where is intensive care?"

"I'm sorry but no one but hospital staff can enter intensive care outside of the hours of ten am to three pm. If you want to see him your going to have to wait 'til morning."

"Bull shit." Lavi said stepping forward. "I want to see him now."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait." The nurse said holding up his hands in defence. "Now please return to your bed and I'll check you vitals."

"I need to see Allen now!" Lavi said stalking towards him and grabbing his scrubs.

"I already told you…"

"It's alright Choji." A voice behind them cut in.

"I'll take him in and take full responsibility."

Lavi let go of the nurse and turned to see Reever standing behind him holding a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Come with me." He said turning and walking away.

Lavi rushed after him and caught up quickly.

"Thank you so much Reever." Lavi said catching up.

Reever turned to face him suddenly.

"You don't know me alright? It'll make trouble for all of us."

"Okay." Lavi said.

Reever turned away and continued to walk with Lavi following close behind.

"How is he?" Lavi asked.

"He has some serve blood lose. We've given him a few pints but he's still under close watch and until about an hour ago he continued to flatline."

"Will he survive?" Lavi asked nervously.

"I don't know, It's all up to him, but honestly it doesn't look like he's fighting back too much."

Reever turned suddenly and stalked back to stare Lavi down.

"What the fuck happened? Allen's wrists are like two chunks of raw meat, he's been stabbed through the lung and he's obviously been raped. And then there is the state you're in."

"I'll tell you, when I see him."

"Look Lavi, this is some serious shit, the police have been called, they'll be back in the morning to ask you some questions."

"Please, just let me see him." Lavi pleaded, a tear beginning to form in his eye.

"I was going to." Reever said between clenched teeth, turning and stalking away.

Lavi followed behind him closely as they twisted and turned around corridors. They climbed a set of stairs and then twisted and turned some more. They came to a halt outside a large set of doors.

"Now, once we're in here you have to be very quiet, oh and clean your hands." Reever said pointing to some hand sanitizer hanging off the wall next to the door.

As Lavi washed his hands Reever swiped a card against a reader on the wall and the door softly clicked open. They entered and Reever took the lead again. He lead them through the deathly quite halls, with nothing but the beep of machinery and heavy breathing. Reever stopped outside a doorway and leant against the frame.

"He's in here" Reever said barely louder than a whisper. "We can't stay long so be quick."

Lavi nodded, took a deep breath and walked into the room. The room was dark, but Allen's pale skin seemed to glow in the dark. Lavi rushed over to the bedside and quickly grabbed Allen's hand. His chest was naked and had a number of wires attached to it. There was a breathing tube attached to his mouth and a machine systematically pumped him with air. Lavi couldn't believe his appearance, although he was alway skinny, Allen seemed to have shrunk. He was looking so small and pale, he looked like he was already dead. Lavi tightened his grip slightly hoping to feel a reaction from Allen, but received nothing. He felt the bandages around his arms and then looked at the one attached to his chest. He had a small gauze taped to he head, from an injury Lavi hadn't even noticed.

"Please don't give up Allen." Lavi breathed. "Tyki is gone and can't hurt you anymore, isn't that enough for you."

It wasn't, obviously, as Allen continued to slumber.

"That's enough." He heard Reever say from the doorway. "You can come back tomorrow."

Lavi looked up to nod at him and then looked back down at Allen. He raised the thin hand in his own and kissed it lightly before laying it gentle back on the bed. He stood with a slight groan and walked back to Reever, who started to lead the way again. They walked back to Lavi's bed in complete silence.

"Wait here." Reever said, stalking away again. "I have to go get you a fresh drip."

Lavi lay back on his bed and waited for Reever to return. His thoughts never left Allen and he knew he wouldn't sleep knowing that when he woke Allen might be gone. He felt himself start to cry and pushed his head into his hands. For the passed four years Allen had been his life, through it all Allen was there, they kept each other alive. Lavi knew how Allen felt, knowing that he didn't truly want to live. But he knew there was some part of him that held on, the same part that went and looked for Lavi, and the part that stopped him at only cutting his skin, and not digger deeper and hitting veins. Lavi chose to believe that both he and Allen would make it out together.

Reever returned with a fresh bag and needle, he took the old set down off the stand and attached the new one. After only two attempts he had the needle back in and taped down.

"I want you to sleep." Reever said taking out a needle and pushing it into the drip.

"I don't think I can. What if when I wake up Allen is dead?" Lavi said despite the heavy feeling in his body.

"I thought you would say that. Look Lavi, I don't think you realise what shape your in yourself, you need rest."

"I'll be fine." Lavi managed to mumble.

"I've sedated you." Reever said suddenly. "I've recommended that you be sedated every few hours for the next day or two, when you wake up next you should be feeling better and hopefully Allen will be awake."

"What?" Lavi managed to push out, all her heard was 'sedated' and 'day'. "No, I can't leave him."

"Sleep." Reever said, and Lavi did.

…..

The sun was up the next time he awoke, but he didn't know how many days later it was. His body felt heavy and stiff but other than that he felt pretty good. He dragged himself to the side of the bed and stood. His world seemed to turn slightly be eventually maintained itself. Then he ripped the drip out of his arm again and went in search of Allen again. He shuffled up to the nurse's counter and peered over it still feeling a bit groggy.

"Yes?" A nurse said looking up.

"Allen Walker?" Lavi mumbled out.

"Oh, sure. Dr. Wenham said we should let you see him when you woke up." She stood and walked out from behind her counter. "He's in this ward, I'll take you to him."

She led him not far down the hall and pointed at a door. Lavi nodded his thanks as she turned to walk away. He took a deep breath and then opened the door. Allen looked a little better than the last time he had seen him, but not much. He was still much too thin and his skin now looked slightly grey, but he didn't have a breathing tube anymore. He was dressed in a hospital gown and the sheets were rolled up neatly over his chest, his arms resting outside of the blanket.

Lavi pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. He picked up a limp hand and held it lightly.

"Allen." He said softly. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I wish you hadn't come looking for me, but I can understand why you did." Lavi let his eyes roam over his body and settle on the thick bandages on each wrist. He was tempted to pull back the sheets and have a look at the stab wound to see how it was healing. Lavi heard a door open behind him, but he didn't bother to turn around and look, thinking it would just be Reever or another doctor or nurse. But then he heard a match strike and smelt cigarette smoke. He turned around ready to chew whoever it was out. He recognised the man behind him instantly, from another day in another hospital years ago, a man he now knew to be Cross. He stared up at him as he walked in and sat himself down on the other side of the bed. He didn't take any note of Lavi, who was gapping at him.

Cross blew some smoke out straight into Allen's face who of course did nothing. He then lifted one of Allen's hands dropped it back onto the bed.

"Weak." He said standing up.

"Wake up!" He said slapping Allen roughly across the face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lavi yelled standing up and staring across at him.

Cross looked over at Lavi as if noticing him for the first time.

"Who're you?" He asked taking another drag from his cigarette.

Lavi honestly didn't know how to answer him. Instead he looked down at Allen, who had a fresh red mark on his cheek.

"Wait, I know you now. You're that boy that ran out with Allen years ago, the one that punched the doctor." Cross leaned forward to blow smoke in Lavi's face. "How do you know this boy?"

Lavi didn't know how it happened, but one moment he was standing there, and the next he was on top of Cross with his hands around his throat. Cross smirked up at him even as his face started to turn bright red.

"It's your fault!" Lavi screamed, raising Cross's head by his throat and slamming it back down. "It's your fucking fault he's like this."

He lifted his head and rammed it against the floor a few more times screaming at him the whole time. The smirk never left Cross's face even as his blood started to smear the floor.

"What's so fucking funny?" Lavi said leaning down whisper in his ear. "I will kill you, and that'll be another thing Allen never has to worry about. I'm going to make everyone that ever hurt him pay, and I'll start with you."

With that he tightened his grip around Cross's neck and pushed down even harder. Just as Cross's eye's were starting to slowly close someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him away roughly.

"No!" Lavi screamed trying to claw him way back to Cross. "Let me go!"

"Stop it Lavi!" He heard a familiar voice say. It was Reever, and he was a lot stronger than Lavi had thought he could be. "Calm down."

"No!" Lavi yelled again struggling to get free. Cross was already sitting up rubbing his neck lightly.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" Lavi said still struggling.

But he was slowly being pulled from the room. Someone else joined the struggle and it was now impossible for him to reach Cross, who was now standing and smirking again. Just before he was pulled completely out of the room Lavi saw Cross reach down and stroke the boys face.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Lavi yelled.

With a lot of effort Lavi was dragged back to his own bed and thrown down. He was held in place and then felt the familiar sting in his arm. He drifted off not long afterwards..

…..

There seemed to be a pattern emerging. When Lavi woke again it was dark again. He sat up pulled the drip from his arm and went to see Allen. He remembered the way easily and avoided the nurses station. His room was dark but he could make out the figure in the bed. He walked over and took his hand lightly.

"Allen, I'm gonna get you out of here and hide you were Cross will never find you."

Lavi brushed the boys hair from his face and noticed the large bruise that had formed on his cheek from where Cross had hit him. Lavi silently cursed him and sat himself back down beside the bed.

"I'll be gone for awhile but I'll try and organise things as quickly as possible, and then after I've sorted everything out you and I are gonna take off."

Lavi laughed at himself realising he sounded corny and cliche', since he was already sounding pretty soppy Lavi decided it wouldn't hurt to tell Allen everything that was on his mind.

"Since you're unconscious and all, I guess it wont matter if I tell you. God I feel so pathetic. I wanted to tell you for ages, but I knew you would react badly and think the worst. So I'll tell you now… I love you Allen. I know you love me too, but not in the same way. I know we could never have that kind of relationship but as long as you're with me, that's enough. I know you can't return my feelings and I'm sure one day I'll get fed up with it, but I don't care for now. Just, wake up, please."

But Allen didn't wake up, and Lavi started to feel sick thinking that maybe he never would. He's shut himself off for good, not wanting to return. WIth a shiver Lavi remembered some of the last words he heard Allen speak.

"I don't want to live in this world." He had said.

And maybe he no longer did. He could be in his own world now, with no thoughts or ever returning. Lavi felt himself start to cry as he pushed his face into Allen's hand, hoping his thoughts were nothing but thoughts.

After a few minutes Lavi composed himself and pushed himself away from the bed. He took one last look at Allen before turning and walking off back to his own bed. He found everything he had walked in with in a set of draws beside his bed. Everything had been cleaned but the blood stain still remained. Lavi shuddered looking at the blood, most of which was Allen's, but he put the shirt on anyway. His phone was still with him, but it had died days ago, which was probable the only reason he was allowed to keep it through his days of imprisonment. When he was fully dressed he turned back to the bed and made sure he hadn't left anything behind.

'Just one more visit.' He said to himself.

He snuck back to Allen's room, avoiding a roaming nurse, and closed the door behind him.

He sighed loudly and paced the room back and forth, his hands hanging from his back pockets.

"What if I come back and you're not here? I can't sit here and wait for you to wake up, they probably wouldn't let me anyway, but I can't leave you here either."

"Arrgh." He yelled out in frustration rubbing his head in his hands.

He dropped his hands and looked back over at Allen. He walked over to the bed and leaned down close to him. He brushed his hair away from his face and leaned in closer.

"Since your asleep anyway… Does this mean I'm taking advantage of you?"

He closed the distance between them and stopped millimetres before their lips touched. I tried to will himself that last tiny distance.

"I can't." Lavi whisper into his face. "It would be taking advantage of you, and I think you've had enough of that already in your life."

Lavi stood up straight from the best, squeezed Allen's hand one more time, and before his courage dissolved he turned and walked away.

"I will be back for you Allen." He said, even though he was out the door and even if he was concious there was no way Allen would have heard him.

….End Part Eleven….


	12. Chapter 12

So remember how I was bitching about how shit my day was last chapter? Well I went home that night and realised I was locked out of my unit… yay.

My week so far.

Burnt my arm badly cooking rissoles.

Broke the railing on my stairs.

Slipped in the bathtub.

Almost got fired.

And ran into a door carrying something heavy which caused a very large bruise.

Oh and I some how managed to get my fingers caught in the soup dispenser at the laudromat.

oh also… still sick, ahahaha.

Anyway I realised that I received seven reviews for my last two chapters… Guys, you are so awesome _!

Your support is greatly appreciated.

Also I've started writing another D- Gray Man fan fix, it's called "waiting." I've also got another one called the adventure change but I wont update that one regularly as it is just for shits and giggles.

Anyway on with the show!

Another flash back chapter!

….Part Twelve…

When Lavi realised, it hit him like a tonne of bricks. He had just woken up and was stretching slightly when he looked over at Allen. He still looked like a little kid even though he had recently turned fourteen. He was sitting in the dirt one arm curled around his legs the other scratching little drawings into the ground with a stick, and bam, he was struck. Lavi felt that it was all over for him because there was nothing else he wanted any more than what was right in front of him. He had to control the urge to run over to Allen, grab him tightly and scream 'I love you!'. Allen sensed Lavi's gaze and looked up at him. He smiled slightly at him, and Lavi suppressed a blush.

'I've fallen hard.' Lavi said to himself. 'What am I going to do? I can't do anything with him, he's damaged goods.'

"Are you alright Lavi?" Allen said standing up looking worried. "You look a little pale."

Lave recovered quickly and laughed.

"I look pale? You're one to talk." He walked over to Allen and slung an arm around his neck. He felt Allen tense but decided to ignore it and leave his arm where it was. He realised these small moments of contact was all he was going to get.

"Listen Allen." He said starting to walk and dragging Allen along with him. "I'll be off for a couple of days."

"Again?" Allen whined.

"Yes, again, but I'll be back, and I better not find you shuffling around where I left you. Get out there and do something."

"Like what? It's not like I can just go to the movies."

"Yeah you can, I showed you where to sneak in. Anyway do something, just go for a walk."

"I could try begging for some money, or food."

"There you go, although you don't have to, I can always provide."

"No I'll do it, you shouldn't have to do everything."

"I'm sure they'll be throwing money at you, one look at your adorable face and they'll be weak at the knees."

Allen didn't say anything but instead pulled Lavi's arm off of him.

"Where do you go Lavi?"

Lavi forced a smile and held a finger to his lips.

"It's a secret, all you need to know is that it provides us with a bit of money."

"It's not anything bad is it?"

"Nothing for you to be worried about."

"Alright." He said in resignation.

"I'll be off then, got to start early, see you in a bit!"

Allen waved and Lavi turned and ran, literally ran from him. He didn't have to leave so early but he knew if he stuck around he'd end up throwing himself at Allen and it would all end badly. He turned back to look at him once though, and he couldn't help but think how sad it was that this young kid was living the way he was. Lavi himself had been on the streets at his age but he never really worried about himself, with Allen it just seemed so much sadder. He wished there was a way he could make things better for the both of them. What he really needed was more money, but it wasn't like it was going to appear out of thin air, and there was no way he could get anything out of his Gramps. As far as Gramps was concerned he was cut off completely. No, he was just going to have to find some more work, he'd have a chat with Anita and see if she knew of anything extra he could do around her place.

He had never told Allen what or where his job was. He worked for Anita every couple of weeks, passing around messages, notes, packages, little things that were best not discussed over the telephone or trusted to a courier. It didn't pay very much, but it was enough for Lavi to buy a little food, and for him to hid some away. He had a small amount hidden away, there wasn't too much there, but it was better than nothing. Of course he had no idea what he was going to do with the money. When he first started collecting the money the major thought it his head was a fresh start, he wanted to run away somewhere new and start over. But he didn't want to live on the streets any more, he wanted to start somewhere new, with somewhere to stay at night and a new name. He hadn't ever thought of taking anyone with him, but now he had no intention of leaving with out Allen. He knew Allen wouldn't survive with out him, and he didn't want to live without Allen, that was painfully clear. So really, he needed more money, he needed enough for a new identity for the both of them, two tickets to anywhere, and some new clothes so they didn't look like they wandered in off the streets. They would also need some extra money, to last them until they got themselves all set up. It was going to be a costly venture, and take some time, but he was willing to give it a go.

He whistled to himself happily envisioning a future where Allen and him were living properly, where Allen always had plenty to eat and would smile without forcing it. Where eventually Allen's scars would heal and he would open himself up to Lavi, and hopefully, just hopefully, return his feelings. Lavi shook his head with a laugh knowing even if they started a whole new life there was a good chance Allen would never fully heal, and most likely never return Lavi's feelings.

"A guy can dream can't he?" He said out loud to himself arriving out the front of Anita's building.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and re-read the text he had gotten the previous night. He never had any credit and only ever received texts, and the phone was always on silent. Allen didn't even know he kept a phone, and Lavi felt no need to tell him. The text read.

"Got a few jobs for you tomorrow,

Anytime before lunch is fine.

A."

He shoved the phone back into his pocket and knocked lightly on the door. It was opened a few seconds later by the forever bald Mahoja, she knew him and waved him inside. He lead himself to Anita's room knowing his way exactly since his first visit, he knocked on the door lightly and waited for a reply.

"Enter." Anita said.

Lavi let himself in and closed the door behind. Anita had her usual elaborate tea set out and arrange in front of him. He sat down on a comfy cushion and waited. Anita poured him a cup of tea and added sugar and milk, knowing how he took it by now. She then poured her own and got down to business.

"I've got three different messages for you and one package. Two of them have to be delivered today, the last message and the package have to be delivered tomorrow." She said passing some papers and a box over to him

Lavi took them and shuffled through them, recognising all the address as places he had previously been. He shoved them in his back pack and then picked up his tea. It was delicious as always and he had to wonder how much she spent on tea.

"Anita, you trust me don't you?" He said setting the cup back down.

"I trust you enough Lavi. Why do you ask?"

"Well, this work is good and all, but I was wondering if there was any extra work you could push my way, I'm trying to earn a bit of extra money."

She raised her eye brows at him and smiled in a way that made Lavi feel like she knew everything.

"The only thing I need is more girls, I've had a few leave recently, unless you want to step in and offer your services here."

Lavi thought about it and then figured Allen would probable kill him if he found out, instead he went the other way.

"If I found you some new employees how much would you give me, as say, a finders fee?"

"Well, that would depend on the girl wouldn't it. It depends on how much business she would provide me with in the end."

"What about guys? I could find some guys maybe."

"I've got enough guys at the moment, they're not very popular here. But I don't think you'll be able to do it."

"If I find you a decent enough girl and bring here over, will you believe me, maybe turn it into a regular thing?"

"We'll see." She said with a smile.

"Well do you know anyone else that might need an extra hand, running messages like I do for you?"

"I believe Tyki would be interested, he just lost his messenger, although, I wouldn't be too happy with you working for my competition."

"I know how to keep my mouth shut."

"I know you do."

"Tyki, the owner of The Pleasure Club?"

"That's him."

"Know of anything else?"

"Let's see how you go with that first shall we, then we'll talk some more. Scone?"

"Thanks." Lavi said taking one and shoving it in his pocket, a similar action that Allen would make years later.

He gulped down the rest of his tea and pushed him self away from the table.

"I'll be off then." He said patting his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

"I look forward to seeing what you come up with." She said with a sly smile.

Lavi gave her a short wave and let himself out. He quickly went and delivered his first two messages and then made his way over to Tyki's Club. He was met at the door by two scowling figures, they knew him as well from messages he had delivered to Tyki in the past.

"I've got a message." He said holding up one of the remaining slips.

"We'll pass it on." The dark haired one said reached out for it. Lavi pulled it out of his reach.

"I have to deliver this one directly into 'his' hands."

The two of them scowled at him again and then shuffled away to hold a conference. There was a slight argument between them before they seemed to come to an agreement.

"In you go." The dark haired one said nodding towards the door.

Lavi skipped up the stairs and let himself in. It was pitch black inside but just like at Anita's he had already been through it once and knew his way. He led himself to what he knew to be Tyki's room. He knocked politely on the door and waited.

"What is it?" He heard Tyki call.

"Message for you."

"Fine, come in."

Lavi opened the door and wandered into a smoke filled room. Tyki was sitting cross legged on a chair with a cigarette clamped tightly between his teeth. He was staring down at a set of cards in his hands and grumbling, obviously not liking what he saw. Across from him sat a much too young girl who was smiling sheepishly across at Tyki, obviously very happy with her own hand.

"What's the matter 'Uncle' Tyki, afraid you're going to lose again."

"That's it." He said slamming his cards down on the table. "Game's over I've got business to attend to."

She stood with a laugh laying her cards down on the table to reveal a royal flush. She then took her leave and left the room.

"Dammit, I know she's cheating." He looked up at Lavi and waved him over. "I'm glad you came when you did, I couldn't have stood another game with her. She must've learnt from the Earl."

Lavi walked over and took the empty chair in front of Tyki.

"What's the message?"

"Actually, there is no message."

Tyki looked up suddenly with a very angry gaze.

"I came because I heard you needed a messenger, look I've been doing this for Anita for years so you know I know what to do."

"Good, give this to Suman at "Heavenly Parlours'." Tyki said pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and shoving it over to Lavi.

'That was easier than I thought.' Lavi thought to himself.

"Would you like to take my number for future jobs?"

"Not yet." Tyki said reaching forward to gather all the cards back into a pile. "That there is how much Suman owes me, if you can get the money out of him then maybe I'll throw some work your way."

"Oh." Lavi said standing.

'_Great, in one day I've gone from a messenger, to a pimp and a debt collector… but think of the money I could earn.' Lavi thought._

"Is there anything else you need, that I could, you know find for you?"

"What do you mean?" Tyki said eye balling him.

"New employees? Perhaps you need a few new girls?"

Tyki looked up at him like he was an idiot.

"We don't do girls here."

"Oh." Lavi said feeling stupid. "Don't want a few new men then?"

"Depends, you get that money and, like I said, we'll talk. Now get out, I've got to let out some steam and you happen to be in my way."

Lavi left quickly and ran from the building. He didn't stop until he reached Heavenly Parlours, he's been there once before to deliver a message. Suman ran a similar business to Anita and Tyki, but it was a lot smaller and a lot cheaper. There were no guards standing outside these doors so he let himself in. He made his way through the building and let himself into Suman's office. Suman was sitting at his desk on the phone and looked up sharply as Lavi entered. Lavi smiled brightly at him and sat down across from him, resting his feet up on the desk.

"I'll call you back." Suman said slamming the phone back down. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm just a simple messenger, got a message here from Tyki." With that Lavi pulled out the already crumpled piece of paper and passed it across to Suman. Suman picked it up grumbling and glanced over it.

"I've got a reply for Tyki." He scrunched the piece of paper back up and threw it back at Lavi. "Now get out." He then picked the phone back up and started to dial.

Lavi kicked the phone off the desk which let out a small jingle as it hit the floor.

"I'm not leaving with out that amount." Lavi said throwing the roll of paper back to him.

"Get out of here you little shit." Suman said standing and walking round the desk.

"Nope." Lavi said playfully.

It was then that Suman grabbed him around the neck and started to drag him backwards and towards the door. Lavi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pen knife. He pushed a button and the blade sprang out which he then commenced to jab into the arm around his neck. Suman yelped and let him go quickly, Lavi fell to the floor but jumped back to his feet quickly. He held the knife out threateningly but really didn't need to bother. Suman was obviously terrified.

"All bark and no bite then? Go get the money, or." Lavi reached behind him and with a little effort unzipped his bag and pulled a hammer from his bag. "I'll use this to break a few fingers."

He held both the hammer and the knife out in front of him, Suman stared at them both and nodded his head, never taking his gaze from the weapons. He walked around behind the desk and opened a draw and shuffled through it. He saw a flash of metal and before he had time to think he brought the hammer down hard on Suman's hand. Lavi felt slightly sick as he heard the bones in his hand snap, but he was glad he did it when he saw the gun fall from his hand and clatter to the ground. He kicked it away quickly and held the small knife to Suman's throat.

"Money, now." He said increasing the pressure on the knife.

He nodded again and this time turned around and ripped a picture off the wall. Hiding behind it in a very cliche' manner was a safe. He opened it quickly and pulled out a handful of notes, before holding them out to Lavi.

"Put it on the desk." He said not wanting to lower either of his weapons.

Suman did as he was told and left the money on the desk.

"Go sit in the corner, facing the wall, and don't move for a good ten minutes." Suman shuffled over to the corner holding his hand to his chest and sat down. Lavi grabbed the gun he had dropped earlier and then shoved it and the money in his bag. He then took off out of there was fast as he could.

He didn't stop running until he got back to Tyki's. He ran up the steps ignoring the twins at the base and let himself in. He ran to Tyki's room and bashed on the door.

"What is it!" Tyki yelled.

"I got it!" Lavi yelled.

The door was quickly opened by Tyki who's face looked fit to kill.

"Got what?"

Lavi quickly took off his back pack and pulled out the wad of money he had gotten from Suman. He held it up to Tyki his hands shaking slightly. Tyki looked surprised but took it from him and counted through it.

"There is more here than I asked for."

"Late fee." Lavi lied quickly.

Surprisingly Tyki laughed.

"Okay kid you've got yourself some work. Mostly just messages but every now and then I'll need you to do something like this. Here's your first cut." He then grabbed a random bunch of notes from the pile and handed them to Lavi, who took them gratefully. "About what you mentioned before, I don't need any new employees at the moment, but there is someone I'm looking for. If you ever find him I need you to hand him straight over to me agreed?"

Lavi nodded. "Who?"

"Young kid, probably around fourteen or fifteen by now, very thin, pale, white hair, silver blue eyes, I think his name was Allen, he might be dead for all I know. Anyway if you ever find him, no matter what you bring him straight here, alright."

Lavi felt sick and looked down, not wanting to give anything away. He took a deep breath slapped on a fake smile and looked Tyki in the eye.

"Sure thing." He said holding out a hand to shake.

Tyki gave him a look that said he didn't trust him but reached up and shook his hand anyway.

"Come by early tomorrow and we'll see what needs to be done."

"Right."

"Now go away."

Lavi nodded and headed out quickly. He spent the next two days running around for Tyki doing all kinds of things. He even managed to find Anita a girl, her name was Chomsuke, Lavi had seen her around the streets recently and knew that she would do ANYTHING for money. It didn't take him long to convince her that if she was going to be doing such things, why not do it in a comfortable room where you could get fed nightly. Anita was surprised but gave him a decent cut. He had earned more in the passed two days than he had in the passed six months. He hid it all away in the usual spot, keeping a few dollars to buy him and Allen some food. With his jobs finally over he went in search of Allen, planning on shouting the kid to some real food, something hot and fresh.

But when he finally found Allen he was passed out half dead with a star carved into his forehead. As Lavi picked him up and carried him towards help, he swore over and over again that he would do anything to get Allen out of this life. It was that oath he swore to himself that led him to take up the Earl on his offer.

…..End Part Twelve…


	13. Chapter 13

So this was originally part 14 but I've been doing a few re writes lately and it's just easier for me to post this one now instead of wanting and waiting until I get the original part thirteen like a want it.

Needless to say it's kinda annoying.

What'll really annoy you readers is that…. well you don't find out what happens to Allen in this chapter either, sorry bout that, it's the last flash back chapter I have, where many secrets are revealed… mwahahahaha!

Hopefully you will all enjoy!

…..Part Thirteen…

Road had come to him with the offer on behalf of 'The Earl', she came to him through Tyki. He was leaning outside Tyki's building shuffling through that days messages wonder which one to go to first when she had suddenly appeared next to him.

"'Uncle' Tyki tells me you're good at finding people." She had said.

Lavi jumped slightly and looked down at a young girl. He recognised her as the girl Tyki had been playing cards with a year earlier.

"He also tells me your looking for extra cash."

Lavi regained his posture and faced the young girl.

"I am, what kind of person are you looking for?"

"It's not me that's looking, it's the Earl. He's looking for people who wont be missed."

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked.

"I mean, surely you know people on the streets where you live. People where it doesn't matter if they live or die, am I right? Well my dear Earl is interested in such people."

"Not interested." Lavi said turning away, it all just sounded too creepy to him.

"Wait a minute." Road said stepping in his way. "Take a look at this."

She thrust an envelope in his hands and then stepped back with another creepy smile. Lavi looked at her skeptically and took a look in the envelope.

Inside there was six months worth of money.

"That's just for one person, we're willing to give you that much for each person you point us towards."

Lavi swallowed and flicked through the money in the envelope again. He didn't know what to do, with this kind of money he could boost his and Allen's escape to a little over a year if it was regular enough.

"What kind of person are you looking for?" He asked shakily.

Road quickly snatched the envelope from his hands and tucked it away on her person.

"At the moment anyone will do, but the younger the better."

"Anyone will do?"

"For now, you just tell us where they will be and we'll go pick them up, it's preferable if they're alone."

"Okay." Lavi said holding his hand out for the envelope.

"Tsk tsk." Road said waving a finger at him. "You only get the money after we pick up the individual. So what do you have in mind."

Lavi then told her about Krory, and his habits. Where he slept, where he begged, the best place to find him.

"I'll come back here tomorrow, and if the endeavour has been successful then you get the money." Road said slyly before slipping away into darkness.

…..

Lavi went back to Tyki's building the next day to find Road waiting for him.

"Good job." She said handing the envelope over to him. "Can I have your number? Old Krory wont last long, we'll need a new person in a couple of weeks."

Lavi thought about telling her to get stuffed but after counting through the money he found he couldn't. He handed over his number and walked away. He didn't know what had happened to Krory and decided it was best to ignore the whole thing. Just treat it as a simple business venture, like when he broke fingers and arms for Tyki. The business dealings went on and he sold numerous people to Road and her 'Earl'. Then one day a request came through and the only people that fit the criteria were Kanda and Allen. Of course he wasn't going to sell Allen but he didn't want to sell Kanda either. He considered Kanda a friend and on the streets friends were few and far between. Road had warned him if he didn't direct them towards a certain target they would pick anyone up. Lavi couldn't take the risk that they would find Allen, so he sent them on the path to Kanda. The next morning Kanda was gone.

…

"Road." Lavi ventured to ask one day after receiving an envelope full of money.

"Yes?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"What happens to all these people?"

She looked up at him and gave him a smile so creepy that Lavi couldn't suppress a shudder.

"Would you like to see?" She asked.

Lavi thought about it, and knowing he would probable regret it later said, "Yes."

"Follow me." Road said.

He didn't have to follow her far because she had a car waiting. She opened the back door and waved him in. Lavi climbed in while Road got into the front passenger seat. In the drivers seat was a tall blonde man.

"Hiya." Lavi said to him cheerfully.

The man promptly ignored him and started the car.

"Fine then, Mr Two-moles."

Lavi saw his face twitch but he guessed that's all the reaction he was going to get out of him.

"Leave my servant alone Lavi." Road said.

Lavi crossed his arms with a sigh and leaned back. The car took off and Lavi closed his eye, or so he wanted Road and her servant to believe. In fact had his eye open the tiniest sliver taking in everything, so he knew exactly where he was the whole time. He had a feeling he would need to know exactly where this place was. He saw Road turn around to check on him throughout the journey, but he just deepened his breathing and pretended to be asleep.

"Drive around a bit more." Road said to the driver. "I don't trust him.

"Why didn't you just blindfold him instead of us having to drive around like this." Two-moles asked.

"Because it's more fun this way!" Road said childishly.

They drove around for over an hour before the car finally stopped. Lavi kept up his act and stayed 'asleep'.

"Lavi!" Road said sharply.

Lavi jerked upright and rubbed at his eye. He blinked a few times and looked out the window. He looked up and down the street they were on, pretending to try and gauge his surroundings. Road let herself out of the car but the driver stayed put.

"See ya Two-moles." Lavi said opening his own door and getting out.

They were out front of a building, he could tell it was completely empty, the shattered windows and the front door hanging wide open kind of gave it away.

"Nice place." Lavi said looking it up and down.

"We only use the basement levels." Road said walking up to the broken door.

Lavi followed her up the three steps that led to the door and followed her inside. The lobby of the building was covered in broken glass, scattered leaves and dirt. Road walked towards a set of elevators and Lavi thought to himself that there was no was he was getting into them. But Road changed her course and then opened the door to the fire escape. He followed her down two flights of stairs before she opened another door and stepped out.

"Welcome to the Earl's dwellings." She said

Lavi took in his surroundings carefully, it was cluttered with bits of wood and metal, some of them nailed and twisted together, some of them splashed with paint.

"What the?" Lavi said without thinking. "Is this some sort of art studio?"

"Right you are Lavi." Road said walking further in, Lavi trailed after her. "Would you like to meet the Earl?"

"I guess, but first I'd just like to find out what happened to all those people."

Road chuckled to herself and Lavi felt himself shudder again. Road stopped walking in front of a darkened door frame.

"We've sold most of them to private collectors, but this one was the prototype so the Earl wanted to hang onto it for… sentimental reasons." She then flicked a light switch and stepped away from the door.

Lavi walked through the door trying to appear unfazed. However what lay inside the door propped up on the wall was something that use to be a human being. The body had been changed and expanded, tubes and barrels protruding from in. A set of metal looking horns were attached to the the head and the skin around the eyes was dark and drawn out like running make up. He looked up to the top and saw a streak of white hair amongst a mess of black. This, thing, on the wall use to be Krory.

"Let me introduce to you the Akuma series." Road said appearing beside him. "They really are quite popular. Lots of people are adding them to their private collection."

"They… they're all like, this?" Lavi managed to breath, unable to tear his eyes away from the thing in front of it.

"No, some of them are, this is only stage one. Stage two is a little more, creative. Stage three, is different again. The Earl's talking about stage four, I can't wait to see what it looks like."

Unable to take it any more Lavi turned and ran from the room. He just made it out the door before he fell to his knees and threw up noisily.

"Poor Lavi." Road said in a mocking tone, reaching down to cradle his head.

Lavi pushed her away and pulled himself to his feet.

"I don't want any more to do with this." He said turning from her.

He had only walked three steps when Road caught up to him and grabbed his arm painfully.

"Now, now Lavi, if you're not there to tell us who to take, there is no knowing who we could take. Imagine what that cutie you hang out with would look like after the Earl got to him."

Lavi turned sharply knocking Road's grip on his arm. She stumbled back but Lavi reached out and grabbed her tightly by her shirt, he lifted her easily into the air, her feet dangling two feet off the ground.

"Don't you dare touch him." Lavi hissed.

"I don't have to touch him." Road said smiling despite her predicament. "I just have to tell Tyki that you've got his favourite play thing. His name's Allen isn't it, I've got better surveillance than Tyki, and feel lucky that I haven't told Tyki already."

Lavi growled at her and lifted her higher into the air. He was trapped, he didn't know what he was going to do.

"I wont tell Tyki as long as business stays good between us. You don't have to worry about Allen becoming Tyki's slave and you wont have to worry about yourself either. I'm sure the Earl would have fun with that red hair of yours."

Lavi continued to glare at her, but her expression was unwavering. He clenched his teeth tightly and lowered her to the ground.

"Fine, business as usual." He said stepping away from her.

"I'll call you in a week or two." She called out sweetly.

Lavi left the building in a hurry. Mr Two-moles was waiting for him outside, with a blind fold and rope.

"Oh come on!" Lavi said. But as it turned out Mr Two-Moles was very good with his hands. He was tied up and blindfolded before he knew what was happening. He sat in the back seat in complete fear, wondering what was going to happen to him. But nothing happened, the car pulled over, Lavi was untied and pushed out, and the car drove away.

….

There was no requests for over a week after that so Lavi spent all his time with Allen. He could tell Allen was worried about what was happening to the other homeless, so Lavi faked concern. He didn't want to appear too at ease, he didn't want any suspicion upon him. He knew he was probable over reacting but he felt it was the safest road to take. They were out looking for bread and milk, they did it most mornings, They would roam around outside cafe's waiting for their early morning deliveries and if they were unattended they would grab a loaf or two and run for it. Even though Lavi had enough money stashed away he was saving it for their escape, he knew if they used the money, they would keep on using it and they would never get anywhere. So he kept the money a secret and continued to live the street life, stealing and begging.

"There are at least three more place's. We'll split up and look them over, then meet back at spot number three." Lavi said turning to Allen.

"We shouldn't split up Lavi." Allen said.

"I'll be fine, and you!" Lavi said shaking Allen roughly, "I've never met a person that could run faster than you."

Lavi ran off, feeling free, knowing that he had told Road that Allen was off limits.

On his way to check out the Empire Cafe' he spied a shady figure holding a heavy bag. Despite the get up to make her look like a guy he recognised her as Road. She had obviously gone to a lot of effort to look like a male, but it was easy for someone like Lavi to see through her facade. Curious he watched from a distance, and then followed.

"I can see you Lavi." He heard Road call out.

Lavi shrugged and ran to catch up with her.

"Sorry." He said catching up to her. "I was just curious as to why you were dressed up like that."

"Sometimes it's easier to do business when someone things you're male."

"So you've been conducting business this early in the morning… Where's Mr Two-moles." Lavi said looking around.

"I gave him the day off, he was too stiff." She let out a sigh and dropped the bag. "Lavi, would you like to make some quick money?"

"Sure." Lavi said, mainly thinking about buying a decent breakfast, instead of stealing a loaf of bread.

"Take this." She said struggling to lift the bag. Lavi took the bag and noticed that it did have a bit of weight to it.

"Deliver it to the address." She said, passing him a slip of paper. "I'm exhausted. Oh, meet me at my house on Wednesday morning, we'll have some things to discuss then."

"Sure." Lavi said hefting the bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, and don't open it." She said with a frown.

"I'm not stupid." Lavi said, he seriously didn't want to open it… what if there was a head inside?

She turned from him and waved. Once she disappeared from sight Lavi started to walk, and then kicked himself when he realised she hadn't given him any money. He changed hands and tried to imagine what could be in the bag. All he could think how ever was that it contained a human head. A modified one probable, something horrific done to it, making it in-human. He started to think maybe he should look in it, if there was a head in it then maybe he could get Road and her Earl into trouble some how… nah, he didn't want to risk it. But he was becoming horribly curious, he needed to know, was he carrying a human head around?

"Fuck it!" He said loudly. He dropped the bag and kneeled down in front of it. He took a deep breath and unzipped it. He could not have been more surprised even if it was a human head, that's what he had been expecting after all, but inside there was money. Lots and lots of money, more than triple the amount he had tucked away.

He didn't even think about it, he just zipped up the bag and ran. He ran and ran not even knowing where he was going himself, just knowing that he wanted to shake off anyone that had seen him take the bag. He eventually buried the bag beside the river. He felt safe and started to walk back to the spot he had agreed to meet Allen.

He was so busy envisioning telling Allen that they were finally going to escape that he didn't know he was being followed.

Lavi was suddenly clubbed on the side of the head and fell to the ground roughly.

"My Road." He heard an unfamiliar voice say.

Lavi looked up through dazed eyes to focus on a man he had never seen before.

"No one, messes with my Road." He said angrily. "Where is it?"

"Ugh." Was just about all Lavi could manage to say.

"The money you took. Where is it?" The man asked as he lifted Lavi up by his hair.

"Ugh." Was all he could manage for a second time.

The man continued to pull at Lavi's hair until he dragged him to his feet.

"My name is Sherryl," He said sharply. "Road is my daughter, and I don't forgive people who cross her lightly."

He punched Lavi and he fell from Sherryl's grip a chunk of his hair pulling out as it happened. Lavi feel to the floor his lips sealed tightly. What he had just found was his and Allen's escape and there was no way he was letting that go, no matter what he went through, he would get away and they would escape.

"What're you talking about?" Lavi managed to mumble through the pain.

Sherryl hit him again and Lavi felt his consciousness fail him. He was dragged up roughly and slung over a shoulder. He was carried for a time and then throw into the boot of a car. He felt fear grip him as the boot slammed shut and he was engulfed in darkness. He was tossed and turned in the boot as the car speed through the streets and somewhere along the line he passed out.

…

Lavi awoke to a sharp pain in his arm. He lifted his head feeling groggy and looked down at the sorce of the pain. He focused on Sherryl dragging a blade over his arm. He tried to pull away only to find that he was tied in place. Sherryl smiled up at him and then dragged the blade across his skin again.

"Where is it?" He asked when he was done with the blade.

"I don't know." Lavi lied through the pain.

Sherryl sliced into his arm again a little bit deeper, and asked again.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know."Lavi replied again. And the slicing went on.

….

"Where is it?" Sherryl asked again.

Lavi couldn't no longer follow what the time or the day was. He guessed it to be anywhere between two and five days later. He truly didn't know, the torture had continued up his right arm and then up his left, and still Lavi gave them nothing.

"Where is it!" Sherryl asked again ripping the eye patch from Lavi's face.

Lavi blinked open his blind eye, he was use to keeping the eye shut, but he could still feel the air against it. Suddenly Sherryl shoved his fingers into his eye socket. Lavi pulled away but the pain only increased.

"Tell me!" He heard Sherryl say. Everything else was blank, his eyes' were open but he couldn't see anything, the pain was too great. The fingers dug deeper into his eye socket and gripped his eye tightly.

"Tell me." Sherryl hissed again in his ear.

Lavi tensed in pain, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. But he stayed strong, if he kept it up long enough Sherryl would let him go. He grit his teeth and said.

"I don't know."

Sherryl ripped his hand free from Lavi's eye socket tearing the eye away with him as he did. Lavi screamed feeling the eye pulled and ripped from his face. He felt fingers pry his remaining eye open and in front of him was his own eye. He focused on the milky eye in Sherryl's hand and then watched as he crushed the eye in his fingers, reduction it to nothing but a pile of mush. At that point Lavi passed out, unable to endure anymore.

…..

The next time he woke he was being carried, not really carried, but dragged. He was thrown forward roughly and landed on his face, pain racking his body. With his eyes still closed he felt a hand grab his chin and pull his face up.

"Good to see you again Lavi." He hear someone say, it took him a moment but he recognised the voice. It belonged to Tyki. "I was looking for you and as it turned out my dear brother already had you. It took awhile to convince Sherryl to give you up to me but in the end he handed you over."

He felt a finger jab him sharply in his eye socked. He awoke fully and gasped in pain.

"I've got someone for you to meet, he's been looking for you."

Lavi felt himself lifted up by each arm, his feet dragged along the floor. He felt weak and dizzy, he found he couldn't focus on any one thing. He looked up to see who was holding him up and noticed it was the twins who usually stood visual out the front of Tyki's building.

"Hold on." Tyki said, and the twins stopped suddenly and dropped Lavi to the floor.

"I've found out recently that you were holding something from me. Remember?" Tyki said to him. "But unfortunately Sherryl got to you before I could. Remember when we first went into business I told you I was looking for a certain someone, and that you were to hand that someone over no matter what?"

Lavi nodded weakly.

"Well guess what walked through my door looking for you? And he was willing to do all kinds of things to see you again."

Lavi let out a groan that was a mixture between pain and despair.

"That's right it's our dear Allen. You shouldn't have kept him from me, and now I'm going to take him all over again, and your going to have a front row seat. I think it's only fitting seeing as you kept him from me all this time."

Tyki clicked his fingers and and he was lifted and carried again. He blanked out again and the next think he knew he was face down on a rough floor. Everything was dark and then he heard Allen.

"Lavi?" He said "Please wake up."

He managed to open his one eye through the darkness and look up.

"Allen?" He said. "Why? Why did you have to look for me Allen?"

…End Part Thirteen….


	14. Chapter 14

I seriously need to reconsider my choices in life… *sigh*

Anyway, finally! back to where I left you all in chapter 11 !

…..Part Fourteen…

The first thing Lavi was going to do was pay a visit to Anita, and force some answers out of her, and then, he was going to burn her business to the ground. He wasn't joking around when he said he was going to make everyone who hurt Allen pay, and since Cross had gotten away for now, he was going to start with Anita. She had let Cross get away with everything that he did to Allen, and first Lavi was going to make her admit to everything before taking Allen's revenge for him. He made his way towards Anita's building.

Mahoja met him at the door and looked down at him threateningly.

"I need to talk to Anita." Lavi said returning her gaze.

"I don't think so, recently Anita has seen fit to terminate any business ventures you have together. It's come to her attention that you're too well involved with too many people."

"As of a few days ago, I'm no longer involved with anyone, I just want to chat with her, sort a few things out."

"I don't think so."

"What if I told you it was about Allen Walker?"

That made her stop and think for a moment.

"Hold on a moment." She said walking in and closing the door behind her.

Lavi quickly scoped out the area wondering what was the best way to burn it to the ground, he figured it was best from the inside out, since the outer was all brick but the inside was mostly wooden. He was peering through a window when the front door opened and Mahoja appeared again. Lavi ran back over to her.

"She'll see you, but only briefly." Mahoja said and waved him in. Lavi entered and made his way to Anita's room, closely followed by Mahoja. Arriving at the door Lavi turned to Mahoja and said,

"I'd rather this be a private conversation."

She growled at him but moved to the side and leant next to the door frame. Lavi then let himself in with out bothering to knock. Anita was waiting for him inhere usual spot, minus the tea set. Lavi was slightly disappointed but settled himself in front of her.

"Why're you here?" She asked seriously.

"I'm hear to talk about Allen."

"You know he was here a few days back looking for you. I believe he was quite surprised to find out you worked for me, I'm sure the boy found out more than he bargained for when he went looking for you."

Lavi hid his surprise and concern expertly.

"Are you the one that sent him to Tyki?"

"Yes I am."

"Why would you do that? You know what Tyki is like."

"He wanted to know where you were, and I gave him a few places to look."

He glared at her across the table unable to express all the hatred he was feeling towards her.

"I just want to know one more thing, four years ago, when you found out what was happening to Allen. Why did you go running into Cross's arms, even though it was his fault?"

After a moment of silence she spoke up.

"How old are you now Lavi?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Your still young and probable wouldn't know, but have you ever been in love?"

"Yes I have."

"Would you do anything for that person?"

"I'd kill for them."

"You'd kill for them? That's one step above ignoring one child's pain."

"No, killing someone is ending a life. What you did was ruin a life, actually you've ruined it twice now. Guess what Tyki did when he got his hands on Allen?" When she didn't respond Lavi continued. "I'm sure you can imagine though, you've met the man. And all because of you."

"I didn't tell him to go looking for you, if you want to blame anyone blame yourself."

Lavi laughed softly.

"I already do, but not all the blame rests with me."

His laughing silenced and he looked Anita square in the eye hoping she could feel his hatred.

"You know when I said I'd kill for the person I love?"

She nodded numbly.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

He stood suddenly and Anita opened her mouth to scream but before she could Lavi smack her on the side of the head with his hammer. She fell to the ground limp and let out a small whimper. Satisfied she wasn't going anywhere soon he walked back to the door. Then he took a deep breath and opened the door frantically.

"Mahoja!" Lavi screamed at the large woman. "Somethings wrong with Anita she collapsed."

Mahoja tore passed him and ran to Anita. As she was leaning down Lavi struck her on the head too, but she didn't go down on the first hit. Instead she turned around slowly and swung her fist at Lavi, he avoided it, but only just. He had to avoid another two swings before he got a chance to hit her again. This time she hit the floor, but was still trying to claw her way up. Just for good measure Lavi hit her another two times, and this time she stayed down. Breathing heavily and shaking slightly he pulled a can of petrol from his bag. It was only a five litre tin, but it would get a fire starting, especially in Anita's room which was covered in satin and bedding. Lavi was confident the whole thing would go up nicely. After splashing it around a bit, he made a trail to the door and then out of it by about a metre. He shut the door, and jammed a door stop under it as an extra precaution, then, before lighting the petrol, he hit the fire alarm. He had no intention of harming any of the other employees, he's only target here was Anita, of course Mahoja had to be taken out of the picture as well. There was no way Lavi could have gotten away with anything with her around, he considered her collateral damage.

With the alarm going off and the steady sound of people leaving the building, Lavi lit the petrol trail. It went up quickly and it had obviously caught on, on the other side of the door because he cold see an orange glow under the door frame. He waited to make sure it caught on properly and felt satisfied when the hallway he was in started to fill with smoke and his eyes started to sting. He made his way out of the building, not being noticed by anyone, everyone else was too busy panicking to notice him. He ran a safe distance then stopped to watch the place burn. It didn't take long for the fire to catch, in a matter of minutes the whole top floor was alight. It didn't take long for the bottom half to catch on as well. Lavi looked on feeling satisfied that there was no way Anita could have gotten out of there.

He walked onwards but had to dart into an alley quickly and throw up. The memory of his hammer bashing them in the head kept coming back. He had just killed two people, actually killed them, dead! He wiped his mouth and told himself over and over again that they deserved it. He blocked out any other thought other than that, they deserved it, they deserved it, they deserved it. When that stopped working he tried something else, it was for Allen, it was for Allen, that seemed to work, so he continued to chant it to himself. When he felt calm enough he took a phone out of his pocket, it wasn't his, it belonged to Anita. He had grabbed it while splashing petrol around her room, he had originally planned on asking her where Cross was, but he figured she probable wouldn't tell him anyway. Searching the phone was his best bet, and it proved to be the right choice when he came across Cross's name in the phone. Unfortunately there were about seven numbers under Cross's name. They went like this, Cross, Cross Marian, Marian Cross, Cross no. 2, Cross Dec., Cross Feb., Cross Marian no. 2. How many numbers did he need? Or did he just always loose his phone, or get disconnected.

With no other way to go he started at the top and worked his way down the list. The first three he tried he got a pre-recorded voice telling him that the mobile phone he was calling was no longer connected. The fourth number rang out twice however and Lavi filed it away planning on calling it again later. The fifth was also disconnect, but the sixth after he rang it twice picked up.

"Yeah?" The voice on the other end said.

Lavi recognised it, it was Cross.

"I was hoping to arrange a meeting with you Cross." Lavi said.

"Who the hell is this?"

"You know me, I tried to kill you the other day."

"The red haired boy." Cross growled.

"I was hoping we could discuss the future of Allen Walker."

"Fuck you kid." Cross snapped and hung up.

Lavi hadn't expected anything more but at least now he had the number, he sighed and pocketed the phone. He then started to walk aimlessly for about fifteen minutes, the realisation that he was now responsible for the death of two people really sinking in. What if it was more, what if some of the other people hadn't gotten out in time. He sat down on a bench feeling dizzy, he put his head between his knees breathing deeply.

"Lavi? Is that you?" He heard someone say.

He looked up into a familiar face, a young girl with cracked glasses and dirty pigtails. Another one of the many homeless he was acquainted with.

"Hey Lo Fwa." He said slapping on his smile.

"Lavi where have you been? We thought you had joined the others, we haven't seen you for almost two weeks."

She held a hand to her mouth and stepped forward to whisper to him.

"No one's seen Allen for awhile either, have you seen him?"

Lavi's smile dropped from his face but it was all part of his act.

"No, I haven't, I've been looking for him."

"Not Allen too." Lo Fwa said, tears springing to her eyes. "He was looking for you and the next thing I know he's gone too. Where did you go Lavi?"

"I was just out of town for a bit."

"You shouldn't have left him alone!"

"I know that, it'll be something I regret for a long time." Lavi said, his act slipping. Luckily his real emotions played in with the story he was setting up. He didn't want any one knowing where Allen was, he wanted both Allen and himself to become part of the missing. One day they would both be gone with out a trace and the sooner he started with this theory the better. As far as everyone else on the streets knew Allen was already gone.

"I'm gonna keep looking for him though." Lavi said dramatically whilst standing.

"You come tell me if you find him." She said almost pleading.

Lavi nodded and walked away. She had said 'if you find him'… if. She already believed him to be gone for good, she would spread the word around and soon everyone would believe that Allen was never coming back. Lavi wanted to head straight back to Allen but before that he had to take care of something else. He made his way to a small hide away he kept all to himself, not even Allen knew about it. There wasn't much there, just a dirty blanket and something else hidden well away in the depths of the darkness. Years ago he had taken a gun from a man named Suman, he had kept it the whole time, not telling anyone about it. He cleaned it and polished it regularly but had never used it. He kept it hidden away, occasionally taking it with him, but never really needing it. He was going to use this gun to kill Cross. He checked it over quickly and then shoved it in his back pack, he also grabbed some hidden money and added it to his bag. He then made the trudge back to Allen.

He wasn't going to stay long, he didn't want to chance running into someone who knew he should be horizontal in a hospital bed himself. He just wanted to quickly run in and check if he was alright, see if maybe he was awake. Lavi was also scared that if he didn't go see Allen right that second he really would disappear. If Allen was awake then he would simply kidnap him, and he wouldn't have to worry anymore. Lavi thoughts were a mile a minute while he waited in the lift at the hospital. He barely noticed his surroundings and seemed to have gone to the hospital with his settings on automatic. He was still pondering when the lift doors opened with a ping at the floor Allen was on.

As Lavi walked to Allen's ward he swore he could hear slightly muffled raised voices. As he got closer he realised the noise was coming from Allen's ward. As he got closer still he realised it was coming from Allen's actual room. Lavi hurried his pace towards Allen's room when he could make out the voices clearly.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Allen.

"Shut up boy." Cross.

"Please, will you both calm down." Reever.

"Stay out of this!"

"No,no, no, no, no,…"

Lavi stopped in his tracks, he had a full view of the room from his position in the hallway, but he wasn't going to go in while Reever and Cross were in the room. He was just have to wait for them to leave. It was difficult. to say the least, especially as Lavi could hear so much pain in the voice that repeated that one word. Looking at the bright side at least Allen was awake. Lavi did a quick scan of the rest of the patients in the ward taking in their faces. None of them looked the least bit concerned, in fact most of them looked annoyed. Obviously this had been going on for awhile.

"Please sir, lets just step out into the hall and have a chat." Reever said, struggling to contain his own anger. "You're obviously having a bad effect on the boy."

"Fuck off." Cross said simply.

"No, no, no, no…" Allen continued.

"I said shut up boy!" Cross yelled.

He reached down and grabbed Allen's upper arm pulling him up. Allen stopped repeating the same word and instead started to scream and thrash as if the hand that gripped him was red hot.

"Stop it." Cross screamed raising his hand and back handing him across the face.

"That's enough." Reever yelled running forward grabbing for Cross's arm.

Cross barely seemed to notice as he snapped his arm back hitting Reever square in the face with his elbow. There was a loud crack and Reever fell to the ground completely limp. Lavi had been too busy staring in shock for his legs to move. Then he watched as Cross raised his hand again to the still screaming Allen and hit him again in an attempt to shut him up. Lavi saw a flash of red and then his legs decided to start working again. He charged into the room and leapt at Cross grabbing him around the neck and pulling him back. Cross stumbled backwards his grip on Allen lost. He growled and rammed his back into the wall crushing Lavi in the process. Lavi winced in pain feeling his breath leave him, but his didn't loosen his grip, in stead he used all the strength he had to wrap his arms around the man's neck even tighter. Cross went to slam Lavi back into the wall again but this time Lavi quickly flung his legs up and push them into the wall causing Cross to crash forward. Lavi felt another jolt of pain as he hit the floor, but he ignored it. Instead he grabbed a handful of Cross's hair and lifted his head to slam it against the floor multiple time.

When he was sure Cross wasn't moving Lavi stood with a wince and moved back. He then took off his backpack searched inside and pulled the gun from his bag. He knelt on the floor and pushed the barrel to the man's head. Lavi stared down at the connection of barrel and head, his hand shaking slightly. He could do it, he was going to do this, this piece of shit deserved to die.

"L-Lavi?" He heard a small voice say. "D-Don't do it."

He was so focused on his intent to kill that he hadn't even noticed that Allen had stopped screaming. Lavi dragged his face up to look at Allen's and he almost pulled the trigger when he saw the boy's face. There was blood running from his nose and down his face, dripping off his chin and onto the bed. There was a smaller trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth and above that his cheek was a dark purple from where Cross had hit him the other day.

"Why shouldn't I?" Lavi asked not removing the gun from the man's head.

"If you do they'll take you away." Allen said quietly his voice hoarse and his whole body shaking. With a shaky hand he reached out trying to grab Lavi and he spoke again. "Please don't leave me."

The look in his eye was so desperate that Lavi couldn't help but get up and walk over to him, crushing the small frame against his when he reached him.

"Okay Allen I wont." Lavi whisper pressing his head into Allen's hair.

He felt Allen's fingers claw into his shirt and tear through it in some places, his embrace that desperate. Lavi pushed the boy further into his chest holding him even tighter. He didn't know how long they stayed like that but a slight groan broke Lavi out of his haze.

He looked down at Cross but found him unmoving, even as he heard the groan again. Then he looked to the side a bit and saw that Reever was starting to stir, blood running from his own nose thanks to Cross. Before Reever could wake up fully Lavi had pulled Allen up out of the bed and flung the boy over his shoulder, ignoring his own injuries that protested the movement. Allen released a groan of his own but Lavi tried his best to ignore it as he left the ward as quickly as he could heading to the lift. They reached the lift and went in and started to wait.

"Lavi." Allen gasped. "It' hurts."

"Just hold on until we're out of the hospital and then I'll put you down." Lavi said as the doors opened and the walked out into the lobby.

The pair got more than a few queer looks but Lavi ignored them as he made his way to the doors carrying the still groaning Allen.

Once they were a safe distance away from the hospital Lavi lowered Allen down and let him stand on his own. Allen immediately pressed his hands to his side taking small gasping breaths his whole body shivering and his face paler than usual. Lavi wanted to let the boy rest but he knew they didn't have time for that, he knelt on the ground in front of Allen, his back towards the boy.

"Get on." He said simply. He waited for a few moments and then felt Allen's arms encircle his neck slowly. He stood up quickly dragging Allen up and grabbing his legs to shuffle him up higher, then they started to walk again.

"God you weigh nothing Allen. First thing we do is get you some food."

Lavi walked and walked until they came to the over pass, he was already feeling tired and his own injures were starting to throb painfully but there wasn't much further to go.

"Hold on tight Allen." Lavi said, he waited until he felt Allen's legs lock around his waist before letting him go. He grabbed the drain pipe and slowly started to pull the both of them up. He slipped a few times but managed to pull the both of them up. They both collapsed on the ground exhausted, Allen rolled to his side clutching his chest. Lavi stood and began to drag Allen away from edge, he pulled him over to a pillow and lay his head down softly. He went to find a blanket and when he got back Allen was already asleep, breathing deeply. He threw the blanket over him and then sat down next to him.

"God I hope you wake up."

…

Lavi watched Allen for a long time, he shook and moaned in his sleep but he seemed to be fairly out of it. Lavi stood and grabbed the money from his backpack before climbing back down the drain pipe. He then went to a local store and bought a loaf of bread, some cheese and a few cans, baked beans, canned fruit and tuna. After the store he went to a pharmacy and bought bottles of disinfectant, and yards of bandages and gauze. It was almost dark by the time he got back to the over pass. He made sure his back pack was secure and climbed back up the drain pipe. The moment he reached the top Allen crashed into him and held him tightly.

"I saw them!" Allen stammered out.

"What?" Lavi said pulling them both away from the edge.

"I saw them, down there." He said pointing down over the edge.

Lavi struggled to pull Allen away from the edge but his grip was painfully tight and he was frantic. He managed to get them a few feet away before Allen let go and hugged himself tightly.

"They were there, I saw them!" Allen said wrapping his arms around himself even tighter.

"Who?" Lavi asked.

"It was Tyki, I saw him. He stood down there staring up, he was wearing his old face, and then his new one."

Lavi had no idea what he was talking about.

"But then he left and, and then, I saw Cross, he was down there too, he was laughing at me."

Lavi grabbed the boy tightly by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Allen, calm down. Tyki is dead, you know he is, and Cross doesn't know where you are."

"But, I saw them down there." Allen said shaking and digging his nails into his own skin.

_'He's finally gone completely mad._' Lavi said to himself

"Allen, think hard about this." Lavi said forcing Allen to look at him. "When was the last time you really saw Tyki, before you saw him down there."

Allen seemed to think for a moment and then shuddered violently.

"I was shoving a bolt into his eye. Shit, I killed someone, I… I think I'm going to be sick."

Lavi quickly dragged him back over to the edge and held him tightly as he started to retch over the edge. Nothing come up though, his stomach was completely empty.

"Allen, have you already thrown up?"

"Just a few times." He said between retching. "Over there." He pointed to a distant corner and Lavi took in the mess in the corner.

Lavi pulled him up sharply.

"Allen you've got to stop this, you're going to kill yourself. You've got to get them out of your thoughts."

"I can't, every time I close my eyes, I see them."

Lavi stood and dragged Allen back up, he helped him back to the blanket and sat him down. He then took the food out of his bag and placed it in front of Allen.

"What do you want to eat?" He said looking up with a smile.

Allen looked down at the food before him and wiped his mouth. He picked up the loaf of bread and took out a single slice. He took a bite out of it but seconds later he started to cough and choke and the small bite he took came back out again.

"I'm sorry Lavi." He choked. "But I can't eat any of this."

His hands dropped to the floor and the slice of bread fell from his hands.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

Lavi moved forward and embraced Allen tightly, he tried to pull away but Lavi wouldn't let him.

"I can feel him." Allen whispered. "When i close my eyes, when I'm just sitting here, I can feel him touch me and then I hear Cross, I can hear him laughing at me, calling me weak."

Allen lifted his weary arms and wrapped them around Lavi.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this." He sobbed into Lavi's shoulder.

"Can you stand it for just one more day?" Lavi whispered into his ear.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"I've got a few things to sort out and then you and me, we'll take off and go some where else."

"Where?"

"Any where that's not here. I've been putting away money for years, I've got enough now that we can escape some where else. And not living on the streets like this, we'll live properly, I'll get a job and we'll live in a real house with beds and have food."

"It sounds like a fools paradise." Allen said darkly.

"Don't think like that! We can do it, just hold on for one more day and I'll prove it to you."

Allen pressed himself in tighter and gripped Lavi's shirt so tightly he heard it tear.

"Will things really be any different?"

"I promise they will!"

"Lavi… what have you been doing all this time? While I was looking for you, I heard some things, bad things. Lavi… tell me how you've been making all this money."

"I'll tell you one day, but not right now, I'll tell you when you're ready to hear it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Lavi relished the moments they shared in such close contact.

"Lavi, what did you do to the others? To Kanda and Krory, and all the others who have disappeared?" Allen breathed.

"i didn't do anything to them." Technically he was telling the truth.

"I really want to believe you Lavi, but how do I know I'm not next."

Lavi pulled him away roughly and looked down at him.

"I would never, ever, hurt you Allen, EVER."

"Just tell me what happened to the others."

"All you need to know is that whatever I did, I did it for you."

Allen leaned forward and started to cry into Lavi's shoulder again.

"How is that suppose to make me feel better?" He sobbed.

Lavi held him tightly and didn't respond. Allen cried softly against him and Lavi rocked him gently trying to ease his pain.

"Just hang on for one more day, and then we'll get out of here and in time I'll tell you everything."

Eventually Allen fell asleep and Lavi lay down with Allen still in his arms. He cried and shuddered in his sleep but Lavi just pulled him closer. When the sleep was deep enough he put Allen down and went to retrieve the blanket and pillow. He propped Allen's head under the pillow and then lay down and pulled him close again, throwing the blanket over the both of them. In time Lavi too feel asleep, but he woke to every moan and shudder Allen let escape in his sleep.

…..End Part Fourteen…


	15. Chapter 15

So guess who finally got internet connected :D

Yeah anyway not much to say… meh.

Oh except to whore myself, I've written another story called 'Waiting' another D. Gray-Man. I'll be updating it tonight as well and I would love some opinions.

…..Part Fifteen….

Lavi woke in a panic after having a terrifying dream, he looked up and around thinking Allen was gone. When he heard a soft moan he looked down to find Allen still asleep, his hands curled up against his chest. Lavi let out a sigh of relief and lay back down, his heart still racing. Allen shuddered in his sleep and leant in closer to Lavi, seeking comfort. He lay with him for a time, wanting to stay this way as long as possible. He reached up and risked stroking Allen's face softly, but it woke him. Allen's eyes shot open and he looked ready to panic again. Lavi grabbed him quickly before he could start flailing or screaming, and looked him in the eye. He calmed down quickly.

"Right." Lavi said jumping up quickly.

He went and retrieved the food he had bought the previous day and heading back to Allen. He set the food down in front of Allen who had dragged himself into a sitting position.

"Eat!" Lavi demanded pointing a finger at him.

Allen gave him a sad look and reached forward for the loaf of bread again. Just as before he took out a single slice and brought it up to his mouth. But thats was as far as he got, the bread hovered in mid- air and he didn't even open his mouth.

"I can't." He whispered dropping the slice of bread.

Lavi stormed off, retrieved a spoon and stormed back. He sat down in front of Allen and tore the lid off a can of fruit. He stuck the spoon in it and shoved it into Allen's hands.

"Eat it." He demanded again.

Allen clutched the spoon and lifted it, his hand were shaking so much that all but a single piece of fruit fell from the spoon. He pressed it to his lips and, with a grimace, pushed it into his mouth. He dropped the can of fruit to the ground and started to gag again. The one piece of fruit dribbled from his mouth and fell to the floor. Lavi had grabbed the can before all the fruit could spill out and shoved it back in Allen's hands. He looked down at the food in his hand and then, dropping the spoon, quickly held a hand to his mouth. He shook his head and pushed the can back at Lavi.

"I can't." He said again.

Lavi gripped his head tightly in his hands dragging and pulling at his hair. He tore some of it out and felt himself start to cry.

"Allen." He sobbed through his hands. He turned away and kept his face hidden while he composed himself. When he turned back it was to find Allen staring down at the lid of the can. Lavi rushed forward grabbed it and threw it over the edge. Then, more out of anger than anything, he grabbed all the remaining cans and tossed them over the edge as well.

"I wasn't going to." Allen said staring up at him blankly.

"Maybe not, but you were thinking about it!" Lavi shouted at him.

Lavi wiped at his face and went and retrieved the bandages he had bought the previous day. He sat back down in front of Allen and then tore his bandages off him with a little more force than was necessary. He disinfected and reapplied fresh bandages to Allen's wrists and hands, his anger never leaving him the whole time. It all melted away however when he felt Allen's hand grip his arm.

"You should let me change yours too."

Lavi looked down at his own bandages which were looking fairly grubby and were a bit loose.

"There isn't enough for the both of us."

But Allen had already pulled the bandages loose and were starting to unwind them. So Lavi let him disinfect and change his bandages, feeling happy that Allen had at least taken an interest in something. He gathered all their used bandages when he was done and shoved them in a corner before getting ready for the day. Before leaving he checked to make sure there wasn't anything else sharp lying about. He took with him a few shards of glass and two empty tins, just in case Allen got any more ideas.

"Alright." He said standing in front of Allen. "I'll be back in a few hours, but I'll be going out again after that. Don't, do anything stupid alright."

Allen nodded dumbly.

"And try and eat some of that." He said pointing to the remaining loaf of bread.

Allen looked at the loaf of bread like it was some kind of diseased animal and then flopped back down, covering his face with his blanket.

"I'll be back soon!" He called out descending down the drain pipe again.

"Lavi!" Allen cried out rushing to the edge.

"What's up Allen?" He asked.

"You… You are coming back right?" He asked nervously, fear evident in his eyes.

"Of course I am, stop worrying." He said with a big genuine smile.

Allen still looked scared but nodded and drew back from the edge. When he was gone from sight, Lavi decended down the pipe once again.

At the bottom he pulled Anita's phone out of his pocket and switched it on while walking towards the river. He felt the bandage covering his eye and feeling less pain, he tore it off and threw it away. There was five missed calls on the phone all from Cross. He deleted them all and then dialled the number of some shady characters he knew. He had meet them while debt collecting for Tyki, they were the kind of people you got into contact with when you needed something burned down for insurance purposes. Or when someone refused to pay their bills on time and you needed to send them a little message. He gave them the address of the Earls little art studio and he in return received the drop off point for their money. He said he'd add a little extra if they made it flashy, they whole heartedly agreed and everything was set up.

By the time everything was arranged Lavi had reached the river. He walked along it until he reached the spot he had buried Roads money. He remembered the spot exactly and dug up the bag. It was a little wet and completely filthy, but the money inside was fine. He gathered it up and then walked to a certain train station. There he hired out a locker and left a pile of money inside it. He took the key to the newsagent next to the lockers and slipped him a fifty. The man behind the counter was obviously use to these kind of exchanges because he took the key and the money without blinking and commenced to serve the next customer. Then using the fact that he was already at the train station he went and booked two tickets on the long distance travel train that left late that evening. With the drop off and the tickets all set up Lavi opened Anita's phone and made another call.

"What." Cross barked after picking up the phone.

"Hello, me again."

"You." Cross spat bitterly into the phone. "Where is he?"

"Pfft, like I'd tell you." Lavi scoffed. "Like I said earlier I'd like to talk about the future of Allen Walker."

"How much of it do you want?" Cross growled.

Lavi had no idea what he was talking about but thought it best to play along.

"That's something I would rather discuss in person." Lavi said.

"Like fuck, every time I see you, you try and pound my head into the floor. No we'll discuss it now."

"Either we met in person, or I hang up and you never see or hear of Allen ever again."

Cross growled down the phone, but it was awhile before Lavi got an actual response.

"Fine, today, four o'clock, number six Berlin Street, Sunny Hills. Bring the idiot with you."

"No." Lavi said quickly. "Allen stays where he is until we've talked., and that is that. I'll see you at four o'clock."

Cross started spewing expletives down the line but Lavi just hung up and turned the phone off. He knew Sunny HIlls well enough and would be able to find Berlin street easy enough, so he didn't have to worry. What h need to do now though was go shopping.

He hadn't been shopping for years and he found the whole experience confusing. He tried to do everything as quickly as possible though. He easily picked out some new clothes from himself, plus some shoes. He had a little more trouble finding stuff for Allen though, him being so skinny. He racked his brains looking at clothes for ages because getting frustrated and grabbing the smallest pair of jeans and a slim fit long sleeve shirt. He threw in a belt just incase and a pair of shoes that looked to be the right size. After purchasing all the clothes he went to a supermarket and bought two five litre containers of water, some soap, shampoo, a new eye patch, a towel and a long length of rope. He loaded it all into a trolley along with the clothes and the bag of money. On the way out he grabbed a bag of donuts hoping Allen would have better luck with something sweet. He then wheeled the whole lot back to the over pass.

When he reached their hide away he unloaded the trolley and abandoned it. He tied the rope around the handle of both the bottles of water and held onto it tightly. He the shoved the handles of all the bags up either arm. With everything set in place he started to climb up the drain pipe yet again. It was more than a bit difficult with all the bags flopping around and he had to keep a hold on the rope the whole time, but he made it too the top in the end. Allen was exactly where he had left him, huddled tighty under a blanket and Lavi dropped the bags to go check on him.

"Allen?" He said softly pulling the blanket away from his face.

"Lavi!" Allen said desperately. He leapt up and grabbed his shirt tightly. "I thought you weren't coming back."

HIs breath hitched and he looked close to crying, not crying, but wailing. He looked close to hysterical.

"Calm down Allen." Lavi said, placing his hands over Allen's and gripping them lightly. "I wouldn't leave you, now lay back down for awhile."

Allen continued to look back up at him, eyes still moist and desperate. He refused to break eye contact even as he nodded dumbly and sat back down near the blanket. Lavi smile down at him and slowly pulled Allen's hands away from his shirt. Allen finally broke eye contact and flopped back onto his side, still exhausted, and pulled the blanket over his head once again.

Satisfied for the time being Lavi went back to the rope and started, very slowly, to pull the water up the steep incline. He flopped to the floor exhausted when they were up and then started to search through the collection of bags. He found the bag of donuts, which was still warm, and rushed back to Allen. He pulled the blanket back again and in response got a grumble.

"Come on, time to get up Allen." Lavi said trying to sound happy.

Allen pushed himself up feebly into a sitting position.

"I thought you might have better luck with something sweet." Lavi said holding the bag of donuts towards him.

Allen just shook his head and pushed the bag away. Lavi sighed and opened the bag, they did smell delicious, so he helped himself to one.

"Mmm." Lavi said over-enthusiastically, "So fresh."

He offered the bag out to Allen again who decided to give it a go. He lifted one out of the bag with a shaky hand and raised it to his mouth. Lavi stared at him, his heat thudding loudly in his chest. It took him awhile but he opened his mouth and took a bite. He chewed slowly and swallowed.

'Success!' Lavi thought.

But he didn't have long to celebrate as Allen dropped the remainder of the donut and clamped a hand over his mouth. He struggled for a moment gagging but managed to keep it down.

"Well." Lavi said sadly, "One bite's better than nothing I guess."

He stood up and brushed the sugar from his hands.

"Come on get up, it's bath time."

Allen gave him a strange look and refused to budge.

"Up." Lavi said reaching down and hauling him to his feet. He gripped Lavi tightly and looked like he was going to fall back down. Lavi led him away and then left him for a moment to go retrieve the bottles of water, the soap, the shampoo and the bag with Allen's clothes in it

"As I said." Lavi said holding out the soap. "It's bath time."

Allen shook his head and sat down again holding himself tightly.

"What have you gone mute or something?"

"N, no."

"I'm not going to look." He then moved his new eye patch from his right eye to his left. "When you're ready say pour and I'll tip the water, and then just tell me to stop. There are fresh clothes in the bag and a towel."

He said he wasn't going to look but he couldn't resist a peek around the eye patch when Allen started to get undressed. But it wasn't what he wanted, it was more sad than anything. He was bruised and his knees where scrapped, and his ribs pushed hard against his skin. Lavi decided he didn't want to look anymore.

"Um, now." Allen said meekly.

Lavi tipped the bottle forward and he heard Allen squeak.

"C,cold." He chattered. "S, stop."

Lavi pulled the water back again and peeked again just to see what Allen was doing. He quickly lathered the soap and scrubbed his skin clean, he then grabbed the shampoo with a shaky hand and scrubbed at his scalp.

"Okay again."

Lavi tipped the water again and Allen washed all the soap off.

"Stop." He said again. "I'm done."

Lavi dropped what was left of the bottle and turned away, as Allen started to dry himself off. He dressed quickly and walked up beside Lavi.

"I f,feel better n, now." He said his teeth still chattering.

"Good." Lavi said switching the eye patch back to his right eye. "Now go eat something while I get cleaned up."

Lavi grabbed his own bag of clothes and the other bottle of water. He walked over to the soap and shampoo and undressed quickly. He kicked his worn out clothes into the pile of clothes Allen had left behind and then poured a large amount of water over his naked body. Allen was right, it was cold, very cold, but it was refreshing at the same time. Lavi scrubbed himself clean and washed his hair, then poured more water over himself washing away all the suds. He grabbed the towel and dried himself off quickly, then dressed in his new clothes. He felt like a new person walking back over to Allen, it wasn't just the wash, but the feeling of brand new clothes was something he had forgotten the feeling of.

Allen was still having trouble however, he was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees, his head resting on his knees, staring at the pack of donuts with a frown. Lavi sat down in front of Allen, the bag of food between them.

"I want to eat it." Allen mumbled from behind his arms. "But i just can't, when I put anything in my mouth, it doesn't taste like food."

"What does it taste like?" Lavi asked genuinely curious.

"Blood, and, other things…"

After watching Allen stare at the bag a little longer, Lavi picked up the bag and helped himself to another donut.

"Okay I'm going out again, but I'll be back around sunset, if all goes to plan that is." Lavi grabbed his backpack and handed it to Allen. Earlier he had emptied all the money into the backpack, it was easier to carry this way. "Don't look inside, I mean you can, but, just, if I don't come back then you can look inside, and make up your own mind."

"What do you mean, if you don't come back?" Allen said looking up at him panicked.

"I'm coming back, but just in case, you never know what's going to happen."

Allen leapt forward and grabbed Lavi's shirt tightly.

"Don't leave me, please don't. I know I can be annoying and I can't really help you but please don't leave me!"

He rolled his hands into Lavi's shirt and started to take deep panicked breaths. Lavi felt happy that Allen wanted, no, needed him so much, but he couldn't help but feel a little anger. Allen just needed him because he couldn't survive on his own. He didn't have any of the feelings that Lavi felt for him, he was sure, just this desperate need. But Lavi knew he had already accepted this fact, he was just worried that one day this anger would build, he was worried, he didn't want to hurt Allen any further. Lavi rested his hands on Allen's shoulders but found he couldn't push him away.

"I'll do anything you want Lavi, anything!" Allen yelled at him, pulling him closer.

"Stop it Allen." Lavi said finally pushing him away. "I've already told you about that."

"I know you want to, I'll do it for you."

He lunged forward again but this time he captured Lavi's lips with his own and pushed himself against him until they toppled to the side. Lavi reached up and grabbed Allen's head pushing his lips into his own even more. Allen broke the kiss off suddenly and Lavi let loose a soft groan of pleasure and lose. They both lay on their sides, Allen's head draw down to his chest, shuddering softly. Unable to help himself Lavi grabbed both the boys bandaged wrists and flipped him onto his back, slamming the wrists down on the ground on either side his head. He swung his leg over the body and straddled the boy beneath him, resting himself on Allen's stomach. He either ignore, or couldn't see the pained expression on Allen's face as he lent down to capture the boys lips once again.

He forced his way between those lips and let his tongue feel around inside the others mouth. He let his tongue roam, not even noticing that the owner of the mouth he was exploring was shuddering. He moved his body down lower, not breaking the kiss, and started to grind his hips into Allen's crotch. He broke the kiss suddenly with a moan as he felt his pants become painfully tight. His grip around the boys wrist were still tight, but his single eye was shut tight in pleasure. He moved down and sucked at his neck for a moment before moving back up to the mouth. He felt the body beneath him shudder even harder and it only caused him to grind even harder against the body. He pushed himself even further into the mouth before pulling back and bitting on the mouths bottom lip so hard he tasted blood.

He decided to move down lower again and then started to suck at the soft neck again, still grinding heavily, still gripping those wrists tightly. When he stopped sucking at the neck and licked it instead he heard a soft whimper of pain. He broke away, becoming aware of his surroundings again. He opened his eye and looked down. He wanted to hit himself for what he saw, Allen lay beneath him, crying steadily leaving tracks down his face. His bottom lip was swollen and bleeding slightly, seeing this Lavi tasted the blood in his own mouth. He looked at the wrists he held tightly and for the first time noticed the dampness he felt between his fingers. He pried his fingers away and took in the blood that had soaked it's way through the bandages.

"Shit I'm sorry Allen." He said pulling himself up and away from the body beneath him. "I'm sorry but you can't keep doing that to a guy."

"It's alright." Allen said sitting up, "I'll… I'll do it for you. I can do it."

He reached over with a shaky hand and attempted to stroke Lavi's cheek, but Lavi brushed it away feeling disgusted, mostly with himself.

"I'll do it for you… I know you want to."

"Yes Allen I want you!" Lavi screamed.

Saying it out loud made them both stop and look at each other. The look on Allen's face was something along the lines of resignation, and sadness.

"I want you." Lavi continued. "But not like this. I know you don't like it and you've got more scars that I can see. So, I, just don't want to hurt you further for my own needs. If one day you come to me happy and properly willing, then yeah, but not as you are now. It just wouldn't be right, for me and definitely not for you."

Allen lost his strength and leaned forward resting his head on Lavi's chest, his hands gripping Lavi's shirt.

"I want to love you the way you want me to, but I just, can't. I'm sorry Lavi."

So he had noticed. Lavi thought to himself.

He hugged the boys head tightly to his chest and they stood embraced for some times. Lavi didn't want to let go but he had things to attend to. He pulled away slowly and walked back to the edge.

"I'll be off, and I will be back."

"Please don't leave me up here again." Allen pleaded with him. "I know they're probable not real, but I still see them down there, Tyki and Cross."

He shuddered slightly and Lavi wanted to hold him all over again.

"I suppose you can come with me half-way." Lavi said, breaking to the pressure. He had to go pick some stuff up off Lenalee, and if Reever wasn't there he could leave Allen there knowing he would be at least a little safe. "If there is anything here, or anywhere else, that you want to take now is the time to grab it. We'll be leaving later this evening, for good, I guess I never asked you if you wanted to leave. Do you?"

"Yes." Allen said quickly.

"Good." Lavi said with a smile. "Gather your things quickly."

"There is nothing I want to take with me." Allen said with a sad look.

"Okay then lets head off."

They quickly got into their new shoes, Allen's were a tad too big but it didn't really matter. They then started to decend the drain pipe, Lavi went first so he could keep an eye on Allen who was still weak. They made it to the bottom in one piece but Allen appeared worn out and a bit shaky. They started their walk to Lenalee's house slowly. By the time they reached Lenalee's street Allen was sweaty and breathless and had to cling to Lavi to stay upright. They stopped a few houses away and Lavi did a quick skirmish run to make sure that Reever wasn't home. He didn't want Reever lecturing them for running from the hospital and wanting them to head back. But they were in luck because Reever's car was no where to be seen. Lavi dragged Allen to the front door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Lavi heard Lenalee sing-song from the other side of the door.

"Lavi and Allen." He responded.

The door was quickly opened and Lenalee appeared at the door looking frantic.

"Oh my God Lavi, Reever told me both of you got admitted to the hospital and then disappeared!" After speaking she actually took in the sight before her, both Lavi and Allen covered in bandages. Allen was clutching to Lavi tightly, close to collapsing "What happened to you two?"

"Can we come in?" Lavi asked with a smile.

Lenalee stepped aside and let the two of them in. Lavi strode in and quickly settled Allen on the couch. Allen fell to his side almost instantly, his eye's struggled to stay open. Lavi made sure he was lying comfortable before turning back to Lenalee and dragging her from the room. They went into the kitchen and started to talk in hushed voices.

"Lavi, why would you run from the hospital? It looks like Allen should still be in there."

"Remember when I brought him here that first time and I said that people were after him?"

Lenalee nodded.

"Well that's what happened when one of them found him." Lavi said pointing towards the room that Allen was in. "And the other person that's looking for him… Well, I dunno what would happen to Allen if that person got his hands on him again."

Lenalee reached forward and grabbed Lavi's hand tightly, offering as much comfort as she could.

"Lenalee.' Lavi said clutching her hand and putting his other hand on her shoulder. "I just need you to watch him for awhile, he'll probable just sleep, but if he wakes up, try and get him to eat something, please. Just watch him for a few hours and I'll come back and we'll both be out of your hair forever."

"Forever?" She gasped.

"Well, not forever." Lavi said remembering what Lenalee was like. "We'll be going away, but I'll keep in touch, I promise."

Lavi pulled on her arm and drew her into a hug. Lenalee went into it gratefully and wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened to you two? Why're you all bandaged? Allen looks half his size and I only saw him a few days ago. What happened?"

Lavi pulled her away and then kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I'll tell you it all when I'm ready to talk about it myself." Lavi said with a sad smile.

"Lavi," Lenalee started with an unsure look on her face. "Allen told me a bit about himself, not much, but… He told me a few things that happened to him. It wasn't anything like that again was it?"

Lavi pulled away from her completely with a sad smile on his face.

"I promise to tell you when I'm ready, and I'll let Allen tell you himself. But until then I need to go, I'll be back around sun down. If i don't come back all those envelopes I've been asking you to hold onto for me, you can keep them, just make sure Allen gets out of this town."

"What's in those envelopes Lavi?" She asked with a sneaking suspicion never having actually looked in them.

Lavi looked at her with a smug smile and said "Money of course!"

Lavi then left the kitchen and walked back to Allen, who was fast asleep on the couch.

"If Reever comes home could you shove him under a bed or something? Reever might try to take him to a hospital and trust me, it's worse for his health if he goes to a hospital."

Lenalee nodded numbly.

Lavi leaned forward to brush Allen's pale hair from his face. He hoped it wasn't the last time he saw it, but if it was he wanted a clear view. Once again it wasn't what he truly wanted to see, his face was too pale, and bruised and marked with a scar that shouldn't have been there. Even with all this though, Lavi still loved him, and wished he could wash away every scar. After taking in Allen's face fully he turned back to Lenalee.

"I'm sorry for this, but thanks for everything."

He gave her a short wave and left.

Lenalee couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling as she sat on the floor beside Allen. She felt sick thinking of Lavi's words and she hoped to god that he came back.

…End Part Fifteen…


	16. Chapter 16

….Part Sixteen….

Lavi had good reason to think he might not be coming back. First of all Cross was scary man, he had no doubts that in the confides of his house Cross might just attempt to kill him. Also he had Tyki's family to worry about. Road was a scary girl to mess with, as young as she was she seemed to have some serious contacts, not to mention her obsessive father. He had no doubt that they were out for his blood and Allen's if they knew he was the one that shoved that bolt through Tyki's eye. Sheryl, Road's father and the man that had held him captive, and tortured him for so long, was no doubt Tyki's brother. Lavi shuddered involuntarily at the thought of what Sheryl would do if he caught him for a second time. It was bad enough when he had just accused Lavi of crossing his daughter, if he caught Lavi thinking that he had killed his brother, well, Lavi didn't want to think what torture he would come up with.

Still shuddering with these thoughts Lavi hurried into the first service station he found. There he let his by now trademark banana slip down to rest around his neck and walked up to a stand of hands and beanies. He quickly selected a beanie that was obviously created more with fashion in mind than actual purpose. He then moved over to the sun glasses stand and selected a pair of sunglasses that was some where between stylish and useful. He practically ran to the counter feeling like he was being watched at every second. He made his purchase and then asked for the key to the rest room. He was given a key attached to an ice cream lid for some reason, I guess meaning if you tried to steal the key it was gonna be pretty bloody obvious. He ran out back into the rest room.

In the rest room he locked the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror. The reflection didn't look good, he looked too tired and just a little bit frantic. He turned on the tap in the less than savour sink, and washed his face, trying to get his thoughts sorted. The splash of cold water to his face helped him monumentally, he felt better, more focused. He looked at himself in the mirror again, bright and now shining read hair, so noticeable. Not many people had hair like his anymore, not naturally anymore. On top of that was the eye patch which really didn't help his already stand out appearance. He grabbed the bag of things he had just purchased and pulled out the beanie. He removed his eye patch and then pulled the beanie down over his head as far as it would go. When he was sure it was secure he tucked all his hair up into the beanie until not a strand was visible. He checked himself in the mirror again, already unrecognisable without the eye patch and hair. He was still a bit too noticeable with the way that his right eye remained shut, no longer having an eye to open and shut for. That would be remedied soon enough though. He exited the restroom and took the key back to the counter.

He placed the key on the counter and ran out before anyone could see him. Outside he slide his new glasses on and finally felt a big less conspicuous. The people that might be looking for him were use to seeing him in dirty worn out clothes, with bright red hair and an eye patch. With his new clothing, topped with the beanie and sunglasses he may as well be any other nineteen year old walking around. He tucked his hands in his pockets and adjusted his walked to one of someone completely carefree and confidant. He knew he didn't really need to go to such lengths, but he was still paranoid and someone sulking down the street looking over their shoulder constantly really wasn't going to help his cause at all. So he played a part all the way to Sunny Hills. A quick look at a phone book let him figure out the route to Berlin Street.

He swaggered up to the door confidant, but still paranoid, that no one had followed him. He knocked on the door of number six and waited. The door swung open violently and banged hard against the wall. Standing just inside the frame was Cross with a cigarette dangling from his mouth, a bandage around his head, looked pissed as all hell.

"Hiya!" Lavi said happily taking off his glasses just in case Cross didn't know who he was.

Cross didn't say anything just stepped aside so Lavi could enter. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Inside it was dark and stank of cigarettes. The smell had ingrained itself into the wooden structure of the house leaving a permenant sour smell that would take years to remove.

"After you." Cross said as Lavi continued to hover in the doorway.

"No after you." Lavi replied not moving one step, having no intentions on leaving his back open to Cross.

"Whatever." Cross said storming off down the hallway into the house.

Lavi finally took a few steps inside and kicked the door shut behind him, still not daring to turn his back on Cross. He refused to move any further and when Cross noticed he stopped and turned around. They now stood at opposite ends of the hallway, a five metre gap between them.

"It's rude to linger in doorways." Cross said smirking slightly. He took a drag from the stub if his cigarette and tossed it to the ground idly, not caring about the house as he ground the butt into the floor.

"This is far enough for what we need to discuss." Lavi said glaring at him.

"Fine." Cross sighed, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a packet of cigarettes and lighting another one up. He eyed Lavi across the hall through wisps of smoke, a deadly looking smirk on his face.

Lavi eyed him back keeping his game face on, while inner turmoil tore him apart, he didn't know where to start.

"Let's cut the crap kid." Cross said breaking the silence. Breathing out a large stream of smoke. "How much of it do you want?"

Lavi still didn't know what he meant by this so before he could let the silence draw out he asked a different question.

"Why would you do that to him? He was a twelve year old kid. What you did was so fucked up it's hard to put it in words. The simplest of which being that it's illegal on so many different levels."

Cross chuckled at him bitterly.

"Like you can talk, I can tell you want to fuck his brains out, and probable have for a long time, you're no better than me."

"I'm nothing like you!" Lavi yelled at him. "You turned a kid into a prostitute and you were his fucking pimp! Don't you have any shame, and decency?"

"Nope." Cross answered simply. "I really couldn't care less about the brat."

"Then why would you even take him in?"

Cross looked Lavi in the eye and his whole demeanour seemed to say 'you're kidding me right?'.

"You really don't know?" Cross scoffed.

Lavi had no reply but he motioned for Cross to continue.

"When Allen was ten his father died, and Mana being the travelling recluse that he was never really had time to make an acquaintances. All his family were gone so when it came time for him decided who would take Allen in if he were to die the list was surprisingly short. In the end I was the only person he felt he could 'trust' Allen with, so I got lumped with the job. Obviously he didn't trust me quite enough, he made out in his will that Allen was to stay in my care until he was at least eighteen and go his own way, in return I would receive a nice sum of money. See, Mana was a bit of a hermit, liked to travel, didn't take any interest in settling down and buying a house all that bullshit. The only person he took an interest in was Allen and I still don't know why to this day. Despite all this Mana was a very, very rich man, his family was filthy rich and since he was the only member left, he inadvertently found himself a very rich man. When he died he left it all to Allen, to be handed to him on his eighteenth birthday, and I, having taken care of him, would receive a generous amount. But only if Allen was in my care when he turned eighteen. It's a little loophole, I checked it out."

Cross started laughing again.

"I can't believe you didn't know any of this! I thought you wanted a slice of my pie!"

He laughed loudly, just to himself as Lavi was very much not amused.

"So anyway why're you really here then?" Cross asked after his laugher died down.

"I wanted to warn you to never come near him again. I also wanted to know what went through your sick mind when you did what you did to him."

"Pfft." Cross scoffed again. "Money of course. And yeah, I'm not staying away, I need that money. Where is Allen?" He asked the last question with out a hint of amusement, he was dead serious.

"You're never going to see him again."

"Tell you what, you bring him to me and I'll give you a deal. I'll give you a small, and I'm talking small, amount of the money and I'll let you stay here with us. Think of it as a roof over your head with your own personal sex slave. Fuck him all day long if you want."

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Lavi said shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's a good deal think it over." Cross said, that dangerous smirk on his face once again.

"I don't need to think it over, I really only come here to kill you, not make deals." Lavi said threateningly. He shoved his hand in his pocket and felt the handle of the gun.

"Good luck." Cross said pointing to the bandage on his head. "You've already tried twice."

"I came more prepared this time." Lavi said pulling the gun from his pocket and pointing it at Cross.

Three shots were fired, that much Lavi could comprehend. What he couldn't make sense of was how he couldn't remember pulling the trigger, and he couldn't understand why he was flat on his back staring at the ceiling. For some reason when he told his body to move all it did was twitch. Then he felt something warm running down the side of his head, and then he felt the pain. The entire right side of his body seemed to be engulfed in pain, spreading out from three certain spots. His hip, his upper arm, and the part that scared him the most being the right side of is head. He heard foot steps walking towards him and he tried to make his body move, but it continued to twitch and refuse him.

Cross was above him now, obstructing his view of the ceiling. He was smirking again.

"You may as well have bought a knife to a gun fight kid." He said holding a massive silver revolver for Lavi to see.

"Before I kill you." Cross said pointing the gun down at Lavi's head. "I want to tell you something. When Allen woke up in the hospital he went into a panic, he froze up, kept saying the same thing all over again. You know why he did that?"

He gave Lavi a moment to answer knowing he he couldn't.

"It wasn't because of me, or the fact that he had been fucked senseless, it was because he woke up and you were gone. So I leave you with this thought in your head, what's he gonna be like when you don't come back this time?"

The sound of gun shots echoed through the house once again.

…

Allen woke slowly, he was more than a bit confused and his body felt heavy. Painfully heavy, he tried to lift his arm, just to push himself up, but found it hard. He felt like he was controlling his body from far away and that there was some connection lost. He managed to move himself onto his back and the effort of it all left him feeling drained. He just wanted to sleep again but didn't want to just yet. Before he did he wanted to see Lavi again, just to make sure he was still there. He blinked around him and realised he was relatively comfy, not on the cold hard ground that he was use to. Then he remembered that he had come to Lenalee's house with Lavi. Lavi claiming he had things to do here, but the walk had exhausted him and he had fallen asleep soon after arriving. He slowly managed to push himself up on the couch he was lying on. He looked around still feeling half asleep and then saw Lenalee walking back and forth in front of the doorway to the room he was in. He shook his head a few times shaking off his sleepiness and focused on her. She was on the phone.

"Yeah… I said already he told me not to tell you….. yeah… yeah Allen's still here he doesn't look that good….I know you're at work but I really think you should come look at him….. no I can't get him there how can I? He's passed out on the couch….no Lavi didn't say much, he just dropped Allen off and left…"

The conversation continued after that but Allen didn't hear any of it all he heard was one phrase 'he just dropped Allen off and left, he just dropped Allen off and left, he just dropped Allen off and left', the words echoed around in his head. Lavi had left, he had dumped him and left, he was gone, after everything he had done for Lavi he just dumped him and left. He was willing to let Lavi fuck him and he'd still left him! Allen reached up and gripped his hair tightly, his eyes wide in panic. What was he suppose to do now? Lavi said they could leave together, he hadn't wanted to believe it but some small tiny part of him believed it! He was such an idiot! He actually believed him and now Lavi was gone he'd left him, he was alone. He moved his hands from his hair to his face and sobbed into them, quietly though, he didn't want Lenalee noticing him, wanting to comfort him. He looked up briefly to see Lenalee still pacing back and forth on the phone.

Fightin against the heavy feeling that had spread through his whole body he pushed himself up off the couch. He didn't know what to do, what was there to do? He walked forward through the adjoining rooms and found himself in the kitchen. He stopped there and looked down at the bandages on his wrists, poking out beneath them were his old scars from the time he had tried to kill himself. He suddenly wanted to tear off those bandages and dig his fingers into the raw flesh of his wrists. Dig in and in until he could touch the bone and then dig further. But looking at his wrists he realised this hadn't worked in the pasted and he would have to take a different route this time around. He went through the cupboards and draws in the kitchen until he found a knife in the second draw below the cutlery. It looked to be a pairing knife, it was small but dangerously sharp, he flicked his thumb along the blade and then placed it against his throat.

"Allen." A voice said softly.

Allen turned slowly, the knife still pressed to his throat. Lenalee was behind him wide eyed, her phone still clutched in her hand which hang limply by her side.

"Don't… don't do it."

Looking at her and hearing her request he started to cry. His whole body shook but his hand never wavered from his throat.

"He left me!" Allen managed to choke out, the blade pressing further into the skin of his throat.

"He didn't leave you he's coming back." Lenalee said quiet and steady.

"Bull shit!" Allen screamed, his hand jerking, cutting a small line into his throat that he didn't even feel. "He fucking left me!"

After that Allen broke down into full sobs his whole body quivering, the knife however never moved from it's position on his neck.

"Calm down Allen, Lavi would never leave you." Lenalee said still trying to be calm and soothing as she took a step forward.

"I was fucking raped because of him!" Allen screamed standing up straight against the sobs. "He knew that and he still left, I would have let him fuck me and he still left me. What else could I have done?"

Lenalee was more than a little shocked by what he had said but that didn't stop her slow advance.

"Allen." She said still walking forward slowly, hands held up in front of her. "Lavi loves you, you know that, he'll come back. Just put that down and we'll wait for him to come back together."

"Stay back!" Allen yelled backing up until he hit the wall. "Just let me do this."

He arched his neck and dug the blade in dragging it across.

"No!" Lenalee screamed and dived towards him tackling him to the ground. But she wasn't fast enough, the knife still swept across his throat even as he fell to the ground. He felt himself smile slightly as he could feel the blood run down his neck.

….End Part Sixteen….

So do you hate me? *Smug grin*


	17. Chapter 17

Yeah, first off… Lots of hate last chapter.

ahahah

But that's to be expected after what I did.

Also, i'm a bit disappointed with this chapter, so I'm sure many of you readers will be also.

No matter how many times I tired to rewrite it, it just didn't work out and this was the best i could do, so sorry for that, I guess it's kind of a filler shape. when I think about it.

So sorry and I hope I can make it up to you in the next chapter.

….Part Seventeen…..

Reever speed through the streets cutting off anyone and everyone. He drove over double lines, cut into the opposite lane and for a brief moment went the wrong way up a one way street. He was taking every short cut he knew and creating a few as he went in his attempts to get back to the house as fast as possible. He had been at work, just doing a few simple things, nothing too straining, he was sent to post-op, nothing to strainious for him. He mainly just monitored the patients condition, there was less chance of an emergency and there was no heavy work for him. He still wasn't feeling his best after being elbowed in the face by Cross. His nose had been broken, both eyes were black and he'd received a concussion when he fell to the ground. He was lucky he hadn't cracked his skull open. The hospital had said he could have the whole week off, but Reever would rather be at work, so he just had two days and went back.

He was having a fairly tame day, his nose still throbbing slightly but everything more or less okay. He was just heading to have a break when his phone rang. He grabbed it and saw Lenalee's caller I.D.

"Yo." He said answering.

"Um Reever… Allen's passed out on our couch."

"…What? Is Lavi there?"

"No, he told me not to tell you."

"…I'm sorry but why is Allen passed out on our couch."

"You're the one that told me he ran away from the hospital shouldn't you know why he's passed out."

"That's not what i meant, what I meant was why is he there?"

"Lavi kinda asked me to watch him."

"Is he breathing?"

"Yeah."

"Did Lavi leave a message for me or anything?"

"I said already he told me not to tell you."

"…Is Allen still there."

"Yeah…yeah Allen's still here but he doesn't look too good."

"Of course he doesn't, he should've been in here for at least another week."

"I know your at work but I really think you should come take a look at him."

"I can't just up an leave, can you get him here?

"No I can't get him there can I? He's passed out on the couch."

"Did Lavi tell you what he was doing or when he'd be back?"

"No Lavi didn't say much, he just dropped Allen off and left."

"Crap… I don't know what to do… should I get an ambulance to pick him up?"

"I don't know either! This is all just a big mess."

"You got that right… how long has he been out?"

"A couple of hours."

"A couple of hours and you're only ringing me now?"

"Well Lavi told me I shouldn't and that he would be back soon."

"You should have called me right away!"

"Not like it would have made any difference! You still wouldn't come here to look at him and he would still be passed out on the couch!"

"I know but don't you think this is something I should know about?"

"Yes but… hold on I think Allen's up I can hear something in the kitchen."

"Probable raiding the fridge." Reever mumbled as he listened to Lenalee walk towards toe kitchen.

He waited and then he heard the phone move and then he heard Lenalees voice from a distance.

"Allen?" She said.

After that there was muffled voices and shouting that he couldn't comprehend. Reever pressed the phone to his ear trying to make out what was going on occasionally saying 'Lenalee?' in case she could hear. The last thing he heard was Lenalee yelling NO!, after that the sounds of scuffling, a sob and then the line went dead. Reever didn't care anymore about work he ran from the ward holding the phone to his ear and redialling Lenalee's number. He continued to ring it over and over again until he reached the car park. Reaching his car he opened the door and threw his phone onto the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel and racing off. He didn't stop at the boom gates to show his pass he just drove straight through it. And now he was breaking every rule in the book trying to get back to the house as soon as he could.

It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes after the line went dead that Reever screeched into the driveway of his house. As he approached the front door he could hear yelling from inside, not yelling really but screaming, a scream of pure agony. He burst through the door and ran in looking around every corner as he went, trying to find the source of the screaming. He found the both of them in the kitchen, Lenalee was atop Allen, one knee resting on his stomach the other resting beside him on the floor. She held his arms down at the crook of his elbows, the muscles of her upper arms bulging under the strain. Beneath her Allen was struggling, not much but just the occasional pull in either direction, he wasn't really putting much thought into his actions. And he was wailing, his eyes red and continuous streams of tears running from his eyes.

His neck was cut straight across, blood flowing slowly to the floor. But the cut wasn't quite deep enough to slice into his throat and kill him. He held a small deadly sharp blade in his hand, and he kept trying to jerk his arm up back towards his neck.

"Lenalee!" He cried out running towards her.

"Help!" Was all she could say, restraining Allen's struggles. "He's trying to kill himself!"

He reached her and was about to lean down to help her when he thought of something else.

"Hold him a little longer!" Reever said turning around and running to the bathroom.

"I'll get a sedative!" He called over his shoulder.

"Hurry!" Lenalee yelled back.

Reever ran to the bathroom and frantically searched through the cupboards looking for a sedative and a syringe. It becamee common for him to have such things around the house when Komui lived with them regularly. It was illegal yes, but Reever found it necessary in a way because the guy would work and babble on for days without sleep, so in the end Reever took to sedating him. It was probable why the guy spent so much time abroad, but Reever was glad for it now. He grabbed the bottle and tore a fresh syringe from a packet, quickly jabbing it into the liquid and filling the syringe. This done he ran back to the kitchen to the still struggling pair.

He knelt on the floor and grabbed Allen's right arm even as he struggled away. He felt a little guilty but he dragged the arm down and pressed his knee to the boys bandaged wrist and held it down. As careful as he could be with a struggling patient he shoved the needle in and pushed the plunger down. He then reached up and grabbed Lenalee's shoulder pulling her away and taking her position in restraining the boy until the drug kicked in. It happened quickly, one moment he was flailing around and then suddenly his struggles turned to slight twitches, and then he stopped all together. He stayed awake for a while longer, staring up at the ceiling, tears still flowing.

"Pl…please." Allen whispered. "L..Lavi…please."

He continued to stare up at the ceiling without moving or saying anything.

Lenalee let out a sigh and leant back against the kitchen cupboards. Reever slowly pulled away from Allen knowing he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"I'll take him back to the hospital." He said standing up.

"No." Lenalee said. "Lavi said that someone would find him there, we should just wait for Lavi to come back."

"Lenalee, he's been stabbed, and I know this isn't the first time he's attempted suicide, he should really be in a hospital." Even as he said this he looked over at Allen's bruised face thinking back to the person who had caused those bruises, and his own broken nose.

"Then again maybe not, his guardian came by when he was in the hospital and caused that facial bruising. We would eventually have to release Allen into his custody."

"Lavi will come back for him, I know he will, I know Lavi loves him."

"I don't know what to do… We'll keep him here for now, but if he looks to be going in a bad direction I will have to take him back to the hospital."

With that he moved towards Allen and picked up his limp form, the knife in his hand clattering to the ground. He was still conscious in a way, his eyes were open but they didn't focus on anything and were glazed over. Reever carried him back to the couch and lay him down gentle.

"I wont wait for Lavi more than an hour or two." Reever said to no one.

…

The shots rang out loudly in Lavi's ears, there were only two this time. He heard the shots and fully expected to see nothing but darkness, instead he heard things. He heard a grunt, the sound of heavy steps and then a thump. His hand shook around the gun he held. He had managed to lift it, he didn't know how but he had lifted it and fired, unable to look or aim. After he fired a second shot rang out and he had closed his eyes waiting for the end to come. The sound of it was so loud and he mistook the ringing in his ears as being his death. But then he heard the grunt, the stumble and the thump. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find the same ceiling he was staring at moments ago. He wanted to move but he still found he couldn't, he lay and listened to the sounds around him, the most prominate sounds being of scuffling.

He lay composing himself and slowly managed to lift his upper body up. The pain rocking his body and making him sway. He sat up none the less and looked around him, his vision going in and out of focus. Sitting up he could see Cross lying on the floor in front of him, his arms stretched out to the side and his gun lying abandoned three feet away. Lavi tried to stand but found his legs unresponsive, so he started to drag himself across the floor with one hand, still holding the gun tightly, not want to release his grip on it. The effort of moving made him break out in sweat, it was only a few feet but when he reached Cross he was out of breath, panting heavily.

Cross was covered in blood, and it was all his own. The one shot Lavi had managed to get off had hit him directly in the chest. There was a large gaping hole in the middle of his chest that was pouring blood, flecks of tissue and bone spread around the hole.

"It's… what you… fucking… d-deserve." Lavi gasped at him, his head reeling again.

Cross's eyes flicked towards Lavi and his mouth opened, trying to speak. Nothing came out, his mouth just open and shut silently. Lavi pressed his free hand against the wall and some how managed to pull himself up using only his left leg, his right was still unresponsive. He moved himself down the hallway into the house, he came arcross Cross' room and let himself in, he walked in as best he could, his right leg dragging behind him. He opened the bastards cupboards and draws and pulled out a pair of pants and a dark shirt. He walked back to the hallway again and wondered around finding the bathroom and shuffling in. He stripped completely, and threw his bloodied pants to the floor keeping the shirt. The wound on his arm was painful but not that bad when he looked at it a little more closely. The one on his head also wasn't as bad as a head wound could be but it still bleed a little too much. The wound in this hip was the worst. Both the bullet wounds to his head and arm were really only grazes, the bullet passing straight through. The bullet to his hip hadn't passed through, it was still lodged some where in his hip.

He tore strips from his shirt and tied them around his arm one handed with a lot of difficulty. He tore a few more strips off and pressed them against the wound on his head, his bandana still hung around his throat and he pulled it up and settled over the wound in his head, holding the cloth in place. He then pulled the beanie down over the bandana holding everything more firmly in place. The next problem, dealing with his hip wound. He tore more pieces off his shirt and then, biting his lip, shoved it into the circular wound. He groaned in pain and grabbed a hand towel and pressed it to his wound. He held it in place and picked up the pants he had taken from Cross's room and put them on and over the towel, then he firmly fixed it all in place with a belt. It wasn't meant to be a real remedy, he just didn't want the blood to be seen.

Happy with his appearance Lavi dragged himself out of the bathroom and back down the hallway. Cross was exactly where Lavi had left him, lying on the floor. He was gasping slightly but the intake was small, he would gasp, reach a certain point, and be unable to breath any further. Lavi dragged himself up to the bastard and said bastards eyes flicked up to look at him.

"It's what you deserve." Lavi said again, voice unwavering this time around.

He brought up the pistol in his hand, not wanting to miss, he leant down until the barrel was pressed against his forehead. He made sure Cross knew damn sure what was about to happen and then… he pulled the trigger.

Lavi had never shot anyone before and he'd certainly never killed anyone before. He thought that if the body before him belonged to anyone else he probable would have been sick. But the mess that was once a person was Cross and as far as Lavi saw it he wasn't really human to begin with. There was blood of course, pinky grey matter, and chunks of bone. If it was anyone else, Lavi would have been grossed out, but it was Cross and he didn't care. He dropped the gun, not caring if someone found his finger prints on it or his bloodied clothes in the bathroom. He was just a homeless bum and no one would be able to trace it back to him. He didn't exist and neither did Allen, and right now he needed to get back to Allen.

He grabbed an umbrella by the door as he left and used it as a cane. He made himself believe that Allen was alright, but he was still worried. The last words Cross had spoken to him vibrated around his head.

…..

_"Before I kill you." Cross said pointing the gun down at Lavi's head. "I want to tell you something. When Allen woke up in the hospital he went into a panic, he froze up, kept saying the same thing all over again. You know why he did that?"_

_He gave Lavi a moment to answer knowing he he couldn't._

_"It wasn't because of me, or the fact that he had been fucked senseless, it was because he woke up and you were gone. So I leave you with this thought in your head, what's he gonna be like when you don't come back this time?"_

…

He had to get back to Allen.

….End Part Seventeen….

As many might have guessed this fanfic is rolling down to it's final chapters. I've written more than one ending for it, all of which I'm sure will piss people off. I'll decide eventually though… or post all endings and see which one is less hated or most liked while still hated… ahahaha.

Ciao.


	18. Chapter 18

I wanted to update sooner but I've been waaaaaaaaaay to busy with work.

And I've been doing a bit of rewriting and rearranging, I think I'm happy with it now.

Anyway the usual, THANK YOU so much for everyone who reviewed, I'm sure you'll hate me all over again soon :D

…..Part Eighteen…..

When Lavi shuffled out the front door it was mostly dark. A dim light still shone on the horizon but it was overshadowed by the glowing street lights. He shuffled supporting his weight on the umbrella out onto the sidewalk. He wondered why there was no one around, glance through curtains, or peering through partially opened doors. Surely someone would have called the police at the sound of the gunshots. He strained his ears, trying to pick up the sound of a siren. But the early evening remained silent but for the sound of crickets, which seemed deafeningly loud to Lavi's trained ears.

He had made it around one hundred metres when the umbrella that was supporting his weight snapped. If his arm hadn't also been injured, or if he was hooding the umbrella with his left hand, he might have stayed upright, but as the umbrella broke it sent a wave of pain up his arm and he stumbled to the ground. He fell face first onto the pavement and his whole body cried out in pain. He could feel the damp blood soaking the towel against his hip, and the strips of cloth around his arm. His head too leaked blood, but a smaller amount as the multiple layers of cloth served to stop most of the bleeding.

He lay gasping on the ground, not knowing how he was going to make it back to Allen. Everything just hurt too much. He slowly pushed his left arm beneath him and pulled his upper body up. He dragged the arm forward and used it to push his body forward just that little bit. Even if he had to crawl using just one arm, he was going to make it back to Allen. He moved at a slow pace, not getting far, he stopped suddenly when his eyes met with a small pair of shiny black mary-janes. He followed the legs upwards to see black and purple striped leggins. He kept trailing up, seeing a black and white laced dress and eventually his gaze landed on the face of Road Kamelot. How he despised that face and the smirk that was on it.

"Lavi, I knew when I met you that you would provide so much future entertainment."

Lavi mustered the best glare he could manage before letting his head fall to the ground. He turned his head to the side letting his cheek rest on the cold concrete.

"Unless you're going to help me Road, kindly fuck off." Lavi mumbled.

"Where would the fun be in that, besides I have so much to tell you. Three things in fact. You don't look so good Lavi." She said with a slight giggle. "If I don't tell you everything now I might not get another chance."

Lavi didn't respond and tried to raise himself up from the ground. His arms pushed him up but he found his legs unresponsive.

"Thing number one." Road said holding up a finger, leaning down and holding her hand in Lavi's line of vision.

"I know it was you that organised that little fire at the Earl's studio. Doesn't matter much, he moved out of there weeks ago, he needed more space. The Akuma series will continue, even with out you, there are plenty of others like you out there who are quiet happy to take your place. Stage four has began and you should see it, the Earl is so creative, if it wasn't so hideous it would be beautiful… wait, it's because it's so hideous that it IS beautiful."

She chuckled again and Lavi knew if he was able to stand he would be throttling her.

"Thing number two." She said flicking up a second finger into a peace sign, still in Lavi's line of sight. "Let me just warn you, this is going to piss you off, not as much as thing number three, but still… You know that time you came across me struggling with that bag of money and I asked you to carry it for me? Yes I'm sure you remember it quiet clear with everything that happened afterwards. Anyway… this is the best bit, I set that all up. I was in need of a little entertainment, and I knew all your movements, I know all the movements of everyone who interests me. So I went out with an oh so tempting bag of money. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist, it was like waving a whole roast dinner in front of an ethiopian. I watched as you looked in the bag and run off with it. Even before you looked I had rang my father and told him, whilst 'crying' that some mean brute had stolen from me. Of course he went into a rage, even if you hadn't looked in the bag and ran the whole thing would have been entreating."

Lavi growled and swiped a hand towards Road hoping to grab her ankle. She laughed as she jumped easily out of the way, repositioning herself a few metres away from Lavi.

"But it get's better. Whilst you were gone and Daddy dearest was punishing you so, I had so much fun watching and hearing about your little friend. I had only ever seen him from afar but then he came right to my door... Stupid bitch Anita doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut, but I forgot about that when I saw him. He's oh so cute, I can tell why you love him. Even with all he's been with he's still so… innocent… Innocence it's my favourite thing to play with."

She looked up thoughtfully a single finger pressed to her lips.

"That's enough of thing number two. Thing number three." Road said, lifting another finger and waving it in Lavi's face. "And this really is the best one. Tyki, my poor little uncle."

Lavi shuddered at the way she said this, as if Tyki was the younger of the two.

"Tyki who you left for dead… guess what? He's not dead. Sure it was touch and go for awhile, but he was up and about before Allen was. I let him stew for a few days, watched him pace and rant and rave, let his anger build. When I saw you drop Allen off at your friends house I wanted to tell him, but I waited a while, I wanted you far far away. So I watched awhile, and when you entered that house and I heard the shots, I thought well, no point, I thought you were dead and I rang Tyki and told him exactly where Allen was."

Lavi growled again and lunged towards Road as best as he could, missing her by a mile. She jumped back again, just in case.

"But here you are, more or less alive, and this is so much better. I can't wait to see what happens."

She chuckled as she turned around and skipped off into the darkness, leaving Lavi lying and struggling in the dark.

…

"Right, that's long enough, I can't wait any longer." Reever said while looking down at Allen.

Allen had started to twitch over the last hour and even at one point, had pushed himself up slightly before falling back down again. Reever had disinfected and bandaged the wound to his neck, and while he was at it he had redressed his wrists and chest. But he still didn't like how pale Allen was, or the feel of his pulse, he hated himself for giving in to Lenalee and letting this boy lie in his pain. The thing he hated most was the look in Allen's eyes. It was hard to describe, it was like he was some where between anguish and nothingness, like his emotions would go one way of the other at any moment. He looked down at Lenalee who was kneeling on the floor next to Allen, holding his limp hand tightly.

"I have to take him in, this isn't good, I'm going to get into some deep shit, but I have to do it."

"No Reever!" She almost cried, turning away from Allen to look up at Reever. "We have to wait for Lavi!"

"Lenalee, think about it, even if Lavi comes back they'll go straight back to living on the streets. I don't think he would survive it."

"Please, please." Lenalee said letting go of Allen's hand to clasp onto Reever's. "They won't go back to the streets, Lavi said they would leave together. They would leave and go somewhere else, he has a plan and money, just let them leave together."

She was pleading and crying against him, and as much as Reever wanted to believe in this happy ending as much as Lenalee did, his professional mind took over.

"No Lenalee. He needs to go to a hospital." He said bluntly.

Just as he finished talking there was a loud banging at the door.

"That's him, that's him!" Lenalee shouted standing up and rushing for the door.

Reever grabbed her before she got too far. He held her by the shoulders gentle and squeezed slightly.

"Just stay here." He said softly.

She nodded and he turned away from her towards the door. He walked calmly towards the door, thinking of all the things that he was going to yell at Lavi when he opened it. When he reached the door, he took a deep breath, recited his speech one more time and opened the door. The second he opened the door a fist few through the door and connected directly with his broken nose. He fell to the floor and cracked his head again, knocking him out instantly.

A very sour and pissed off Tyki pushed the door the rest of the way open and stalked in, a gun in his hand. He lifted the gun and pointed it at Reever, but since he wasn't moving at all he lowered the gun and moved on into the house. He was still a little out of it with all the pain killer he was on, and there was a patch of white material taped to his eye where Allen had shoved the bolt. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. The figure that was slumped on the couch was an almost too easy target, with the state the boy was in, shooting him just seemed too easy. He thought about fucking him one more time but decided he would receive much greater pleasure in watching him die. A figure quickly moved into his line of vision and knelt before his victim, arms stretch wide, as if this was going to protect him in any way.

"Move out the way girl." Tyki growled.

She didn't make a sound, only shook her head while tears streamed down her face.

"Oh well, I warned you." He said as he raised his pistol.

With out a second thought he fired three shots into Lenalee.

…..End Part Eighteen…..

No this isn't Lena hate. I don't really understand Lena hate, most of the time it's just because she's a girl, but yeah, I don't hate Lenalee, in fact I like her quite a bit. I just like other characters more.

Anyway I was gonna post one of the endings here and even though this chapter is short I think it works better this way. And lets not forget the suspense. I love suspense and drama. :D :D :D


	19. Chapter 19

….Part Nineteen….

Biting the edge of his shirt, Lavi pushed himself up, screaming in agony. Once standing he turned around and took a step back towards Cross's house. His whole body throbbing and his right leg limp and useless, he dragged it along the ground, putting a little weight on it only when he had to quickly jolt his left leg forward to drag him along. He reached the house and dragged his way back inside. Cross was of course where he had left him, unlike Tyki there was no way this bastard was getting up ever again. He had to wonder how Tyki had survived, the bolt mustn't have been long enough to actually pierce his brain, or maybe it just hadn't been thrust in at the right angle. It didn't matter now though, the bastard was alive and going after Allen.

Lavi made his way up the hallway, passing Cross's dead body which had already attracted a fly or two. He held down the sickness he felt, some how adding flies to the equation made the dead body in front of him so much more horrific. He averted his eye from the figure and focused on the gun he was going to leave behind. He shuffled over to it and picked it up, pocketing it before turning back to the door. He paused however over Cross's body. He then knelt down next to the body, his right leg sticking out at an odd angle, and searched the bastards pockets. He retrieved a wallet, with about fifty dollars cash in it, a lighter and nothing else. He pocketed the items and then slowly and painfully pushed his way back to his feet. He made his way to the front door and let himself out for the final time. Outside he used Anita's phone once again and called himself a taxi.

Using Cross's money he would catch a cab back to Reever and Lenalee's house. He really didn't think he could make it there any other way, and even if he could walk it, Tyki was out there. On his way to Allen, and Lavi didn't want to know what he would do once he found him.

…..

The sound of the young girls body hitting the ground was a pleasurable sound to Tyki's ears. She wasn't dead, not quiet yet, and as he walked up to her and looked down, he figured she wasn't far away. There was one shot in her guts, just below her ribs, another in the upper right of her chest, the last bullet had just gone through her shoulder. Tyki scolded himself on his bad aim but blamed it on his now hindered eye sight. He wasn't use to seeing the world through one eye and if he could see with both then the girl would definitely already be dead. He diverted his attention to his intended victim on the couch. He was somewhat limp and he was stretching an arm out to the girl on the ground. Tyki watched on amused as a few tears pushed their way out, sliding down his face. Tyki loved it, how he loved to see that face cry and show pain and agony. Even more so after what the little bastard had done.

"No time for that." Tyki said walking up to the girl and grabbing her arms.

He slowly dragged her away from the boy, who let out a whimper of pain and stretched his hand out further, trying to reach her. Tyki pushed his hand away and dragged the girl out into the hallway, dumping her next to the already unconscious man on the floor. He was surprised that she was still conscious, her body shuddering and twitching slightly.

"If you're still alive when I'm done then I'll finish you off." He said with a malicious grin. "After all I don't really like to see girls in pain… boys on the other hand."

As he said this his eyes darted back to the living room where Allen lay immobile. Her eye's widened even further and he blew her a kiss, stalking back into the room. Sitting down on the edge of the couch he let his had rest on the side of Allen's face, rubbing the wet tears into his skin.

"We've had a long journey haven't we boy?" He said with a smirk, the fingers of his spare hand traced along the white gaze over his eyes. "I really didn't think you were capable of such a thing."

Leaning down Tyki pushed his lips against the boys own limp ones, before sitting up again.

"I was going to use this." Tyki said holding up the gun in his hand so Allen could see. "But I just don't think it's personal enough, not with everything we've been through."

He let the gun drop from his hands, falling beside Allen and sinking into the depths of the couch. He then run his hands slowly up the boys body, staring at the hips and running there way up until they rested at his shoulders.

"One last thing to tell you." Tyki purred, running his hands up a bit further to rest on the boys neck. "Lavi, your saviour, he did so much for you. He went to see you're old guardian, Cross."

Tyki was delighted with the way the boys eyes lit up with renewed pain.

"Heres the thing… Lavi didn't quite make it out of that meeting alive."

Tyki sniggered but stopped at the boys reaction. He whimpered once, twice and then stopped, his eyes glazed over and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Huh?" Tyki said leaning back slighting taking in the boys expression. It was completely blank as if he was already dead. "Well that just ruins it for me."

He leaned down and kissed the boy again, forcing his tongue into his mouth. There was no struggling, no resistance and to Tyki it was just plan boring.

"What nothing?" He said, looking down at the limp figure. "Oh well."

As he said this he tightened his grip on the boys throat, cutting off his airways. Loving the way the boys face turned from pale white, to deep red and then to blue.

…End Part Nineteen…

Look honestly I know it's a shit chapter and I know it's short, but I really am struggling with where I should go with this.

I'm going away for a week too so I felt I should get something out before that time and well, this is the best I could do with my constant rewriting and such.

Please don't hate me…. please.


	20. Chapter 20

So yeah, I kinda lied, but no intentionally, I really wasn't planning on updating for a week, but the city I'm currently in, it has free wi-fi everywhere! And since I think I'm happy with this I'm updating… yay!

Warning: Extreme Allen torture, lots of it. In fact I think this is probable the worst chapter I've written for Allen… hmm, maybe.

In fact it probable has a MA rating.

…Part Twenty….

Tyki didn't want to let him die easily. He would squeeze the boys neck, watching his face change colour, and just as those eyes started to roll into the back of the boys head, he would let go. Even if the boy himself was lifeless, his body would react automatically. His chest would take in a deep gasping, desperate breaths and then started to cough. The colour of his face slowly turning back to normal, involuntary tears falling from watery eyes. Tyki would lean forward and coo to him, stroke his face softly, kiss his tears away. When he had calmed down and could draw some what decent, if not haggard, breath, Tyki would lean down and wrap his hands tight around his neck again. Starting the whole process all over again.

He was doing it for his own sick pleasure, and he hoped that if he did it long enough the boy would start to fight back. Get a bit more of that fight back into him. It was more exciting when the boy struggled, when he cried out. But this, in front of him now, was boring. All the boys reactions were involuntary. He wanted real tears, that pleading look in the boys eyes, and those cries of pain. He wanted it all before he took the brats life, yet he was getting nothing. He imagined this is what impotency felt like, all that build up and then nothing. Sure he was going to kill him in the end, but the brat wasn't making it a very fun death.

"You really should pay more attention to your own death." Tyki said releasing his grip around his throat, making him cough and gasp once again. "I mean really, what do I have to do to make you struggle a little more?"

He didn't consider desperate gasping breaths much of a response.

"This maybe?" He said rubbing his hand up under the boys shirt. Still nothing.

Tyki sat back with a sigh, crossing his arms, wondering what to do next. He looked up and down the boys body and his eyes focused on his right hand. Two fingers were held out straight and strapped together. It wasn't really his kind of thing but he was willing to try anything. He picked up the limp hand and tore the binding from the fingers. He gripped the wrist with his left, and with his right hand he quickly snapped the fingers back out of place. There was a reaction, barely perceivable, but since Tyki was searching intently for something he saw it. There was a slight grimace and his hand twitched ever so slightly, but it was a beginning.

"What do I have to do to get you to even look at me?" Tyki said getting more than a little angry.

Even leaning down and staring directly into the boys eyes, he was never actually looking at him.

"Look at me!" Tyki roared.

He gripped the boy by his right elbow, and pushed his other hand down on the boys chest. He reefed the arm sharply, his shoulder making an audible popping sound as it pulled free of it's joint. He dropped the limp arm and pulled the boy up by his collar, drawing the faces close together. His eyes darted back an forth across the boys face, looking for something. He whimpered and his eyes bubbled up with fresh tears, but his eyes still blankly stared at nothing.

Tyki loosened his grip, letting the boy fall limply back on to the couch. Not knowing what else to do Tyki slapped his face sharply, his head lolling to the side, and rolling back again.

"Fucking do something!" Tyki roared again.

When the boy still refused to move he literally tore his shirt off, his fingers wandering over the boys chest, searching for and then resting on the stab wound he had inflicted. Finding it, he looped his fingers in the stitching and began yanking them free. More involuntary twitches wracked the boys body as each stitch was pulled free. With all the stitched pulled free, Tyki pressed two fingers to the partially closed wound.

"Doesn't this feel familiar in a way." Tyki said with a sick smirk. He pressed lightly watching the body shudder, pushing, and pushing until his fingers slipped into the wound, reaching his first knuckle. He felt the body tense and pushed in further. The body beneath him started to pant, and the dazed eyes moved at last, darting back and forth. A large grin spread across Tyki's face, finally getting a reaction close to what he wanted. So he decided to make it a little better by pushing his fingers in as far as they would go.

A scream tore from the boys lips and his body arched upwards and then back down, struggling to get away from those digging fingers. He lifted his left arm, his right useless, and scratched at the hand that was invading his body. Tyki hooked his fingers in the wound, feeling them curl around a rib. If possible he screamed louder, and started to thrash around, only increasing the pain in his chest. His eyes darting around, looking left to right, up and down, everywhere and no where. Tyki gripped the boys flailing left hand with his spare and with ease, snapped the boys wrist with one hand. He cried out again and started gasping and coughing, a tint of red stained his lips and teeth. Tyki pulled his fingers out, drawing another strangled gasp from the boy. He reached up with his bloodied hand and grabbed the struggling face, leaving two lines of blood running down his cheek.

"Look at me." He said, still with a manic grin.

The boys eyes continued to dart back and forth, not focusing.

"LOOK AT ME!" Tyki roared once again, digging his fingers into the flesh of the boys face.

The boy stopped struggling and took some deep drawn out shuddering breaths, tears mixing in with the blood on his face. Slowly he focused his eyes and turned them to look at Tyki, who's manic grin was returning to his face.

"Pl-please." He gasped. "Lavi."

The other boys name was said with deep rooted pain, and Tyki did not like it. The only name the boy should be saying is his. He leaned back with a sigh and ran the bloodied fingers through his hair.

"Why do you keep ruining it for me." He sighed again.

"Lavi…" the boy whimpered.

Tyki stood up suddenly, anger gripping him tightly, causing him to grab a hand full of the boys hair and drag him from the couch.

"I'm torn between killing you and locking you up for the rest of your miserable life, making you my pet."

He drew his hand up, dragging the boy to his feet by his hair.

"Lavi… Lavi." The boy continued to say, the tears running thickly down his face, sobs making the words indistinguishable.

"That's enough!" Tyki yelled into his face.

"TYKI!" A voice behind him screamed.

Tyki spun around, dragging the boy with him. Seeing who stood before him he quickly wrapped his arm around the boys waist, drawing him close to his chest. Lavi stood before him, panting heavily, sweat streaming down his face. His body was trembling as was the gun he held in his hand, which was levelled at Tyki.

"Let him go, now." Lavi pushed out through clenched teeth.

"Lavi!" Allen cried out, new tears springing to his eyes. He struggled against Tyki, just wanting to escape and throw his arms around Lavi. Hell, he even wanted to kiss him.

"Careful with that Lavi." Tyki growled. Pulling the struggling Allen closer to him. "You wouldn't want to have an accident and hurt the boy here."

He wrapped a hand around Allen's neck and pulled his head up, one finger stroking the side of his face.

"Let him go, and there will be no accident." Lavi said, keeping his voice steady. He dragging himself forward, right leg still dragging limply behind him, smears of blood marking the floor. He caught sight of the two figures on the floor and he very nearly dropped his gun.

"L-Lenalee?" He stammered. "Reever?"

She was still alive, staring up at him, eyes filled with tears, blood leaking thickly from her mouth. Her eyes were darting between Lavi and Allen held in Tyki's arms.

Tyki traced his hand down Allen's chest, and coming to the freshly bleeding wound he pressed it sharply. Shoving a finger in the wound once again. Allen let out a sharp yell of pain, forcing Lavi's attention to snap back to them.

"Keep your focus Lavi." Tyki purred. He very slowly removed his hand from the wound so Lavi could see, then jammed his finger in again, pulling down sharply tearing the wound further. Allen's whole body tensed and his breathing become quick and panicked.

"Stop it Tyki! Stop it now!" Lavi yelled dragging himself forward another step, pain shooting through his limps.

"Make me." Tyki said gleefully, dragging his finger down further, tearing more flesh. Another sharp jerk and fresh blood practically exploded from the wound, spilling to the floor quickly. Allen's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened if possible further. He swallowed thickly, and then coughed, he repeated the act a few times before a deep and haggard cough produced a large spray of blood. Shortly after he started to scream. He didn't struggle against Tyki, he just leant his head back and cried out. It was such an agonising, pain fuelled scream that even Tyki stopped to look at him.

"Woops." Tyki said lightly. "I think I might have hit something important."

At the sound of the scream Lavi had done his best to charge towards Tyki. He put a little to much weight on his limp foot and heard the sound of something breaking, something crunching and grinding against something else. Tyki just dug his fingers in further, all fingers now fitting in the wound, twisting around. Lavi, forgot about the gun and simple threw his weight against the two of them. The three of them crashed to the ground and then the real struggle began. Allen was trying nothing more than to remove the fingers from his chest. Lavi was trying desperately to pull Allen from Tyki's grasp. Tyki was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off, holding Allen like he was his favourite stuffed animal.

Lavi remembered the gun and instead of trying to pull Allen away, he just pushed his head to the side, clearing his view of Tyki. He raised the gun and quickly pulled the trigger, but missing, only grazing Tyki's ear. A hand came and grabbed at his wrist, squeezing it tightly , digging bloodied fingers into Lavi's wrist. Using this to his advantage, Lavi grabbed Allen by the remains of his shirt with his free hand and pulled him out of the scuffle. He fell to the side with a thump and didn't move. Lavi was too focused on Allen's motionless figure to properly pay attention to Tyki. He was quickly drawn back into the struggle when Tyki's fist connected with Lavi's stomach. It wasn't the hit that really hurt, it was the vibration of it against his injured hip that really made him gasp with pain, his eyes watering. Lavi figured two could play at that game, and quickly jammed his thumb in Tyki's injured eye. He cried out and bashed Lavi's hand against the ground, the gun coming loose and sliding across the ground.

The two men pushed and shoved against each other, clawing their way across the floor, each trying to reach the gun before the other. Their hands scratched along the ground, grabbing and slapping each other away. In between their hands would clench to fists and throw a quick hit at each other. The slapping of skin mixing in with the sound of their desperate struggles. They both reached the gun at the same time, and the gun went off. The trigger was pulled over and over until it was empty and then there was silence.

Allen who had been unable to move, had heard the whole thing. He barely had enough strength to keep his eyes open, but after the shots and the silence, his heart lurched painfully in his chest. It thudded so loudly, he could barely hear his own breathing above the thudding in his chest.

"Lavi?" He called out softly, and was met with silence.

"Lavi!" He called out again, slightly more desperate, his fingers twitching in an attempt to move.

"LAVI!" He cried, spatters of blood flying from his mouth, adding to the already blood soaked floor. He started to sob when met with more silence, which was quickly broken by the sound of sirens penetrating the air. They were distant but were getting progressively closer.

He sobbed into the ground, pressing his head into the floor as if this could push him up. He couldn't even move either of his arms, his legs felt like they belonged to someone else, and the worst thing of all was just how cold he felt. He started to shiver, and wished that he could just wrap his arms around himself, even for that small bit of comfort. He sobbed and shivered into the floor, wishing for death, when he felt someone wrap their arms around him and pull him against them. He jolted and panicked slightly, thinking it was Tyki, until he noticed how gentle the arms around him were. How familiar the feel of the body lying next to him was.

"Lavi?" He sobbed again, feeling a small amount of hope.

"A-Allen." Lavi replied weakly. "Are, you, okay?"

"Lavi, I'm so cold. I feel like there is a pile of ice inside my body forcing it's way out. But it's so strange I... at the same time I can't really feel anything."

"You've gone into shock." Lavi mumbled pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around the boy more securely.

For some reason this made Allen cry even more.

"Allen, I need you to listen to me, we might not have much time." Lavi whispered. "Just, please don't hate me, please don't, please."

"I.. I can't hate you Lavi."

He remained silent the sirens so close now. And then Lavi leaned forward, his lips brushing against Allens ear, and told him everything. About the jobs he would do, about Road offering him money, about him selling people, about him stealing Road's money and his capture and torture by Road's father. The Earl's art gallery, killing Anita and Mahoja, killing Cross, his inheritance that he knew nothing about, and the most important thing, how Road had set the whole thing up, because it was fun for her. Just as he finished a group of police officers burst through the front door, weapons held high. They saw the collection of people laying motionless on the ground, but they cleared the house first before calling in the paramedics.

These were seasoned paramedics who were use to seeing all kinds of things, but even the sight to them was slightly shocking. And terrible sad.

Many of them were haunted for months at the sights they saw that night. The saddest sight being that of a crying, malnourished teen, covered in blood and bruises and unable to move, being held in the limp arms of another blood covered teen.

….End Part Twenty….

I'm sorry.

NOT LONG NOW! This is the end…. In another chapter or two….

After this pretty much all my attention will be focused on my other LAVEN called 'A Place Like This', please go and give it some love and affection. Or if you prefer you can tell me it sucks.


	21. Chapter 21

…..Part Twenty-One…..

Two ambulances had shown up at the house, but when the four paramedics rushed in and saw five still bodies lying in different positions on the ground they soon realised they were going to need a few more. The medics got to work while the police officers stood back, still surveying the scene, and called for more medical help over their radios. The medics didn't know where to head first, the first two figures they saw were a man and a young woman, both unconscious. The girl fair worse off than the male, she was covered in blood, three ragged holes in her body, two paramedics rushed to her. The other two stood open mouthed at the other three bodies, two held in a tight embrace, the third lying further away, obviously dead, multiple bullet wounds in his head, on through his eye, another tearing through his jaw, one more making a jagged fleshy mess of his neck. He was ignored and the medics moved on to the embraced bodies.

One of them was still conscious, sobbing ragged and wet sounding gasps. His torso covered in blood with a generous amount of blood pouring from his mouth. The medics pulled the two apart and the young boy starting crying harder. A sob caught in his throat and turned into a haggard cough that soon turned to choking. The boy was choking on his own blood. The second boy was out, and not really a boy, close to manhood. He was equally covered in blood, a large hole in his chest, a little too close to his heart. The medics separated and each worked on their separate charges. The medic with the choking boy knew he need to act fast. He quickly pulled a small knife and a six inch length of clear tubing from his bag of supplies. He cut the boys shirt off with a pair of scissors and then felt down his back, searching for the right spot. Upon finding it he made a small incision and inserted the tube into the cut.

As a steady flow of blood started to drip from the tube and the medic set about trying to dress the large torn wound in the boys chest. He was not longing gasping and coughing, as the fluid in his lungs was drained out, but he was also no longer conscious. The medic looked up from his work and over to his partner who was dealing with the other boy.

"How likely is his survival?" He asked his partner.

"I'd say about fifty/fifty. What about yours?" He answered back, pressing the his gloved hands to the wound, steaming the blood flow.

The medic looked down at the emancipated boy and did a quick calculation.

"I'd say about sixty-five percent, we'll move him out first."

His partner nodded and yelled for an officer. When one appeared he told him to hold the pressure and wait for another ambulance to arrive. They didn't have enough man power and the one with the most likely odds of survival was the one to be moved out first. There wasn't enough room to fit two people into the ambulance and there was no way one person could look after two critical patients while the other drove. So they made the choice to leave the red head behind and tend to the other who had a more likely chance of survival. They ran to the ambulance, past the two tending to the girl, and brought out a gurney. They lowered it next to the boy and lifted him carefully, not wanting to move his position too much so as not to interfere with the draining blood. They gave him another quick once over finding a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist and two broken fingers. They then pushed the boy out, noticing that the other paramedics had also brought in a gurney to load the girl into the only other ambulance.

They left, leaving hurried instructions with the officers for the next lot of medics when they arrived. They loaded him in and jumped in just as two more ambulances arrived. As the others rushed in they took off at break neck speed heading for the hospital. Two minutes into the journey the boy started to flatline, the medic made desperate attempts to revive him, not knowing that back in the house another injured body was starting to flatline.

…..

Waking up, was hard to do. He felt as if his whole body was made of lead. Nothing moved, as much as he wanted to he couldn't lift his arms, turn his head, not even twitch his toes. He started to panic and his eyes flew open, only to slam shut again as the bright light assaulted his eyes. The darkness was even worse, so he forced his eyes open, as much as the light hurt it was better than the darkness. He felt like he had spent forever in the darkness and he wasn't going back to it ever again. He forced his eyes to focus and eventually focused on a white ceiling. He furrowed his brow in confusion, not knowing where he was. He searched back through his memories and tried to piece them together. It took an eternity, every time he felt like he was close to remembering, the memory would slip away. But they wouldn't stay hidden forever, when they returned they all came at once. All of it, Lenalee, Tyki, Lavi all over it, when he remembered, a hoarse cry rang out from him. He panicked further as he still couldn't move, he wanted desperately to claw at his face, his arms, anything.

Suddenly people were around him, touching him, talking to him. But their touch felt like hot skewers invading his flesh, burning and melting his skin, hot fire working all the way down to the bone. He tried to tell them to let go, to not touch him, but the only thing he could work from his throat was his own screams.

Eventually, the darkness he had began to hate so much, took him again.

…

Waking up the second time wasn't as hard. He blinked his eyes open slowly and the white of the room didn't hurt his as much. Also he found he could move his arms and legs this time around. It wasn't much and every move felt like he was lifting over a hundred kilos but still, he could move.

"Allen?" He heard someone gasp, almost a whisper.

He turned his head to the side, his eyes still blinking away from sleep. When he saw who was there he started to cry.

"Le…Lenalee? Are… are you okay? What happened? Where's Lavi. Oh my God where is Tyki!" He tried to push himself up on the bed but fail miserable.

"Shhh, shhh." Lenalee said pushing a hand down gently on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed. "Where's Lavi, I wanna see him. Tyki, oh god Tyki, don't… I …" His words petered out, no longer making sense.

Lenalee took her hand from Allen's shoulder holding both hands up in a non threatening gesture.

"Calm down Allen." She said softly. "Calm down and I will tell you everything."

Allen struggled mentally but Lenalee's words somehow managed to break through. He wasn't exactly calm, but had managed to stop squirming around as much. His breathing still heavy and shaky, but his wide and scared eyes focused on Lenalee.

"Alright… good, I was just in for a visit and you woke up." She laughed a little nervously at this. "Um… Allen, you've been asleep for over six months."

"W…what?"

"You woke up briefly about a month back, this is, this is the first time you've been properly awake in a long time." She felt her voice starting to quake so she stopped talking for a while to steady herself.

"That man." She started up again. "Tyki you called him, well, you don't have to worry about him Allen, he is very much dead. Lavi shot him three times in the head, or near enough, he was pronounce dead at the scene. It's so strange to say that, the scene was my house, we moved by the way. Oh yeah, and Reever is alright, he was just knocked out, broke his nose again but that was it he's fine now and back at work and…."

"What about Lavi?" Allen said, cutting in on Lenalee's nervous ramblings.

"L-Lavi was shot in the chest Allen. A bullet hit the side of his heart. When the paramedics arrived, you and I were given a better chance of survival, so we were taken to the hospital first. By the time another ambulance arrived Lavi was already in a bad state… Allen…. He… He died on the way to the hospital, they couldn't revive him."

She looked down, unable to look him in the eye, his face, it was shattered. A sound escaped his throat, it wasn't a scream though, which was what he most wanted to do. The sound was a gurgled moan, like he was chocking on his own agony. He turned away from her, tears leaking from his eyes that stared vacantly at the ceiling.

"Allen?" Lenalee whispered.

She was met with complete and utter silence.

"Allen?" She said again slightly louder.

When she was still met with no reply she moved forwards and shook his shoulder slightly. When this too received no response she backed out of the room slowly, and they ran in search of a doctor.

…

Two years later.

…

"How is he today?" Lenalee asked, the head nurse, leaving her bag and coat at the front desk before being buzzed through.

"He's a little better, he's talking more, but still having trouble focusing."

"Is he sleeping yet?"

"Not yet, not even with the meds really. Sometimes he'll dose off in a chair, or at the table, but never for more than a few minutes."

"Where is he now?" She asked, holding her arms across her stomach, she always felt a little anxious when she went to see Allen.

"He's in his room, you can go in."

Lenalee nodded and headed down the ward past the other patients, knowing the way well. She stood in the door of his room, taking in the sight. He was eighteen now, he should have been bigger, but he still looked so small, too thin. He sat by the window, his arms crossed and his hands constantly moving up and down his arms. He had a pair of thick gloves attached to his hands, tied on securely. If he didn't have the gloves on the constant movement would scratch into his flesh, eventually scratching the skin clean from his arms and body. His whole body was covered in light scars from where he had scratched too much. Eventually the gloves were put in place when he refused to stop. But his hands still moved up and down constantly, never stopping.

"Hello again Allen." She said, trying to sound cheerful but her words coming out a little too soft to pass for cheerful. She finally moved into the room and went to stand next to him.

His head swivelled around to her direction. His eyes however continuously moved, not focusing on anything, they would move around the room, rest on her for a second and then look away again. As his eyes moved slowly every few seconds they would dart back to the window quickly, afraid he would miss something outside.

"Hello Lena." He said smiling for a second before the smile fell from his face. "How is Reever?"

"He's fine." Lenalee said grabbing a spare chair and dragging it up to sit next to him. "Last time we spoke he had moved again."

"Oh… again… and how is your brother?"

She laughed softly, Allen had never met her brother but she told him about Komui and his antics whenever she visited.

"He's the same as always, he's sitting out in the parking lot with an oven timer, if I haven't come back by the time it goes off he said that he's coming in 'Guns blazing', his words not mine. So this will have to be a short visit."

"That's nice." He said, eyes still roaming randomly, more and more often darting back to the window. He eventually turned his head back to the window and focused a little more, staring intently outside.

"How's Lavi?" He asked.

She never knew how to answer this question or even if she should. Every time she visited him he would ask this question. The first time he asked it she reminded him that Lavi was gone. After the reaction Allen had to that she wasn't allowed to visit until he was released from the locked ward. So she just said what she thought was best.

"He's fine, just fine, he misses you." She said before biting her lip, willing herself not to cry again.

"I saw him the other day." Allen said with a small sad smile. " He was out there."

Allen lifted a gloved hand slowly and pointed out the window. It was only for a moment before he brought his hand back to his body and began to rub and scratch away. He turned back to her and asked.

"Why doesn't he come in? He looks at me but he doesn't ever come in. Why doesn't he come it, doesn't he like me anymore?" He turned back to the window again.

His eyes wide and shivering, tears slowly tracking down his face.

"He…" Lenalee started up, wondering what exactly to say. "He… well he's waiting for you to come to him, he's waiting until you're all better."

"Oh…" Was all he could say.

"He's trying to help you."

"I thought, he didn't want me around him any more. Because… I wouldn't. Can.. can you tell him to come in?"

"I'll try." Lenalee said, feeling the tears forcing their way out.

She stood up and dragged her chair back to where it began.

"I've got to go Allen, if I don't leave now brother will come in, gun's blazing."

He chuckled softly but didn't turn to look at her.

"Okay." He whispered.

"I'll see you soon okay?" She said walking from the room, turning back when she reached the doorway.

She waited for a response but didn't get one. He just stared out the window, constantly staring, his hands never stopping.

She turned from the room and left, letting herself cry.

…..End Part Twenty-One…

Yes yes I know you hate me, flame away!

Almost over now, I just have one more little chapter to add which will be, interesting *evil smile*

While writing this I was listening to a lot of Placebo. My god, the film clip to "A song to say goodbye" is depressing. If you haven't seen it go, go now, go to you tube and look it up. It is so seriously heart wrenching.

Okay I will see you all soon, hopefully, for the final chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

….Part Twenty Two….

….

Another Six months pass

….

The moment Lenalee walked through the door to the ward, the silence of the rest of the hospital was interrupted. There were loud shouts, cursing and the sound of shuffling movements. She quickened her pace slightly, scared that those shouts were coming from Allen and that he was having another episode. He hadn't had one for a long time, almost two years. But it sounded the same, Allen would yell and curse at someone for merely brushing against him. They had stopped after a few months though, after his meeds were altered slightly. She hurried up to the window and waited nervously, biting at her bottom lip slightly.

The noise continued and she waited, no one seeing her at the window. She pressed her head against the glass and tried to see in through the nurses office to the window that looked into the ward. She couldn't see much, just a nurse looking through the window, watching the spectical in the ward. She raised her hand to the glass, pushing herself against it further in an effort to see. As she did her silver bracelet clacked against the glass loudly, drawing the attention of the nurse. The nurse glanced back over to the room once more before moving over to Lenalee at the window.

"Hello again Lenalee." She said with a tired sigh.

"What is it? It is Allen? Has he relapsed?" She asked quickly all in one panicked breath.

"No, Allen's fine, all the patients are locked in their rooms. We got a new arrival, extremely violent. We're trying to sedate him now but he's proving to be a bit of a handful."

"He didn't hurt Allen did he?" Lenalee asked still panicking.

"No, Allen was asleep when it all started and was still sleeping when we locked his door. Since he doesn't sleep often when he does sleep it's very deep, even if it's only for an hour or two." Said the nurse, looking at Lenalee sadly. "Look I don't think this is going to end anytime soon so maybe you should come back another day. I can't let you in there with him like that. After all this he's probable going to go to the locked ward for a while, so next time you visit it should be fine."

"Oh." Lenalee said sadly. It was a shame she had something she wanted to give to Allen.

When she found it the first thing she thought was that she wanted to give it to Allen, she didn't know what his reaction would be. Would he be happy and take it, or would he realise once again what had happened and relapse? She pulled her diary out of her bag and flipped through the pages until she found a photo. She found it while going through some old things, trying to cut down on her belongings and get rid of some things she no longer needed. She hadn't remembered taking it until she had found it stuck in an old school book. It was a grainy photo, taken on a film camera, the figure in the photo slightly blurred. But to anyone who knew him it was obvious it was Lavi, when he was just fourteen years old. It was taken while they were still at school together. Lavi's grey school uniform was scruffy and unkept and there was a mischievous smirk on his face, his hair hanging out loose around his face. It was the original, she had made a copy for herself, but some how knew Allen should have the original.

"Can you give this to Allen, please. I think he should have it." She said sliding the photo under the gap in the glass.

The nurse picked it up and looked at the photo, smiling sadly at it.

"Sure thing." She said walking over and putting the photo next to Allen's prescriptions. All patients had their own little pigeon hole. As she turned back to face Lenalee there was a loud crash and the tinkling of glass scattering across the ground. The nurse swung her head around to peer into the ward.

"Sorry Lenalee, I think they might need the extra help." She said, forcing on a polite smile but obviously nervous about having to face the new problem patient.

"Sure thing." She said, forcing her own smile.

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that Lenalee turned and left the ward.

….

Allen woke up suddenly, as he always did, he always jerked into wakening and felt a small amount of panic when he did. He was use to it by now though so the panic quickly subsided. As always he quickly moved his focus to the window. He had fallen asleep in the chair again and his neck hurt slightly, but he ignored it so he could look out the window. As always his hands started their incessant movements of trailing up and down his arms. He sort of remembered that just as he fell asleep there was a lot of commotion outside. It seemed to be over now but his bedroom door was locked. He could tell, it was only ever closed to be locked. He didn't like being locked in his room. He knew he couldn't do anything so instead he stated to scratch a little harder, leaving red marks along his arms.

Glancing out the window he caught a flash of familiar red. Not coming from outside but from his room to the right. He slowly turned his head towards the source, unable to control his eyes that constantly flicked to the window. His eyes eventually focused on a small rectangle of paper, sitting on his bedside table. Curious as to what it was as it hadn't been there before, he got up and walked over to it. He reached a shaking and twitching gloved hand towards the piece of paper and grasped it. Raising it to eye level he realised it was a photo, and the photo of who it was made his face stretch in the first true smile he had had for years.

"Lavi." He breathed happily.

He stared at the photo and felt something running down his cheeks, itching him slightly,

"What's this?" He said, reaching up with a shaky hand to press gloved fingers to his face. He immediately felt the material absorb liquid and realised he was crying. He just couldn't figure out why.

"Allen." Someone said to his left.

Allen jumped slightly and spun to his left, panic starting to make itself known once more. But when he saw who was in his room he squealed in delight.

"Lavi!" He cried and lunged at the figure.

He wrapped his arms around his lost friend and cried tears of joy.

"You finally came in." He sobbed into his chest. "Does this mean I can leave now? You came to get me didn't you?"

"Allen." Lavi said softly. "I can't take you out of here."

"What…. why not." Allen said blinking up at him. He had to wonder why Lavi wasn't holding him back, and why his face looked so drawn.

"You know why I can't Allen. I'm here to warn you Allen."

"Warn me, about what?"

"You've been too wrapped up in your own little world that you haven't noticed what's going on around you. Honestly Allen you're in some deep shit here. You have to get yourself out of here."

"But… can't I go with you?" Allen mumbled, not understanding anything.

"No you can't and you know why you can't."

"No I don't!" Allen cried, burying his head in Lavi's chest. "Is it because, I wouldn't let you… do those things. I'm older now Lavi I can do it!"

"That's not important anymore Allen. Just stop and listen to me."

There was a desperation in his voice that made Allen stop and look up.

"What is it Lavi?" He asked, the seriousness of it all finally clicking in.

"You haven't noticed what's been going on around you, but I have. This place isn't safe for you anymore, you need to leave."

"But how?" Allen groaned.

"There are plenty of people around here who will help you. The most important one of all just walked through the door about two hours ago."

"Who?"

"You'll know once you see him Allen. Listen, you need to get out of here as soon as possible, and when you're out… do you know what you have to do?"

Allen shook his head.

"What was the last thing I told you? Before you woke up in the hospital?"

"Um . . . You, told me how, you killed, Anita and Cross and… how you use to make money."

"Think Allen, what was the most important thing I told you?"

Allen leant his head down to press his cheek against Lavi's chest. 'What was the most important thing' he wondered. It had been so long since Lavi had spoken those words to him that he couldn't remember them completely. And then, it all clicked.

"Road." He growled, looking back up at Lavi and met with an approving gaze.

"It's all her fault." Lavi said.

"Yes it is." Was Allen's response.

"She had no right to do that."

"None at all."

"She deserves to be punished for what she did."

"She deserves to die!"

"Yes Allen… she does. That's why you need to get out of here."

"How do I get out?"

"First you need to talk to him." Lavi said pointing towards the door.

"Who?"

"You'll know when you see him."

Just at the moment the door unlocked and swung open, a nurse stood in the doorway. She looked down at Allen who was kneeling on the floor was his arms held up in a semi circle.

"Allen dear, whatcha doing?" She asked sweetly.

"I was just…" Allen started turning back to Lavi only to find him gone. "…Nothing."

He stood from the floor and pushed his way past the nurse heading out into the common area. Most of the other patients had also been let out, they wondered around the ward, not really doing anything. Allen scanned their faces looking form something that gave him a clue. Finding nothing he headed off down the hall, intending on checking the rooms. He hadn't even noticed that he had stopped his constant scratching, but it didn't escape the nurses attention. She walked away to report this as Allen made his way to the corridors. He peaked into every room, finding them all empty. The last room he went to had it's door shut so he peered through the small window to see if anyone dwelled inside. When he saw the person within hies eyes widened in shock.

He quickly pressed down on the handle and was happy to find the room unlocked. After all the patient was strapped to a bed, so locking the door obviously didn't enter the staff members heads. Allen let himself in and strode over to the bed, looking down at the person laying on it.

"Kanda." He breathed.

He looked a lot different from the last time Allen had seen him, but he still recognised him. His long dark hair had been clipped off close to his chin. It was cut haphazardly and the ends either brushed his neck or his chin, most of it more towards his chin. Across his fore head was a large horizontal scar which disappeared into his hairline, suggesting that it went all the way around. a scar pulled at the edge of his right eye, the scar tissue dragging the edge of his eye down giving his eye an even more slanted look. His left eye twitched constantly. He looked up at Allen and widened his eyes.

"Midget?" He breathed. "What're you doing here?"

His voice was broken, and sounded harsh, almost like he never used it anymore. Or that he had just screamed so much that his voice was now forever damaged.

"It's Allen." He said with a small, and very dark smirk. "I'm here because you're going to help me."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and leant over to look at Kanda's mismatched eyes.

"You're going to help me get out of here."

… End Part Twenty Two …

So heres the deal, you readers have a choice.

You can either choose for an alternate ending OR, you can go with this one and I write I sequel. Yes I know I said I had alternate endings but honestly I like this one the best and would prefer to go down this road… but… it's all up to you.

Info before you decide though.

Thing number One:

I have alternate endings yes… but I assure you none of them are exactly happy.

Thing number Two:

If I do write a sequel it will NOT be Yullen.

This is a Laven and the sequel will continue to be so.

How Kanda is still alive will be explained.

Thing number Three:

Yes Lavi is very much dead, Allen is insane remember.

Thing number Four:

If I do end up with a sequel it wont be out for a while, I'm too busy writing my other story 'A Place Like This' which I have fallen in love with, even if I have written it myself. I was all depressed over it for awhile but currently all I want to do is write it and give this one a bit of a rest.

Sequel also would be much better written. Looking back I realise how shit this is…. although I don't thinks it's that bad for a first go.

Well that's it, it's up to you dear reader.

Looking forward to your response.


End file.
